Matters of Light and Darkness
by Midrash
Summary: This story occurs before Lucifer rebel against God. While Lucifel was on duty conquering new worlds for the Lord, Michael went to his first mission. A dangerous one that will make his brother come to his aid, but only one twin will be safe.
1. The Red Snow

This is my first story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: The Red Snow<p>

The wing blew bringing a soft and gentle breeze to the forest. Robust trees with grey trunk and delicate silvery white leaves mingled harmoniously with the silvery white grass that covered the soil. Small multicolored animals fluttered between branches with shiny and thick plumage. The landscape looks pure, enchanted and almost surreal.

But this calm and beauty didn't match with the stage that was happening several meters back. Beings with human appearance were inspecting the forest in search of potential threats. They were equipped in metallic armors and dangerous weaponry. Even drenched in blood, their physical features were beautiful, fine and perfect.

A few kilometers back, where the forest is less dense and the fields consisted of bushes and extensive silvery white grasses, a bloody, cruel and ruthless battle happened. Blood was spilled like rivers, from thousands of maimed bodies with neither life nor soul. They were crowded and scattered throughout the battlefield looking like a cemetery of meat and scarlet grass.

In the middle of such a scenary, a very tall young man was found. His physical features were fine and at the same time, very masculine. His light cream skin looked delicate and perfect. His long black hair fell on his shoulders and back. His sculpted body was dressed with a metallic armor, as the others, and had a sharp sword wielded in his right hand. His powerful look was directed to the ground. Blue-green eyes looked carefully at silvery white grass tainted in scarlet.

"How could something so pure can be tainted with something so trivial? It will never be the same, no matter how much you clean it..." thought with disdain. "Captain Lucifel" whispered a member of his unit, shaking his shoulder gently to bring him out of his thoughts.

He is the perfect son of the Lord and a great power and seraphim. He is one of the highest, strongest and purest angels in the entire Heaven; hailed by many, loved by so many, feared by too many and respected by all. It was impossible not to adore him, just as it was impossible not to think he was the Mighty Son of the Light.

The angel in question directed his gaze to his teammate. His companion was several inches smaller than himself and had a soft and youth appearance. He had golden yellow hair that was short and tamed, gorgeous light chocolates eyes and a beautiful tan skin that was adorned by an armor suit similar to his own. This young man was Ruhel, his loyal Lieutenant.

"We won, all the army was destroyed. The only survivors are civilians" Ruhel said looking into his eyes. The Captain took his time to look around. Thousands of bodies were on the ground, hindering any progress his subordinates were making to close the distance between them and their superiors.

The Lord wanted to extend his heavenly empire and sent his most trusty units to carry out his conquest. They were divided in different groups. The healing unit has the task to aid medically to the warriors and hostages. The conquering units have the task to destroy any opposition and gain the planet they were invading. The custody units have the task to watch enemy survivors and provide them of food and shelter. The backups units have the task to aid the conquering units and protect the new colony. When the mission succeeds, the government unit is sent to take control of the new colony and blend it with the new system.

"Let's go back to the headquarters" said the captain looking back at his lieutenant with a smile "and we will work in sending the news to Heaven from there".

The journey back to the headquarters took several hours, but they didn't found any delay. After traveling through large forests and crossing several crystalline rivers, very similar to the ones back in Heaven and Assiah, they got to their destination.

The city was silent. Giant skyscrapers made in glass and metal with asymmetrical shapes could be seen. Each building had its own garden and recreational area. There were parks everywhere and huge asphalt streets with an island of vegetation at its center.

In the middle of the city was a huge building with a beautiful and colorful frontal garden. It had a fountain with a strange statue of an animal that kept weeping. This building hosted the late emperors of this world, but now, was used as the military headquarters of Heaven. Once inside the headquarters, they were greeted by the healing unit, who immediately got them in their respective cubicle for checkups.

A beautiful female healer was in charge of taking care of the glorious captain. She was young and short of height with long silky pink hair tied in a ponytail, big round gray eyes and soft tan skin. She was dressed in a blue surgery outfit and a doctor white coat. The captain looked intensely at the woman, puzzled by the strange mixture of colors. "Good afternoon, captain" said the female angel nervously.

"You have got to be kidding me, she talks just like Baal, how unbearable." though the great captain annoyed. But he didn't show his annoyance in his features and opted to give her a pleasant smile that instantly melts her. This gave her enough courage to begin her work.

Many years ago, a clairvoyant predicted that twins would be born and that, meanwhile one of them would be the epitome of darkness, the other one would be the bringer of light. It seems that this prediction talked about his twin brother and himself. Since then, they obtained a full time nanny. The female angel named Baal. She has long silky blond hair, bright blue eyes and light cream colored skin with huge feminine curves. She was gorgeous indeed, but highly annoying. He hated her with passion and pure ire. Ire that grew every single time she got his twin's attention.

The check up didn't last long since he only had minor and superficial injuries. As soon as the female healer finished patching him, he excuses himself and went to the meeting room. He had to use the elevator in the reception hall to get to the second floor. Since the building was huge, they used the ground floor as the healer base.

The ground floor consisted of the reception and two wings used for surgery, rehabilitation, recovery rooms and cubicles to patch up minor injuries. The first and second floor was used by conquering and backup units to plan new strategies and decide what route to take. The second floor had a giant meeting room, perfect for their purpose. The rest of the floors consisted of bedrooms with its personal bathrooms.

Once in the second floor, he took the left wing passing through a small reception area with its own waiting room. The meeting room was crowded but, as soon as he entered, the silence reign.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p> 


	2. The Messenger

This is my first story. I hope you like it and yes, they are my favorite twins too. ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter…<p>

Once in the second floor, he took the left wing passing through a small reception area with its own waiting room. The meeting room was crowded but, as soon as he entered, the silence reign.

Chapter 2: The Messenger

Everyone was happy to see him well and alive. They had big smiles on their faces and didn't wait to greet him with enthusiasm. He was loved and respected by everyone after all. But honestly, he really hated all the attention he always got.

Every single angel wanted to talk with him, get his attention or his approval, and it was more annoying that flattering. Yet, he was a fine and charming gentleman that with a warm and inviting smile greeted everyone.

Once greetings were done, they pressed on the matter at hand. Was victory attained?.. Only the Captain knew. The suspense was intense and he was enjoying the serious look he was receiving from the other fellow angels.

"Brothers, I have good news to share" said Lucifel pleasantly "We have officially won. There is no more rebel groups. The planet is ours."

This got everyone delighted. So many units were battling to colonize the planet and finally the last group of the rebel army fell before them. The Heavenly army prevailed.

The Lord was very interested in overpowering this new world. He even sent his best warriors to the battle. Why? Only He Himself knows for sure.

The planet was named Nevefiumi by the beings that live in it. The native beings called themselves the Nevefiumarians. They were beautiful beings with elven features. They usually had long silver hair, with light cream skin and violet eyes.

Now most Nevefiumarians were dead and the only ones alive were the ones residing on their concentration camps.

"So, it means we can start the last phase" said another Conquering Lieutenant with a smile of her own. She had a soft tan skin, long blue hair with big curls that reached her lower back, short blue bangs that covered one of her eyes and big light brown eyes that sparkle with something more that Lucifel couldn't name. Her name was Meriel.

In the last Conquest, many units suffered big losses, her unit being one of them. They were fighting to conquer the planet of a barbaric race and many were brutally killed. Heaven almost lose that war.

Her unit lacked a captain and several officers, making her the unofficial captain. She, as the rest of the affected units, asked the council and the authorities for more warriors.

The Lord ordered the council to include Michael in a unit. They didn't agree but it was God's order, so it had to be obeyed. Besides, it was time for the dark prince to use his talents to Gods benefit.

The council was thinking of putting his fiery brother in her unit. They had tried for several decades to put Michael in a unit with an officer's rank, but without success. Nobody wanted him and Lucifel had his unit complete. He couldn't aid his brother on this one.

Everyone objected except for her. She seems very pleased to have the untamable boy in her ranks. When they get back to Heaven, the Council was going to make the addition official.

"That's right. Now we have to make all the preparations to send our messenger back to Heaven." answered Lucifel easily.

The meeting took a long time to settle. Since they had to decide what to do with the survivors, the patrol shifts, gathered the food, supplies and so on.

They also had to send the messengers around the planet to contact the rest of the units and spread the news. But the most important task was to choose the messenger who would travel to Heaven and give the news.

After hours deliberating, the decision was made. Messengers will leave in the morning to spread the news to the other units around the globe. The chosen messenger will leave within a week to make all the preparations needed for his departure. Meanwhile the rest will work in the other tasks.

It was past midnight when the young Captain went to his private bedroom. The room was big. It was painted in white and the furniture was finished in dark wood. It had a big furnished balcony in one side of the room. It was separated by a door and a window made with glass and metal.

In the other side was the bathroom with a walking closet a girl would die for. The room had several screens attached to the walls and many electronic objects neatly placed on a large cabinet just below the screens. "What on earth are those for?" thought the angel while he took a look to his bed.

The bed was king size with white sheets and white pillow. The room itself was very white. For some odd reason, the color always made him think about his brother.

"I will have to stay here for at least three more months... I miss my brother" though the angel crestfallen, while he began to undress himself.

A soft light cream body could be seen. His strong toned body showed muscle everywhere, not even an ounce of fat could be seen. Even Adonis would have cried in shame. There was no word to describe such perfection.

Deep in depressing thoughts, the angel walked to the bath tub and began filling it. After a close and detailed inspection, a bathing gel was chosen and added to the water creating burbles on its surface.

He chose the one with vanilla and cinnamon, since his brother loved cinnamon with passion and desire. He remembered his brother' cent, a cent of pure cinnamon and burning fire.

It was stupid but it made him feel at ease. "It's there a way to close the distance between us?" though the angel puzzled. This was going to be a challenge for him. "Maybe I could use the help of one Nevefiumarian" whispered deep in thought as he submerge in the tube.

The Nevefiumarians were a technological race advanced in every way. They weren't great warrior but they definitely were a challenge with their technology. Thanks The Lord, they didn't though of creating weapon massive destruction. If they had, the outcome would have been different.

Right now, they were conquered. It was going to be hard to convince one to help him. But he will try, since the price was worth the challenge.

The dark haired angel finished his bath and, after changing in his sleeping clothes, he went to take his refreshing sleep. Tomorrow would be another day. He will need to give his units the daily orders and then he will be free to work on his project.

He will work in getting the help of a Nevefiumarian, even if he had to convince everyone that the Nevefiumarian was needed for strategic purposes. Yes, he can improvise. That was his and his brother's department and they were exceedingly good at it.

The beautiful angel hugged his pillow "Hmm... Cinnamon..." though the black haired angel, with a truthful smile, as he slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p> 


	3. The Quest

This is my first story and I hope you like it.

I am using Italian as the Nevefiumarian Language in case you are wondering. I don't know Italian, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I will put the phrase translated at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

The beautiful angel hugged his pillow "Hmm... Cinnamon..." though the angel with a genuine smile, as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Chapter 3: The Quest

The room was dark, the early morning sunrays dimly filtered throughout the glass wall and door of the balcony showing the arrival of a new day.

The glass door was slightly open filling the room with different sounds. Chirping animals were flapping its wings and jumping from branch to branch in one of the many inside gardens that the huge building had.

The building indeed was a beautiful place and it even had an artificial system that took care of the gardens and its animal guests. Every room was aligned so that its balcony ended inside the garden.

The handsome angel lay lazily in the bed. His body was buried in several layers of sheets and a few extra pillows on top of it. Only his black locks could be seen protruding between the head pillow and the sheets.

He could faintly hear the sounds coming from the garden letting him know that it was already dawn. He was so tired and didn't want to wake up from his peaceful slumber.

"Signore, è tempo di svegliarsi" said a female electronic voice vocalizing the words through the room.

The angel tightened the hold on the sheets covering his body completely with it, while trying to conceal the sleep again "It's just my imagination" though the angel lazily.

The lights of the room were turned on. "Signore, per favore. Ora di alzarsi. Ha un appuntamento con il Dott. Lazaroth in un'ora" said the same electronic voice once again.

The dark haired angel swears under his breath at the persistent building. He shifted several times in bed and put a pillow over his head "I want to sleep some more" said annoyed to the electronic device.

The face of a young and beautiful Nevefiumarian appeared in the giant screen located against the wall. She had long silver hair with light cream skin, violet eyes and delicate elven features. "Signore, sveglio. Sarà tardi" said the girl in a worried tone.

The bed began to tremble rocking the angel awake while aggravating his annoyance. "What's wrong with this shit?" Shout the very irate angel to no one in particular as he got out of the bed tangling himself with the sheets and finally landing on the floor.

"Buon giorno, signore" Chirp the girl happily and the screen shut itself down.

It seems the last guest had an appointment or something like that. "Who would make an appointment in the middle of war?" thought the angel puzzled. He was extremely rusty with the foreign language. "How am I supposed to get a Nevefiumarian's help if I don't understand their language?"

He swears in every language he knew. "Hey, now I am sounding like my twin!" thought the angel with a chuckle. "Might as well get ready for the day" and with that, the angel took a shower and got dressed to begin his mission.

Once everything was settled, the dark haired angel went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and talk with his unit.

There were actually two kitchens in the building, one was in the ground floor and the other was in the first floor. The one in the ground floor looked more like a coffee store with a few chairs surrounding the tiny kitchen. The other one looked like a huge cafeteria and all the meals were usually made in this one.

He wanted a good meal, so he went to the first floor. As he entered the cafeteria through a double glass door, he notices that the place was actually quite empty. "Good, more food for me" thought the angel in high spirits. Hey, he was a man after all. Besides, there's a saying that state that the best way to get a man's heart is through his belly and he was no different.

The room was very big. There were a lot of tables neatly placed with its chairs covering the third part of the room. The last part was covered with a huge kitchen. The kitchen was open and you could see how every food was prepared.

Once with food in hand and a place to sit, he began devouring his meal. "Captain, you are awake very early. Our meeting begins in three hours" stated Lucifel's lieutenant confidently as he grabbed some food and went to sit with his superior.

"Oh, my room thought I had an appointment or something. Your excuse?" said the captain as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"I fell of the bed" said the blond a little embarrassed. "That's new. Now tell me the truth, who you had to help out this time?" ask Lucifel without even batting an eye.

Usually Ruhel was the one that got his unit members out of trouble, since some of them liked to bully other unit members.

"I actually fell, captain" said the blond, after a few seconds of silence. His face was red as a tomato, but he fruitlessly tried to hide it by stuffing his mouth with food.

"Ok, I believe you" said Lucifel after a few seconds of contemplating his lieutenant. "I was wondering if you could take care of the team. I need to do something." proceed to change the subject much to his lieutenant relief.

"Sure, it's just the same routine, anyway" said the blond shrugging off the hidden plea with a genuine smile. Lucifel really liked him and knew that he always could count with his lieutenant in anything he needed. He was very happy to have him as his comrade.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the afternoon" said the Captain finishing his last bite and after a farewell he proceeds to put his plan in action.

After wondering for an hour through the futuristic city, the dark hair angel reaches his destination, the concentration camp. The building in front of him wasn't as tall as the rest of the skyscrapers, since it was a domed stadium. It was round with five stories high made in concrete, metal and glass. It look as stunning and majestic as the Roman Coliseum in it's own way.

As he reaches the doors to enter the building, he was greeted by three officers heavily armed watching said doors.

"Hi, Captain Lucifel, what matter brings you here?" ask one of the officers vowing respectfully to the higher rank. Everyone was friendly, respectful and well behaved with him. "If I did something wrong, would they keep treating me the same way?" thought the dark haired angel contemplative.

"I needed to talk with Araphiel. Is he here?" ask the handsome dark haired angel. Today, he was dressed in a simple black leather pant with his black leather boots, a white sleeveless sweater with a white long sleeve shirt behind it and his trusty sword at his left side.

"Yes, he is in one of the boxes. Take the left wing until you meet the stairs and go to the third floor. Immediately on your right you will see the box." said one of the other officers helpfully.

"Thanks a lot, gentlemen" said the Son of Light as the guards let him enter the building. Upon reaching his destination, he opened the door and was greeted by four unfamiliar faces and the one he was looking for.

The box was full of chairs and had a table, a refrigerator and a small kitchen in the back of the room where the door was. "What a wonderful surprise! How have you been? We received the news, congratulations for your unit's victory" said Araphiel extending his hand to the dark haired angel.

Araphiel was one of the Custody Unit's Captains. He was young, around the same age as Lucifel, and had short spiky brown hair with light cream skin and green eyes. He was dressed in black leather pants with black boots, a white t-shirt and a cream leather coat.

"Thanks a lot Araphiel. Things are going according to the plan" said Lucifel while he shook his hand."Could we talk privately?"

"Sure!" said Araphiel as the rest of the crew start leaving the place to let them alone. "What can I do for you?" ask the brown haired angel once the door was closed.

"I was thinking of recruiting a Nevefiumarian in our ranks" said the Son of Light carefully studying his friend reaction.

"Isn't this idea a little bit crazy?" ask the other angel. He didn't want to disrespect his comrade but he couldn't conceive what positive thing they could get from it.

"Actually, no" said the dark haired one as he kept explaining "They are a race that dominates technology and if we could get them to participate in our customs we could benefit from them immensely. We could even reduce the distance between the planet we are in and Heaven, maybe make better weapons and who knows what other things we could get from them. Of course, we have to give them some benefits too."

"That is a very clever idea, but how do you think of pulling this through and what if they betray us?" said Araphiel grabbing his shin with his right hand with a contemplative face.

"Let's start with one Nevefiumarian. If you let me go where they are, I'll try to convince one to come with me. We can put him in one of our unit when we get to Heaven and I'll write to the Council to let them know what we are trying to do" said the dark haired angel seriously.

"I do think it's a good idea. If you could get one of them in our side, feel free to take him with you" said the brown haired one "Come, I'll take you there." And with that, the duo went to the camp.

The Camp was actually the stadium field heavily guarded and the angelic army put a fence to confine the foreign race in the space. The place was divided in three areas, one had the tables and chairs just beside an improvised open kitchen, the other was in the center and the Nevefiumarians usually hang around in this area, and the last one was the improvised bedrooms. They used the public bathroom the stadium had in the schedule the angelic army stated.

"Here we are. Feel free to look around and let me know if you find someone. I'll be with the guards giving them a few instructions" said Araphiel with a smile as he leave Lucifel alone to check the area.

After a while walking around the fence and trying to talk with several possible candidates, he began to feel frustrated with the language. He mentally cursed for his lack of knowledge.

"You are new around here" stated a Nevefiumarian boy looking bored at him through the fence. This took him off guard "Did a Nevefiumarian actually talk to me in my language?" though the angel impressed as he took a step closer to the boy.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" ask the angel keeping the conversation. He needed a Nevefiumarian's help to be able to contact his twin and if this boy learned the angelic language, he was not going to let this opportunity slip from his grasp.

"Will you free me if I answered?" challenge the boy. He looked like thirteen year old elven boy with light cream skin and short silver hair with an air defying bangs combed straight back, but his most notable features were his eyes. He had one violet and the other blue.

"It depends" stated the angel gleefully. If he said the right words, the kid will come with him for sure.

"Of what?" ask the boy moodily. Exactly the question Lucifel was waiting for. "If you are willing to help me, of course." said the unconcerned angel looking at his hands.

"Come on, your people invade my planet. You can't let me free."

"But I can take you to Heaven with me and get you a military position. You will be free to do as you wish as long as you stick with your unit."

"This is my planet; I'd rather die than leave. It's already enough to let a foreign race governed it" said the elven boy in despair clenching his fingers around the fence bars while looking at the floor.

"What about your family?"

"I am the only one left" whispered the kid heartbroken.

Lucifel could relate with the feeling. He would die in the battle before letting Heaven being rule by a foreign race. Besides, he couldn't imagine himself leaving Heaven or worst, leaving his brother. He didn't even want to acknowledge the thought of losing him.

"Look kid" said the dark haired angel gravely "When we leave, another unit will come and will establish the new government." He took a little pause to reorder his thoughts "If you come to Heaven and manage to convince the authorities you are capable of running an entire planet and also prove your allegiance with Heaven, I am sure they will let you rule your planet."

"Are you sure? Is that even possible?" ask the boy in a whisper, eyes full of unshared tears.

"Yes it is. I won't say it would be easy, unless you use the right connections" was the angelic reply. "Is it a deal, kid?"

"Deal" said the boy after a few minutes of deep thought.

"Good, let my talk with my connections to let you out." said the angel with a little sarcasm. It made the boy smile.

"Neve Ghiaccio" said the kid, as the angel started leaving.

"What?" ask Lucifel startled.

"My name" the kid paused for a few seconds to look at the taller angel. "My name is Neve Ghiaccio from the Ghiaccio family."

Before the Nevefiumarians fall against the Heavenly Army, there were five powerful Families that had almost the absolute control of the Planet's economy and government. These were the Ghiaccio, Freddo, Brezza, Acqua and Fiocco Families.

The Ghiaccio Family was the best manufacturers of advanced technological equipment and systems. They had the monopoly in technological industry.

The Freddo Family was the royal blooded dynasty destinated to govern the planet. This family filled the council and emperor positions.

The Breeza Family owned almost everything and they were the best sellers in the planet. They could even sell you trash and make you believe it's the good stuff. They owned all the supermarkets, mall, restaurants and stores.

The Acqua Family had the monopoly in the construction industry. They usually worked making buildings and new ecological materials to give a better place for the planets habitants to live.

And last, but not least, the Fiocco Family had the absolute control over the police department and the security guards for the Freddo Family.

If the kid was indeed Neve Ghiaccio, it meant that he was the famous boy genius that was creating new technology in his father's company at a very early age. This was an excellent but unexpected coincidence.

"My name is Lucifel and I am one of the Captains of the Heavenly Army" said the angel smiling at the boy.

"Nice to meet you" answer the boy with a smile of his own.

"The pleasure is mine. Let me get you out of that prison" said the angel as he went to get Araphiel.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

Translations:

"Signore, è tempo di svegliarsi" = Sir, it's time to wake up.

"Signore, per favore. Ora di alzarsi. Ha un appuntamento con il Dott. Lazaroth in un'ora" = Sir, please. Time to wake up. You have an appointment with Dr. Lazaroth in an hour.

"Signore, sveglio. Sarà tardi" = Sir, wake up. It's going to be late.

"Buon giorno, signore" = Good Morning, Sir.


	4. Departure

Hi everyone, this is my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware for bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"The pleasure is mine. Let me get you out of that prison" said the angel as he went to get Araphiel.

Chapter 4: Departure

The room was big, clean, comfortable and immaculate. It was divided in three areas by walls but didn't have any doors to fully separate the space.

On the right side was the study room. It had a wooden desk with its chair and several shelves stacked with books in one end. The other end had an small comfy living room.

On the middle side was a huge bed with soft black sheets neatly placed and two bedside tables. On the left side was the bathroom with a small walk in closet made in wood. To access any area of the room, it was necessary to walk through the study room, since the entry door was located there.

A small and beautiful angel was lying with his back on said bed. He had light cream skin with short wild red hair and bangs that matched his untamable persona. He looks like a teenager, but had a strong and well defined body that showed through his black leather clothing.

Powerful blue-green eyes were glaring to an ancient book he had in his hands. He was supposed to be reading but couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

He didn't like to read at all, but his brother gave him the book as a present, so he could at least try to see what possessed his twin to give him something like that. Besides, the only gifts he ever had at all were given by his twin and only him. No one else had ever bothered to do such a task.

Right now, Michael was bored out of his mind. It usually was a bad thing, since he always ended up doing something very ingenious or foolish, depending on the perspective and the outcome. These crazy ideas sometimes got him into trouble but always kept the boredom away.

Sadly, he promised to be a good boy and stay safely in his room. He already had caused some havoc by fighting three punks several hours earlier. It was such an advantage to be able to control an element; since it gave him the upper hand in the riot those punks began.

Baal was a little angry and worried about him. She had to stitch several wounds that he got from the fight. The more serious ones were his strained right wrist and two broken ribs, so it was better to avoid trouble and keep a low profile. There was no need to increase more her bad mood. He usually didn't care about anyone or anything at all. Okay, that's a lie but he is trying desperately to reach that point and stop feeling unworthy, insignificant and useless.

She was very good with him and never treated him as an outcast or some sort of plague. It meant a lot to him, even if he would never voiced it aloud. That's why he decides to spare her and behave for once.

He wasn't exactly in his room. It was actually his brothers, but he was still in the house and somewhere near his bedroom. The two rooms where one right besides the other, so he wasn't that far.

The only reason he was trespassing others properties were because he missed his brother dearly and being in his room calmed his melancholy somewhat. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at him right before he left, but he was very mad and jealous at the time. Now, he felt guilty and more alone than never.

"Why does everybody sneer at me, mistreat me and denigrate me? Why am I so hated by everyone?" thought the red haired angel darkly.

He may not be an easy person to deal with, but no one even tried, unless it was Baal or Lucifel. "That stupid prophecy fucked my social life" concluded the fiery angel with rage.

He felt completely alone and it hurt a lot, but he has to stay strong. "There's no way I'll show any kind of weakness in front of those bitches!" the fiery angel was swearing aloud in the empty room. He wouldn't do such a thing even if he felt otherwise, even if he was bleeding in the inside. He would die before someone could rub it in his face.

Maybe that's why his brother hasn't got back from the conquest yet. He was punishing him and driving him mad too. "I should have hugged him or something, even if it meant being teased by him" thought the young angel in despair. He wasn't good in the mellow and touchy department. Actually, he was such a failure that he even got the insensitive label glued in his forehead. He didn't want to be teased, but it was better than angering his twin.

If he barely could deal with the others sneers and glares, he wasn't sure he could handle losing his brother forever too. It terrifies him to even acknowledge the feel of fear and agony that burned inside his soul with just the thought of it alone. "Damn! That's why I hate so much to think and feel" said the young angel aloud while slowly changing his position on the bed.

"It's been a couple of millennia since I have seen my brother" thought sadly contemplating the book. Actually it wasn't that much time, but he felt it that way and he really misses him. "Come back soon" thought the young angel while resting his head on his brother's pillow and drift slowly into a deep sleep.

In the alien planet, finally the day has come. The day the messenger will be leaving to Heaven and everyone was working hard to make sure it will be accomplished.

The facility was a mess. Angels running around the corridors with hands full of papers, goods or equipments. You could even see how a few of them ended bumping with others.

The chatter among them wasn't any better. You could hear loud and simultaneous conversations taking place in the same room. Just like a Persian market.

Between the riot and chaos, you could see him clearly. He was dressed in his black leather attire. Black military boots with laces and belts that reach below his knees, a tight black leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination and a long black leather coat tied to his body by a silver skull belt. It was open at the front showing his shirtless, muscular, perfect, well defined and masculine assets.

His black long hair was falling on his shoulders and his back, black bangs falling around his face highlighting his gorgeous blue-green eyes. His eyes were distant in thought.

The messenger will reach Heaven within a month and, since Heaven has to pick up the ambassador for the new colony, it will need two more months, at least to get back.

"But I will be able to talk and see my twin's face again. The best of all, I won't need to wait until I get back to do so" thought the dark haired angel looking at the package and letter in hand with a knowing smirk.

He got a Nevefiumarian. It wasn't an easy task, since he had to convince almost everyone that the boy was useful in their strategy. The kid prove to be a though young boy and demand clothes, personal belongings, equipment, food, and a personal room for himself. He even had an intellectual debate with the kid just to develop the damn device.

Now he had to convince the council, father and the rest of Heaven. He already wrote the letter to convince them of his strategy and he got what he really wanted. It was worth any hardship and any obstacle he encountered in his way.

Things are going smoothly and exactly as he had planned.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p> 


	5. The Awaited Call

Hi everyone! I wasn't planning on making a Mika/Lu pairing, just work on their strange twin relationship. But, since you gave me the idea, I can always make a few arrangements. Hope you like.

By the way, I found some mistakes in the last chapter, so I fixed it.

Beware for bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

Things are going smoothly and exactly as he had planned.

Chapter 5: The Awaited Call

Two months passed without a hitch and every single unit had fell into comfortable routine, as the days moved on. Everyone was in a good mood since they would be leaving to Heaven in less than a month or two. They had to wait until the Government Unit reaches the planet, but the days were counted.

Right now, Lucifer was in the middle of a meeting with his commanded unit. The Nevefiumarian boy accompanied the unit everywhere they went since Lucifel introduced him to the group. Surprisingly, the group welcomed the boy with open arms and titled him as the team's kid. It was very unnerving for the rest of the units since they were known as the bullies of the crew and it was really hard to enter in that circle.

The dark haired prince wasn't paying attention to what his team was discussing. He was feeling depressed and couldn't concentrate on the task no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you all right, Captain?" ask Ruhel as Neve and the rest of the team looked at him with curious expression. This was a rare sight since the Mighty Son of the Light always follows his duties in a flawless way, no matter what the problem was.

"I am not feeling well" said the captain as he was rising from his seat. "I need to leave, please excuse me" finished the tall angel as he left the room, leaving his team members perplexed and completely frozen in place.

Lucifel ignored everyone he encountered along the way until he reached his destination, his temporal room. Everyone was smiling at him but he didn't feel like smiling back. He opened the door to enter inside the room and closed it hurriedly.

Now that he was alone, he could think of what was really bothering him, his twin hasn't called back. He felt angry and disappointed. After all the trouble he went through to see him, he hadn't made any appearance. "Come on! I even made a manual of instructions just for him!" thought angrily. He did it, and even wrote to him about Neve and his ingenious device he called phone.

Maybe his twin was still angry at him. They had a fight just before he went to the conquest in the Nevefiumarian planet. He was teasing the teen brutally and things got out of hand. "Yet, he couldn't be that angry" thought the dark haired prince crestfallen. He knew that the fight was really his fault since he was the one that began it.

"Oh, I miss that idiot" said the dark haired prince angrily as he sat on his bed sighting dejectedly. A weird sound began to ring through the room. "What the..." muttered annoyed until he remembered something "The phone!" He took it out from his pocket and put it on the bedside table, resting it against the wall to allow a clear view of the screen.

Then he presses the digital button to answer. The phone's screen opened the call revealing a forbidden sight.

Short wild red hair and bangs fell around his round and youthful face. Soft fleshy lips moved into a smile showing beneath his pearly white teeth and his well known fangs. Long black lashes highlighted his powerful blue-green orbs, while his light cream skin was bathed by the sunrays that filtered in the room through the window. He was wearing white clothes and it made him outstand more, if compared with his surroundings or to anything at all.

He looked so gorgeous, wild and breathtaking that just the image stirred a foreign and unnamed feeling in Lucifel making his heart pound at a faster rate, his body freeze and his breath halt for several seconds.

"Is it really you, brother?" a soft, hopeful and melodic voice filled the space through the room. He was lying with his front against his own bed using a pillow to support his upper body. His arms were surrounding said pillow while his shin was resting on it. He was looking at the screen with those big round blue-green orbs sparkling with something unknown. He was a forbidden sight indeed.

Then his temper flared as he remembered why he was so upset to begin with. "Who else would it be and what do you want!" was the cold and uncaring reply. He had a serious look on his face, like he didn't want to talk with him at all.

Lucifel had really missed him and couldn't avoid loving him so strongly and dearly. That's why he was so angry at the same time. "How dare he make me wait a whole month just to see him again!" thought the dark haired prince angrily.

"Shut it moron! If you are not going to say something useful then shut the fuck off!" answered the teen equally heated as he didn't need much provocation to flare up. "How dare he treat me that way when I called as fast as I could" then came the afterthought "Brilliant? Now I look like a needy and on top of that, HE is going to clean the floor with my feelings" The red haired twin couldn't handle that.

"What happened to your shoulder?" The dark haired one continued in a cold mocking voice as he focused his eyes on his twin left shoulder. He just realized Michael had been hurt, but they were in the middle of the fight and he wasn't going to show any weakness. So, he made a cruel and delighted face, even though he didn't feel it on the inside.

"Like you care anyway, besides, it's none of your damn business!" the red haired angel was getting very angry and heated by the minute.

"When it concerns YOU, it is MY BUSSINES! So stop behaving like a brat and do tell me, what did you do? And why you wait until now to call? It's been a whole month!" Roared the taller one breaking his cold, cruel and uncaring facade to show anger and expose one side of his real feelings.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I got this shit yesterday from your glorious messenger and I could have called you then but it's so hard to read the damn instructions when your handwriting is so horrendous! I knew I shouldn't have called. How stupid I am!" The small angel roared back as he tried to close the call. He was swearing all the way and he was so angry that he didn't even register his brother's slip.

The dark haired one panicked as he saw what his twin was doing and said the first thing that came to his mind, just to make him stop. "I miss you..." After this, he immediately moves his sight to the floor.

These were the times that he really wanted to kill himself for exposing his feelings so openly. Especially if his twin was angry since he could get his feelings hurt by his volcanic mood. There was an awkward pause as the struggle in the other end stop.

Now it was Michael's time to panic. "What am I supposed to do?" thought terrorized as he was looking at his brother with huge orbs. This wasn't his department at all. "I have to answer back, but what?" thought the angel in desperation. His brother said the words he wanted to hear months ago. It was a rare moment since it didn't happened often. "Should I say the same?" thought as he recognizes it was the truth, he had missed his twin so much. This gave him enough courage to answer him back.

"I miss you too" said the teen in a small voice as he moved his sight to the scarlet sheets below him. He had a slight pink tint on his checks and looked utterly embarrassed and exposed. This made Lucifel to look back at the screen.

"How handsome he looks when he is showing this side" thought the dark haired one with one truthful smile as he decides to change the topic before things could get a more serious tone. He wasn't sure what he really wanted from his twin but was satisfied with his answer anyway. Besides, his twin looked utterly lost and nervous.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked in a low voice. This startles his twin as he moves his sight again to look at the screen. "I... " he hesitated "...There was a fight and one of those punks stabs me." He moved his eyes away from the screen, again.

"Or where you looking for trouble, hm?" Ask the taller one with a cocky grin trying to enlighten the mood. He didn't want to depress his twin about the fight; he already knew what the topic was about, the damn prophecy. This had a positive effect on his twin.

"Nah, I didn't" answered the small angel receiving a chuckle from his big brother. "Hey! It's not my fault it always manage to find me!" answered the teen in defense as he dismissed the idea of actually being him the troublemaker.

"Hahaha!.. So, how have you been in all these months?"

"I am bored out of my mind! I have nothing to do!.. And now I can't even get near any type of trouble!"

"Why? What's stopping you?" said the taller one laughing silently at his brother's statement. He indeed was a troublemaker.

"Baal" was the blunt reply.

"Oh!" said the dark haired one as he recognized the severity of the situation "Yes, it's better to keep a low profile for now and avoid her wrath. She is kind of scary when she begins to plot in that creepy low voice while moving her hands in that strange motion she does and smiling in that sinister way".

"You have seen her too! Ha! And here I thought you didn't pay attention to her at all" said the teen giving a sinister smile to his counterpart "So... Does she scare you, big brother?"

"Doesn't she scare you?"

"All right, all right!" said the teen in a defeated voice "Let's change the topic"

"Do you like the device I got for you?"

"It's wonderful! How you manage to get your hands in something like this?" said the teen as he admired the phone.

"I have my sources..." said the taller one with a broad smile.

"Ha! You will regret giving this to me. I am going to bug you endlessly." The small angel stated. He was completely oblivious to his twin's mood change.

"That's actually the idea. Spend more time with me instead of that stupid nanny" Thought the dark haired angel with a malevolent smirk. "I would love to hear from you more often, brother" he finally said as he shows an evil knowing look.

Of course the oblivious teen didn't notice the hidden message in his brother's words or the evil glint in his eyes for that matter. "You will regret it big bro!" The angel said mischievously.

"Michael, are you there?" a loud female voice was heard through the entry doors. This made Lucifel's mood to flare as he recognized her voice clearly. It was Baal again. He hated her with passion, but he shouldn't. She had done nothing wrong except for clinging at his brother's side all day long. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, maybe it was a twin's thing. "What does she wants?"

"Don't know, maybe food is ready or it's time to change the bandage..." said the teen uncertain as he look at the far door.

"Call me tomorrow, at any time you like. Now, go and see what she wants." said the dark haired one urgently as he knew they will have to end the conversation, unless he wanted to see her. "I will. Bye, brother." the red haired one promised with a smile as he closed the call with his beloved twin, moving his attention to the door as Baal entered through the study room.

Michael's room was equally distributed as his twin's room except for the books. His study room was more like an exhibition room as he had all the gifts his twin gave him. Most of them were really dangerous, while a few of them were more inoffensive.

"There you are! I was looking for you everywhere..." said the girl with a relieve smile as she approached the teen. He was looking very gorgeous in his white outfit. She had to agree, Lucifel really had good tastes.

The white sleeveless shirt with its white tight leather pants and its white leather booths fitted him perfectly. He looked brighter and heavenly with it since it made contrast with his fiery red hair, his wild looks, his strong features and his intense blue-green eyes.

"Do you feel better?" asked the girl as she stop walking right in front of him. Her long blond locks fell beautifully on her shoulders and back, and her blue eyes sparkle with fondness as she touched his untamed hair affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The teen answered while trying to get away from her petting hands. "Ehh! What's that?" ask the girl curiously as she got a look on the strange device Michael had in his hands. "This?" said the fiery angel as he pointed out the device "It's just a gift from Lucifel" he finished vaguely.

"It seems cool!" said the girl happily "I made some food for you. It's in the dining room" finished the girl as Michael made a run to the dining room with a broad smile on his face. He was a man after all and all of them love to have their bellies full.

As she approached to the door, she couldn't help but feel angry at Lucifel. "Why he always has time for Michael while he didn't pay me any attention at all." she had to agree that he was a gentleman, but he treated Michael as if he were the love of his life.

"Come on! He is a boy and HIS TWIN!" the female angel thought very annoyed. "I am a girl. Why he never sees me or recognizes me?" The girl finally said in a depressed low voice as she closed the door of the room.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p> 


	6. The Road to Follow

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for you! Thanks a lot for your kind reviews, I feel honored. About more stories, let's just say that I was planning to connect this story with three more. :P

This is a little embarrassing but I have to say that I haven't finished reading the manga. I intend to since I need to accommodate the next stories to the original plot line.

Then again, It's my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"Come on! He is a boy and HIS TWIN!" the female angel thought very annoyed. "I am a girl. Why he never sees me or recognizes me?" The girl finally said in a depressed low voice as she closed the door of the room

Chapter 6: The Road to Follow

The early morning sunrays arrived quickly in Heaven and most angels were still sleeping soundly except for a few, who were getting ready to work on their early morning task. The last group includes seven angels that were making their way inside one of the huge Castle's in Heaven.

The Castle was seven stories tall made in pure stone. The place had too many open and closed pass ways, small gardens, stairs made of stone and doors made in wood. The group didn't seem happy with one another as they made their way through the Castle to reach one of the biggest meeting rooms.

Inside said meeting room, the holy council members already arrived and were seating together in their respective chair. They were talking seriously about the situation at hand meanwhile they waited for the seven angels to arrive at the meeting point.

"Don't you feel it's a little strange that The Lord wanted him on the group?" ask one of the members to another one.

"It is, but I am sure there is a reason why he is needed in this complex mission" answered another one as everyone agreed with him.

But before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door as the seven angels entered the room leaving the early occupants in complete silence. The holy council didn't wait any time as they pointed out the available seats to begin the meeting.

"Now that everybody is here, let's begin with the meeting." said one member of the holy council as the seven angels sat in the remaining available seats.

The group was seated in front of the holy council. The first one on the left was Crocell. He had long orange hair without bangs, brown eyes and light cream skin. He was the second tallest of the group.

Next to Crocell was Saraiel. She had long platinum blond hair tied in a low ponytail with long bangs at the sides of her face. She had dark chocolate eyes and light tan skin. Besides her was Iciriel. She had short wild black hair with blue eyes and cream skin.

Then Germael came. He was the tallest guy of the group and had long curly brown hair with blue eyes and a light cream skin. Besides him was Parkael. He had short curly pink hair with green eyes and light cream skin.

Crocell, Iciriel and Germael were known as the official bullies of the Fallen Prince, also known as the Infamous Son of Darkness.

After them came Nelchael. He had short blond hair with blue eyes and cream skin. And last but not least, was none other than the Infamous Son of Darkness, Michael the unofficial Archangel of Fire.

"You were summoned here to work on a special assignment that needs to be concluded quickly" continued the same member of the holy council. "It's a search and recognition mission in the planet Imperia."

"But I thought that planet was uninhabited for thousands millennia ago." Nelchael said as he grabbed his shin thoughtfully.

"That's right, but the Lord is interested in their research information as the last habitants were very advanced in biotechnological researches." said another council member helpfully.

"I am sure we can handle any mission we received, but why is the Son of Darkness accompanying us on this one?" ask Crocell with venom.

Michael knew this was coming one way or another. That's why he wanted to stay at home, but Baal thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to show his abilities. He really didn't care if they learned what he could do, but she persisted that his social life could improve. It seems she was wrong.

Besides, he really would love to rip his throat with his bare hands very slowly and painfully, but stayed silent as he promised to behave and be helpful on the mission.

"He has to go, the Lord asks specifically for him." said a third council member dismissing completely the comment. This made Michael to freeze in his seat as he contemplate what could possibly be the real meaning of the strange request from none other than Father Himself.

"That's weird, why would he want him?" ask Iciriel in the same dark and angry tone.

"The Lord's reasons are not of our concern." said the first council member with a tone of finality as he added "Now Nelchael, you will be the team leader. Take this file, it has general information about the planet, coordinates and labs localization. Make sure your team follows the standard health procedures immediately. All of you will be leaving in an hour, everyone is dismissed."

As everyone got out of the meeting room, Nelchael made sure his six angels were treated at the Hospital Building as quickly as he could and everyone was separated in a respective cubicle to be attended at the same time.

Michael was feeling a little nervous since it was the first time he will be leaving Heaven for a mission where he will depend on his untrusting companions. He was so deep in thought that he didn't see the healing angel that was approaching him.

"Do you feel all right?" ask the doctor startling the teen. The young doctor had blond hair that reached his shoulders, green eyes and light cream skin. He was dressed in his uniform and his white coat.

"Nah, I'm fine." answered the teen hiding his nervousness. "Take off your shirt." said the blond as he began to get his implements. "Is it your first mission?" the doctor asked as he tried to make a conversation while working in the standard check-up procedures.

"Actually yes" answered the teen more at ease. It was easier to talk to someone you didn't know besides, he didn't seem to know who Michael was either.

"If that's the case, you should take this potion with you. It will help healing deep wounds" said the blond as he offered said potion to the teen.

After several minutes he finished and told Michael to dress up again. "So, you are the infamous Michael?" said the blond as he wrote some things on the medic pad.

"I am" said the red haired one looking at the blond doctor carefully. "Nice to meet you, my name is Raphael" said the blond as he extends his hand to shake it with the teen.

Things went smoothly as Nelchael made sure his team didn't kill one another as they finished preparing everything they needed to depart. "Is everything set?" ask the team leader as he began to enter in the old and less sophisticated spaceship that they were going to use to travel. Every member agreed as they followed their leader along the stairs.

Michael felt a little sad, since wouldn't be able to see his twin and the worst part was that he already was traveling back. "Oh well, I could always write or call him later." The fiery angel thought as he departed with the rest of the group to his first mission.

In the Nevefiumarian's Planet, every single angel was in high spirits since the Government Unit had arrived, and the best of all, was that they were establishing successfully the new government in the newest colony.

The rest of the units were getting ready to go back to Heaven. They will be traveling in a few hours and everyone was packing for the departure.

The unit's captains already chose the best course of action to reach Heaven and thanks to Neve' suggestion, they will be using the Nevefiumarian's special spaceships to move the huge amount of angels they had in their army in record time.

Lucifel's unit was ready to leave at any time. They were the first group to arrive at the agreed encounter point, as usual. The building was huge and had a strange turtle shape made of bricks, glass and metal. Neve told them that the place was called "Spaceport Travel" in their language.

At the moment, they were sitting in the waiting area. It consisted of several red and silver metal seats aligned in rows, just like an airport has. The unit's higher ranks and the Nevefiumarian boy were talking to each other comfortably, except for the captain that was deep in thought.

The higher ranks were telling Neve the story of their catastrophic battle against a barbaric race. They weren't even in the middle of the story when Ruhel decided it was a good time to interrupt it and change the topic for the kid's benefits since he looked a little traumatized while the rest looked gleefully and ecstatic.

"And to think that the guys haven't even reached the worst part" Thought the blond haired angel as he move his sight to where his captain was seated.

"Captain, what's been on your mind? You have been very quiet today" said Ruhel with a worried glance. Last time he was like that he didn't feel well and excused himself quickly. They let the subject drop because the next day, he had been in a very good mood and kept it since then. Besides, things went back to the normal daily routine.

Lucifel didn't move but knew that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Do you think my handwriting is horrendous?" he asked as he glance at his higher ranks seriously.

"Where did that came from?" ask one of the higher ranks as he looked at his captain perplexed.

"I thought you were curious of what I was thinking. Now I would like your opinion on the matter." said the dark haired captain as he change position in the seat to be more comfortable.

Everyone looked at him in utter disbelief but as the second passed and the serious expression remained on his face, they understood he was serious with the topic.

"Captain, your handwriting is very beautiful!" said one of them hurriedly. This made everyone react to the situation.

"Yeah, It's one of the best ones" said another one.

"Not even nerdy boy has a better handwriting than you, Captain." added a third one. The nerdy boy was the nick name they put to Jofiel, one of the wisest and most talented angel in all Heaven.

"Yeah and that guy is one of the best." finished a fourth one helpfully.

There was a long pause as they waited to their Captain to explain why he asked such a silly question, but they got another question in return. "And if you were to compare it to Michael's handwriting?"

"Well..." hesitated one of them, as he touched his hair nervously.

"Am..." Said another one as he rise from his seat and put his hands on his pockets looking at his feet all the while.

"You know, I am kind of thirsty. Don't you?" a second one rise looking at his other comrades while trying to find an escape route.

"Yeah, let's go and get something." said the first one as he rises too from his seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" ask the dark haired prince with anger evident in his expression and in his tone of voice.

"Bye!" answered everyone as they made a run for their life, leaving Ruhel and a curious Neve with a very irate Captain behind.

"Do you think my handwriting is horrendous?" ask the dark haired prince as he look darkly at his lieutenant.

"Of course not captain, your handwriting is one of the finest one in all Heaven." said the blond haired man while looking carefully at his captain.

"And if you compare it with Michael's?" ask the dark haired angel again.

It was hard for Ruhel not to know the dangerous teen as he was Lucifel's infamous twin. His captain loved deeply his brother and never limited himself in showing how much he cared. It was sad to see how kind he can be to someone that was going to hurt him in the future. Michael didn't seem like a bad angel but it was better to take precautions since he would be The Fallen Prince.

"Captain, you shouldn't worry about it. If any handwriting were to be compared to Michael's, believe me, all of them would be horrendous." said the lieutenant finally.

He had to admit that the fiery teen had the most beautiful handwriting in all Heaven. It was kind of ironic, since he was so careless, eccentric, lazy and informal in everything he did. He was also one of the few angels with an extensive knowledge in languages, plants, places, species and cultures. The Lord seems to like the idea of making him a walking encyclopedia. It's a shame he never made use the information he learned.

Lucifel couldn't believe it. "They actually think Michael had the best handwritten in all Heaven? I will have to check it out for myself" thought the dark haired prince as Neve decides to interrupt his thoughts with a question of his own. "Who is Michael?" the confusion was evident in his mismatched eyes.

There was a pause as several footsteps could be heard from the distance signaling the arrival of other units. The three boys looked behind them in the distance but there wasn't anyone visible yet.

As they went back to the main conversation, Lucifel had to smile while Ruhel looked the kid with a little apprehension. "He is my twin and you will be with him in Meriel's unit. Don't worry, I am sure you two will get along perfectly." said the Captain happily as several other units approached them ending the private conversation abruptly. Little did he know how truth his statement was going to be.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p> 


	7. Wasteland

Hi everyone, I'm back with another new chapter for you! Thanks for your reviews, it's always an honor. As always, it's my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

As they went back to the main conversation, Lucifel had to smile while Ruhel looked the kid with a little apprehension. "He is my twin and you will be with him in Meriel's unit. Don't worry, I am sure you two will get along perfectly." said the Captain happily as several other units approached them ending the private conversation abruptly. Little did he know how truth his statement was going to be.

Chapter 7: Wasteland

The old spaceship wasn't very fast, modern, comfortable or big, but at least, it successfully moved the angels through the planets they were invading. Sadly, the angels would have to travel this way until they could get a better device to do so. It was such a good thing to have control over the Nevefiumarian's planet and civilization since they could help them with all the technological inconveniences they were having.

The spaceship has two compartments, one was the pilot cabin and the other was a small room were the supplies and the team members were seated. There was one row of seats at each side of the spaceship, making the occupants to sit in front of one another. This was a good position to ensure easy comunication for battle estrategies. If the team members were to get along with each other, that's it.

The travel to the planet Imperia was very tense. No one said a word but everyone was battling in a silent comfrontation to win control of the team. There were glares, sneers and low growls traveling around the heavy environment.

Crocell, Iciriel and Germael would never accept another angel as their leader since they consider themselves superior from everyone. There was no way they would let an insignificant being tell them what to do. Michael already knew these bastards as he had to deal with them on a daily basis.

Nelchael seem like a serious, wise and reserved guy. Sadly, he would not hear anyone's opinions or advice, since he was the leader and only his word counted. Michael remembered the time his twin angrily told him about Nelchael and all the stupid things he did because of his leader complex.

Parkael was busy looking at his well kept nails. At simple sight, he looked like a narcisistic angel that would not get his clothes dirty to save anyone else. Michael didn't know how right he was going to be about him in the future.

Saraiel looked beyond scared, like she really didn't want to be there at all. Michael could relate with the feeling. "Who would want to be besides this bunch of morons?" thought the fiery teen annoyed. The travel was just beginning and he already wanted to choke them to death. It was annoying to just look at them.

A small window opened revealing the pilot compartment. "Guys, we've reach the Imperia planet. Prepare yourself as we are going to enter in the atmosphere within seconds" the window closed again as the spaceship began to shake hard.

Everyone secured themselves on their seat and a few minutes later the spaceship shook very violently as something hit it very hard at one side.

The spaceship loses control and began to spiral itself as it fell very fast. The pilot of the spaceship opened the window again and roared above all the noise "Something hit the spaceship and we are going to crash! Prepare for the impact!"

"Great!" thought the fiery angel as everyone tried to stay seated carefully avoiding a few dangerous flying supplies that were hitting everywhere as they got free from the belts that were securing them. Minutes later, the spaceship made impact with the earth below making all the supplies to end scattering everywhere and the angels were sent flying around the compartment.

The whole pilot cabin buried itself in the soil as the metal gave away folding completely and pieces of glass flee through the compartments. It easily killed the pilot and hurted several angels that were in the other side.

Everything stops as the spaceship finished moving. It was almost fully destroyed and the pilot cabin was burning with the dead pilot inside. Dark smoke and fiery flames filtered the second compartment filling the place with an intoxicating air. The unconscious angels were lying along the compartment buried in supplies, glass and metal.

Eyes opened slowly showing undefined blurry figures. "Where am I?" thought the angel groggily while trying to move it's numb body, but just as the task was managed, a searing pain made the angel stop abruptly.

Eyes closed and opened again showing powerful yet unfocused blue-green orbs. The youthful light cream face was smeared in charcoal and blood, as a deep gash was visible in one side of his head just between wild red locks. His body was buried between supplies, glasses and another angel's body.

"Hello! Is everyone okay?" ask a loud female voice that seem to come at the very end of the spaceship. There were too many mountains of supplies scattered everywhere, the smoke was unbereable and the fire was spreading fast. She had to do something before everyone died burned by the fire and choked by the smoke.

When the spaceship landed, the back platform opened sending some supplies and several angels outside. The supplies broke the angel's fall leaving them with superficial gashes, bruises and scraps. The lucky ones were none other than a girl and two boys. They were Saraiel, Germael and Nelchael.

As Germael and Nelchael were rissing from their landing positions and checking themselves for any deep wound, Saraiel ran to the spaceship to check on the others. Like the other two, her skin was tainted with charcoal, bruises and several superficial injuries. Her clothes were slightly torn and filthy while her hair was disheveled and dirty from the landing.

"Hello?" she repeated herself as she didn't receive any answer from her other team members. After a few seconds of waiting, she heard a weak grunt somewhere on her right side and ran as fast as she could between scattered supplies to the area where she heard the call. As she moved closer two angelic forms appeared before her.

One was buried completely below supplies and only its light cream hand was visible while the other one seem to be trapped below the supplies and the other angel as well. His upper body was free showing his horrible state. Purple bruises adorned his thorso with several broken ribs and it was moving in a dangerously errathic pace. His left wrist seemed to be broken and had a deep gash in one side of his head that not even his fiery red hair could covered it.

"Hey, Guys! I need help urgently" screamed the female angel very worried. Germael and Nelchael ran to her side and were frozen at the sight. "We have to get all of them out and treated them now" said Nelchael gravely to the other two as they understood the gravity of the situation they had at hand. They were in an empty planet without any possible mean of comunication, most of the team was severely injured and there was a possibility that they didn't have enough supplies to survive.

Everyone began working on getting out the rest of the team members as fast as they could. The first team members to be rescued were Michael and the misterious owner of a bloodied hand. It turn out that it was Crocell and was lying with his front against Michael. He had several stakes of glass buried very deep withing his body and he was bleeding profusely. Michael's broken ribs and wrist were caused by the impact between himself and Crocell while the supplies only deppened the injury and manage to open a serious wound in his head. He was bleeding profusely and internally too.

Both angels were moved outside the spaceship as Saraiel managed to find a bag full of healing supplies and began working on them as quickly as she could. It was a good thing she worked in the Healing Unit as a surgery doctor since she would need to do some miracles to save them. She was a very gifted doctor, not as Raphael who was the best doctor in any healing expertise, but she was close enough.

Meanwhile, Germael and Nelchael went inside again to find the remaining two members as they already checked the pilot and found him dead.

Both angels were buried below piles of supplies too but they weren't as heavily hurt as the first two. Iciriel was uncounsious when Nelchael brought her out of the spaceship. She had a broken leg, lots of bruises and several superficial wounds along her stomach.

A few minutes later came Germael carrying Parkael in a bridal style. He was conscious since he cried and screamed at the top of his lungs like an annoying brat as he talked about his ruined nails and clothes. He only had several bruises and some superficial wounds.

The tallest brown haired angel was getting very annoyed by the minute and as soon as he got near the rest of the wounded angels, he dropped the pink haired angel on the hard floor without worrying about his injuries.

"What's wrong with you?" the pink haired angel scream angrily at Germael because of the rude treatment he received, but the brown haired angel ignore him as he walked to Nelchael's side. "If you don't make him shut up, I swear I'm going to peel his skin alive as I already hate him even more than the Son of Darkness" The tallest angel murmured very darkly to his team leader.

Nelchael decide to keep the brown haired angel busy getting out every medical, food and weaponry supply he could get from the spaceship as he search for the files, maps and a compass to direct them to a secure area. Once Saraiel managed to stabilize the two worst wounded angels she began to work in everyone else including herself.

"We have to reach a city before night." said Nelchael as Saraiel cleaned his wounds. "I'll go and check the area" answered Germael looking for an excuse to get away from the pink haired menace as said angel did shut up when Nelchael told him to, but kept murmuring an unpleasant monologe that was driving the brown haired angel mad anyway.

Nelchael wasn't keen to the idea but since he was been attended and Saraiel finished with the rest already, he guessed it was for the better and let him leave with the map and everything he would need.

After a few hours, Germael came back in a better mood since he found a city not far from the crash. "I found a city were we could stay until everyone is healthy enough to continue the travel." said the tallest angel happily.

"Good!" said Nelchael as he stands. "How far is it?" ask the blond haired angel expectantly.

"About half an hour." answered the taller one easily. "Let's move the injured ones first and then we will come back to get the supplies" said the team leader as he carefully grabbed the unconcious Son of Darkness while Germael carried Crocell. Saraiel and a begrudgingly Parkiel helped the now conscious Iciriel to move around while they travel to the new place.

The planet itself lacked any sound and felt rather empty as the only sound you could hear was produced by the breeze. The skies were light blue with a magestic sun to bath the whole place. Said place had too many giant trees with huge brown trunks and beautiful green leaves. The soil was dark brown itself as Assiah or Heaven. The place was beautiful and looked just like home, but it felt abandoned and alone.

After walking for half an hour, a small town came into view. It consisted of lots of small homes made in stone and several malls with different types of markets.

The angels chose a big house that was near the middle of the town as their refugee for the days to come. The house consisted of five bedrooms with two beds in each one of them, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a big living room and a equally big dining room.

The rooms were divided depending on their status. Michael and Crocell shared a room since both were in a delicate condition and Saraiel was chosen to check on them. They even add an extra bed in the room to let her be near them. Germael and Nelchael had another room while Parkael shared his room with Iciriel.

Once everything was decided Nelchael, Germael and angry Parkael went to get the supplies. It was hard to convince Parkael to accompany them since he had a verbal fight with Nelchael for almost an hour until he received a very dangerous threat from Germael's side ending the fight abruptly.

Things went more smoothly as they came back with the supplies and prepare themselves to pass the next days in the house.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p> 


	8. Dream

Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far. I have to confess that I already made one of the last chapters and I'm dying to share it with you. Sadly, I still need to work some more on the story to be able to do it. I haven't forgotten about Lucifel as he has to rescue Michael. Besides, there has to be a reason to make him panic, right?

Another thing, I appologise for not adding more AS characters in the story, but as this story moves on, you will understand why I decide to use new characters.

Then again, this is my first story. Hope you like it. Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own angel sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

Once everything was decided Nelchael, Germael and angry Parkael went to get the supplies. It was hard to convince Parkael to accompany them since he had a verbal fight with Nelchael for almost an hour until he received a very dangerous threat from Germael's side ending the fight abruptly.

Things went more smoothly as they came back with the supplies and prepare themselves to pass the next days in the house.

Chapter 8: Dream

It was already night. The wind blew softly moving the green leaves and the colorful petals of the many bushes and flowers that were surrounding a magnificent fountain made in pure stone. It had a walkway made in stone too that gave access to the area. A beautiful female angel made in amethyst was seated at the top of the fountain with a watery bowl in her hands as her gaze was posed in the endless skies. Said sky showed a dark mantle full of shining stars and a bright full moon to match.

A small figure was sitting at the edge of the stony fountain looking at the moon as said moon illuminate the angelic beauty giving him a heavenly glow. Short wild red locks fell around his youthful face as his pale skin glow in an ethereal and surreal way. Powerful blue-green eyes looked sadly at the endless sky. He was dressed in one of the many white attires his twin gave him. The red haired teen usually wore black clothes but there were a few times he used the white presents, just as now.

"My Lord..." whispered a female voice in the air. The young prince moves his body to look at the place where he had heard the voice coming, but only found dark trees and grass. As the seconds passed and nothing happened, he dismissed the sound thinking it was made by the wind and continued to stare at the sky.

"My Lord... You have to wake..." said the female voice again more strongly. The red haired prince rise from his sitting position and cautiosly began to look everywhere for the voice.

"I'm here... My Lord..." said the voice somewhere on his left side as he moved again locking his sight with an almost transparent and delicate silhouette. This being would have been completely invisible if it weren't for the moonlight as it made said being to glisten wherever its light touched. She seems to have long hair and a well define female body, but her real appearance was a complete mistery. She was near the dark trees that he had checked the first time he heard the voice.

"Who are you?" asked the teen curiously as he felt at peace with the strange being. "Shouldn't I feel scared or something?" though the fiery teen as he contemplate the translucent creature.

Everyone always said that his survival instinct were permanently on vacation. He didn't feel scared right now. Besides, it seems that he tends to confuse fear and excitement since both feelings use adrenaline as the main source of energy. "Maybe they were right after all." The fiery angel concluded in his mind.

"My Lord, you need to wake up" said the female creature more firmly as she brought him out of his thoughts. "But I am awake and why are you calling me, My Lord, anyway?" the fiery teen said absolutely confused by her statement.

"No, you aren't and that's what you are." said the female silhouette as she approached him between light and shadows. "What are you talking about?" the young prince questioned the silhouette more harshly as the creature vanished completely in thin air leaving Michael alone.

He didn't even have the time to react as he felt someone breathing softly on his neck. The young angel froze in place as he recognizes that the translucent silhouette was standing right behind him. "You need to wake up, My Lord. This place is not meant for you." The creature murmured in his ear as she touched slightly the teen's right shoulder with one hand and moved the other to give him a glass container with a colorless liquid inside.

He recognized it as the potion the blond doctor gave him before he went to the mission. "Drink this. I saved it for you." The creature said to him without moving from her position. Michael took the bottle and drank its content. "It tastes bitterly." The fiery teen thought as everything turned black.

He took a large amount of air into his lungs again and it felt as this was the first one in a long time. The task was agonizingly painful as his whole body burned in a searing pain and just the simple task of breathing was a monumental feat.

His mind was dizzy and didn't understand what was happening. He heard a female voice whisper relieved "Thank you Father!" as he felt some movement somewhere near. He opened his eyes slowly as blurry figures appeared in his line of sight. "For a minute I though I had lost you forever." said a much clearer female voice looming over him. "You should have let him die." An angry male voice replied somewhere near his right side. The male voice sounded weak and rasps.

"Oh, shut it! You are very annoying, you know?" answered the girl heatedly. His vision cleared to meet beautiful olive skin with deep dark brown eyes and delicate long platinun hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was refined and delicate. Her eyes sparkled with compassion and her smile welcomed him. He recognized her as Saraiel, the female angel that was scared at the spaceship.

The other male's voice was unmistakable since he knew it too well. It was his annoying bully, Crocell.

The room, they were residing, was simple. All the walls were painted in a cream color and the wooden door was located at the right side of the room, near Crocell's bed. The room had two beds with one bedside table in the middle and an improvised bed at its end so that Saraiel had somewhere to sleep. At the other end of the room, near Michael's bed, was a big window with a courtain to help keep the sunlight out of the room.

"Where am I?" The red haired angel asked in a weak voice as his mind was somewhat groggy but not enough to make him overlook that he was in a strange room.

He heard Crocell snort mockingly but was cut short by Saraiel who was already mad at him. "If you finish that sentence, I swear I will make sure you suffer every time I clean your wounds." The female angel spoke darkly to the other male angel. Crocell went silent again and some slight movements were heard on Crocell's side as he decided to try to sleep some more. It was better to avoid her wrath since she was the team Healer.

"We are in one of the many cities of Planet Imperia. Our spaceship crashed five days ago and three members got badly hurt, the worst ones being yourself and Crocell." The platinum haired angel said looking at the red haired teen seriously. "I stabilize you two, but you stopped breathing several minutes ago and strangely enough, you look a lot better now."

The platinum haired angel's words lingered in the air as he felt a strange change in the surroundings. "My Lord..." A soft female voice whispered in his ears as he jumps from his bed activating the searing pain in his body and earning a reprimend from Saraiel.

"You need to stay in bed" The female angel admonished in a motherly tone as she help him find a comfortable position in bed. After the assistance was done, she stood up and walked hurriedly to the door "I am going to bring food for you two and, after that, you are going to drink the medicine and sleep some more. Understand?" The girl stated as she left without waiting for any reply.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the two mortals archenemies were left alone in a shared room. "She seem's scary..." commented Michael aloud to no one in particular, but was surprised as he received an answer from Crocell. "Believe me, you have no idea..." The orange haired angel said somberly as he remembered his earlier encounter with the platinum haired angel. He forgot completely that he was actually talking with the one destinated to fall.

Meanwhile, the platinum haired angel walked through the house in order to reach the kitchen area. The house was two stories high with walls made in concrete and stone while the stairs and the railings were made in dark wood. When you entered the house through the main wooden doors, you encountered a small hall with a two stories high ceiling, a wooden stairs that left you on the first floor and a passway besides the stairs, that let you reach the other areas in the ground floor.

All the rooms and bathrooms were in the first floor while the kitchen, living room and dining room were located in the ground floor. As Saraiel walked down the wooden stairs, a conversation coming from the dinning room could be heard clearly.

"For the love of Father, STOP YOUR FUCKING WAINING or I would PEEL YOUR SKIN OFF! I WEAR!" A female voice shouted at the top of her lungs while a manly laugh could be heard in the backround. "Not again!" Another male voice sighted aloud as the first male increase the volume of his laughs.

Saraiel moved through the passway as a soft undefined voice wained softly "But it's true! This is horrible, just look at my hair! Hey, what are you doing?" A high pitched scream resound the area as several hard bangs accompany it. It sounded as something was being hit with a hard surface.

"Hey, you two STOP NOW!" roared the other male voice as Saraiel entered the room.

The dinning room consisted in a huge dark wooden table with ten dark wooden cushioned chairs. The walls were painted in white and had many artistic paintings adorning it. At one of the ends, there was a big cupboard, a wine storage full of wines and a large storage cabinet. All of them were made in dark wood.

In said room, Iciriel had in her right hand Parkael's neck and was banging his head in the wooden table repeatedly. The high pitched screams came from Parkael as he was been mistreated by the lady. Germael was sitting in a chair laughing histerically as an irate Nelchael was trying to separate the duo.

"STOP NOW!" roared Nelchael as Saraiel thought it was better to announce her presence. "Hi guys!" said the platinum haired girl nervously getting succesfully everyone's attention as they stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Michael has awake and both of them are allright. I'm going to feed them and put them to sleep. Please keep the conversation low." Saraiel said carefully as she was trying to avoid flaring anyone's already heated temper. "Iciriel, you shouldn't put too much weigth on your left leg yet. The bone and flesh are still tender." The platinum haired angel spoke aloud as an afterthought.

Iciriel release Parkael's neck and went to sit besides Germael as she move her hands through her short dark hair to accomodate it, while Parkael was rubbing his sore forehead repeatedly.

Nelchael couldn't believe what just had happened. "How is possible that my team do what she said but not what I said?" The blond haired angel thought as he got very annoyed by the minute. He was the team leader and everyone should obbey him instantly. Besides, that girl was just a mere Healer.

"I'm going to attend the boys, see you!" said Saraiel leaving the place quickly to get to the kitchen as she didn't feel comfortable with the look that Nelchael was giving her.

The kitchen was luxuriously huge and looked like the chef's dreamed kitchen. It had refrigerators, ovens and stoves all made in metal and dark glass. The furniture surface was made in marble as the rest of the furniture was made in dark wood.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you looking her like that? Do you have problems with female angels?" Iciriel's heated voice was heard as another battle in the dinning room began.

Saraiel began to serve the food and everything she needed for the wounded boys as the battle in the other room turn more aggressive. "I haven't said anything" roared Nelchael on the other room.

"Is that the way you treat every female angel? You fucking sexist bastard!" The black haired female angel roared back with the same intensity, but the fight was cut short as Germael's strong voice interrupted it. "If you dare to hit her, I swear you will be in serious troubles with ME!"

Silence reigned as a very irate Nelchael stormed from the dining room up to his bedroom. The blond haired angel was swearing darkly all the while. Saraiel waited until she couldn't hear him anymore and began to walk back to the room she shared with the wounded angels.

The room was in complete silence as she entered with the food and drinks. Michael was looking deep in though at the strange object she found in his clothes when she checked him the first time. "I remembered leaving that strange object in the bedside table." The platinum haired angel thought as she moved her sight to Crocell, who looked completely bored and seems to be dozing off.

"Hello boys. I brought you some food" the female angel said aloud as Michael put the strange object besides him while said girl gave a bowl full of soup to each one.

The two male angels were oddly silent as they ate their food. Saraiel took the opportunity to relax as she searched for the bandages and medicine she will need to apply to both boys. After several minutes, the boys were done with the food and the girl gave them several pills and medicines to drink with some water.

Crocell made a face when he dranked his pills but didn't say anything at all. "You two are very silent. What's wrong?" ask the girl beginning to worry about them.

"I am just tired" said Michael without any enthusiasm. "Yeah, me too." add Crocell in the same mood. "Something must have happened between them." thought the platinum haired angel as she decides to let the situation slip for now and proceed with the change of bandages.

After almost an hour she orders them to sleep some more as she threw the old bandages in the small trashcan they had inside the room and took the empty bowls to the kitchen. As she was walking down the stairs to reach said kitchen, Germael stopped her.

"Do you think Crocell and Michael could attend a meeting tomorrow?" The brown haired angel asked. "If we make the meeting inside the house and upstairs, yes. They still need a few more days to be able to walk with only a slight discomfort." answered the platinum haired angel truthfully.

"Good. We need to find a way to communicate with Heaven and decide the next steps to complete the mission. Besides, I am getting tired of Nelchael's bossy demeanor and Parkael waining nature."

"Yes, things are getting out of hand." agreed the platinum haired angel with a smile making Germael to smile back at her.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Rest well" said the tall angel as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Goodnight!" answered Saraiel back as she proceed to walk to the kitchen, clean the dishes and walk back to her room to rest.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p> 


	9. Between Worlds

Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far. Thanks for all ypur reviews, they are actually the ones that inspire me to continue with the story.

I know I said that Lucifel would come back later on, but I got a flash of him, Michael and an indestructible glass door between them and my mind went wild with the rest of the scene, so I ended up doing a few adjustments to the story. :P

Then again, this is my first story. Hope you like it and beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own angel sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"We'll talk tomorrow. Rest well" said the tall angel as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Goodnight!" answered Saraiel back as she proceed to walk to the kitchen, clean the dishes and walk back to her room to rest.

Chapter 9: Next

The early morning came fast in the misterious planet Imperia as the whole planet was submerged in a deadly silence. Only the sound of the wind could be heard as it flew throught every place. It made it look like the planet was devoid of life except for the vegetation and the recently added angels.

The abandoned cities with its deserted forests, asphalt streets, green vegetation, marvelous buildings and so much more showed that one time there was actually intelligent beings and different kind of animals waking on this planet.

The new additions were temporaly living inside a comfortable house in one of the many cities the planet had as they were recovering from the crash. It's been almost a week since the incident and the mood swings between the team members were deadly.

At the moment, they were sleeping peacefully in their respectives rooms located on the first floor of the house. The first room was taken by Parkael and Iciriel. Parkael lied on his side hugging a pink pillow that he manage to save from his luggage when the spaceship crashed and was mumbling softly, while Iciriel lied sprawled with hardly any bed sheets to cover her body. She was dressed in a blue tank top and black pants.

The next room was inhabited by Nelchael and Germael. Nelchael was sleeping in a very still pose with his hands interwined on his chest. His rising and falling chest was the only indicative that he was actually alive. In Germael's case, he lied on his side giving his back to Nelchael and had his hands below the pillow.

The third room was taken by three angels, the wounded ones and the healer. Saraiel's bed was located at the end of the wounded angel's beds. She lied on her side looking at the two male angels and was covered by many layers of bed sheets. Crocell lied sprawled on his bed sleeping soundly. He had his front against the mattress as his mouth was opened leaving a trail of saliva on said mattress while the bed sheets only covered his feets.

On the other side of the room, Michael lied very still on his bed. He had his back against the mattress and his hands were resting at each side of his body. His chest wasn't moving, his body was deadly white, his lips had a bluish color and his skin felt very cold to the touch. His roommates didn't notice when their fiery teammate left the world of the livings.

A large shadow appeared on floor of the room, just besides the window and very near to Michael's bed. Seconds later, the window opened slowly letting the air fill the area as a translucent body entered. Only the glistening skin and the shadow that appeared occasionally on the floor showed that there was actually someone inside the room.

The creature walked in Michael's direction stopping right in front of his dead body. Said creature looked intendly at him for several minutes until it decided to caress the crimson hair affectionaly. The translucent being move it's faceless face to pose it's sight on Saraiel, Crocell and the room while it kept ministering the affectionate caress until it's sight stop on a carelessly laid glass of water. The item was resting on the floor, near Sariaiel's bed.

The translucent being didn't waste any time as it walked near the item, grabbed it and throwed it into the floor making a loud noise in the relative silent space. The sound of crashing glass was enough to awake the other angels. "What's that?" Saraiel asked scared and fully awake as she looked everywhere for any possible enemies and finding none. The creature had banished in thin air leaving the room with only two living angels and a dead body.

"As if I care!" exclaimed a very irate Crocell as the fast movement he made, awake the pain in his still weak body. He tried to carefully change his position on bed as he intend to avoid flaring more the pain and continued sleeping as if nothing had ever happened.

Saraiel got annoyed by his attitude and decide to talk with the fiery teen as he hasn't even moved. "Michael are you awake?" The girl asked, but as seconds passed and she didn't receive an answer, she got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Michael?" She tried again, but there still was no answer.

"Why DON'T YOU let him SLEEP? You are so annoying" shouted an angry Crocell as Michael still didn't even move. The wind flew again bringing the cold air inside the room. The platinum girl angel moves her sight to discover that the window was wide open. "But I closed it before I went to sleep" The platinum haired girl thought puzzled as the already bad feeling in her stomach increased. Her mind was telling her to check the fiery teen urgently.

As she approached the silent teen, something told her to look on the floor just in time to avoid the new found shard of glass and spilled water. "So, this was the source of the noice from before. This is so strange, that glass of water was besides my bed." The platinum haired girl though as she moved her sight to look back at the dead angel's body.

When she reached his side, she put her fingers on his yugular to check his pulse as she oddly saw that his chest wasn't moving. Realization hit her hard as she recognized that the fiery teen wasn't breathing and didn't have any pulse. This made her to enter in a panic mode as she ran everywhere waking everyone in the process while she got all the things she needed to revive the already dead angel. "Father, help me save him" The platinum haired girl thought stressed.

The flight to Heaven was quick and uneventful. All the units had already disembarked and were heading to the medic facilities for a final checkup. Lucifel and the other captains had a meeting with the council after the check up. He was very tired but the thought of hugging his twin when he reached home was enough to make him go along with the strenuous routine.

After every member of his unit were medically checked, he sended everyone to their respectives homes to get some rest. Ruhel promised his captain to take care of the young Nevefiumarian boy giving the dark haired angel some mental relief as he didn't need to worry and take care of another kid.

The meeting with the Council took several hours to finally end, but Lucifel got many praises as the Lord seem to be more than pleased with his brilliant idea of bringing a Nevefiumarian to Heaven. The Lord wanted the boy to learn their customs and help them work more easily with his whole race. To acomplish this task, the Lord took Lucifel's advice and add the kid in Meriel's unit.

As Lucifel got home, he walked up the stairs with a solely purpose in mid, to get to his twin's room as fast as he could. The house was four floors high and consisted of three huge bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a lobby.

Each bedroom occupied one floor while the dining room, kitchen, lobby and living room where located at the ground floor. The black haired prince opened the door of his twin's bedroom. "Michael, I'm back!" exclaimed Lucifel happily only to be disappointed as he discovered his lovely twin wasn't there.

Back in Imperia, the cold wind blew moving everything in its way as the small fiery angel walked through the stony path. Many green bushes and colorful flowers were aligned at the sides of said path as dark trees and grass could be seen in the distance. The black sky was illuminated by shiny stars and a magnificent full moon. The young angel was dressed in white leather clothes and most of his skin was covered by it. His gorgeous blue-green eyes looked at the distance to meet a familiar sight.

The beautiful stony fountain with the familiar amethyst female angel could be seen not far from where he was. It was surrounded by the same green bushes and colored flowers that had accompanied him trough the whole walk and he could even see the dark trees where the translucent creature appeared the first time.

"My Lord, why are you here?" the same melodic female voice asked.

"Where are you?" ask the young prince while he checked the area unsuccesfully for her. As he didn't find the translucent creature, he continued walking until he reached the stony fountain.

"You shoudn't be here, My Lord" The female voice said right behind him as he moved to meet the translucent creature for a second time. "How are you feeling, My Lord?"

"I am allright, I think. The potion didn't cure my wounds, so I can't do much stuff yet" Michael said as the creature moved her glistening hand to touch his face, but stop in midair.

"That potion wasn't meant to cure the body. its purpose was to cure the soul."

"...The souls? Crashed spaceships can only cause physical damage, not spiritual ones. That's impossible."

"That's right, but your spaceship was hit by an spiritual attack and not by a physical object..." The translucent creature said as she moved her sight to the floor. "They wanted to kill you, My Lord" The girl finally said in a worried tone. "Who are they?" The fiery teen asked curiously adopting a defiance stance.

"They are corrupted souls. My Lord, please be careful as I am not the only being living in this planet." The creature moves her sight to look at him. "If you ever need me, just say my name. Now go back, this place is not meant for you." The girl said as she touched his face bringing the familiar blackness again.

In Heaven, Lucifel was inspecting the whole house for a second time. He checked every single room with the hope of finding his beloved twin, but getting the same result as the first time. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, as he already checked every single place meticulously. The thing was that he didn't want to accept the idea that his twin wasn't home waiting for him as it usually happened.

He was walking back to the kitchen when something interrupted him from his dark thoughts. "Lucifel, you are back!" The soft female voice exclaimed happily from behind the dark haired prince. Lucifel knew that voice too well as she was his sworn nemesis, the one that always managed to get his little brother's attention.

He turned his body to meet the blond girl. She looked very gorgeous with her blond long locks, her cream skin, her beautiful blue eyes and her white and pink outfit took her curvy body very nicely. "How was your mission? It's been a long time since I last saw you. Are you hungry?" Baal kept talking to the dark haired prince as she tried to put her most seductive pose to sparkle his interest in her.

Lucifel's mood change for worst as he still hasn't seen his twin and now he had to deal with her. "Do you want me to prepare your bath?" The girl ventured with her hopes high. "No, I am allright." The dark haired prince cut in before she started asking more questions. He was tired of her, but maybe she could tell him where his beloved twin was. "Baal... Where is Michael?" The dark haired angel asked the blond girl casually, but the apprehension was evident in his eyes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p> 


	10. Contact

Hi everyone! I am back with a new chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews.

I have an operation next Friday, so I will try to leave you an update before March 16. I promised to come back as I have more chapters in store for you.

As always, this is my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own angel sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

Lucifel's mood change for worst as he still hasn't seen his twin and now he had to deal with her. "Do you want me to prepare your bath?" The girl ventured with her hopes high. "No, I am alright." The dark haired prince cut in before she started asking more questions. He was tired of her, but maybe she could tell him where his beloved twin was. "Baal... Where is Michael?" The dark haired angel asked the blond girl casually, but the apprehension was evident in his eyes.

Chapter 10: Contact

He took a large amount of air into his lungs again bringing the familiar feeling of being the first breath in a long time. But this time, the task wasn't that painful as his body was slowly healing the broken ribs.

His mind was groggy, but this time he half an idea of what had happened to him. He died again and probably was revived by Saraiel as she was the only healer in the team. Besides, he was sure the rest of the team wouldn't mind if he left the world of the living forever.

"Michael!" He heard his name being said by a far and familiar female voice. "Michael, wake up now!" The same female voice said more strongly as something soft hit slightly his left check. "Michael! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes to see everything blurry and had to blink several times to clear his view. Just as he thought, Saraiel was all over him trying to wake him up while the rest was nowhere to be seen. "You are awake!" The platinum haired girl exclaimed with a relieved smile on her face. "Are you alright? Do you have any pain?"

"I am fine, I think." Michael answered in a raspy voice and as soon as those words left his lips the girl in front of him transformed. The transition from worried sick to furious was instantaneously as she remembered all the hours she spent reviving the red haired teen.

"Could you tell me why are you taking the hobby of dying every single morning?" The platinum haired angel exclaimed angrily as she didn't need to be worried about the fiery teen anymore. He looked very alive and he himself said that he felt fine. "I have been working on reviving you for three hours nonstop. Why are you doing this to me?" The platinum haired girl continued rambling on as Michael looked at Crocell confused, but Crocell just shrugged off.

"Now do me a favor and stop dying, you are going to kill me from stress." Saraiel finished reprimanding him in a better mood as she spent all her frustrations.

Michael looked at her curiously and surprisingly, he didn't explode. It was refreshing and completely new for him to see someone else, beside Lucifel and Baal of course, get worried about him. He felt touched and in good spirits as this situation never had happened before. Maybe he wasn't destined to be hated, mistreated and completely alone after all.

"Now that you are finally awake, it's time for you to eat." Saraiel said in a happy tone as she brought him some food. "Crocell go and take a bath. I still need to bandage you two and it takes time. We have a meeting with the rest of the team in two hours and we can't delay it any longer. "

The taller angel took his time to rise from his bed, take his new clothes and disappear in the bathroom. Michael was finishing his food as Saraiel put on his bed new fresh clothes. "When he gets out is your turn." The platinum haired girl said pleasantly as she left the room without another word.

Half an hour later, Crocell entered the room fully dressed signaling that it was Michael's turn to use the bathroom. The process was similar and half an hour later Michael was again in the room but without his shirt as he had a thick and wet bandage carefully surrounding his ribs.

Minutes later, the platinum haired girl entered the room again. Both boys noted that she took a shower too as her hair was still wet and wore new fresh clothes. "Let's change those bandages." The platinum girl said as she approached the fiery teen with her medicine bag.

It took her an hour to finally finish changing the wet bandages to fresh ones of both angels. She was happy to see that both boys had healed fast enough to be able to walk with slight discomfort. She wasn't expecting this to happen that sooner but it was a pleasant surprise anyway.

The team used one of the empty bedrooms as the meeting room since Saraiel didn't want the wounded boys to check yet if they could resist walking down the stairs. Everyone was already seated in a chair when the three angels entered inside the designated meeting room.

The room was very alike the rest of the bedrooms in sizes, distribution, decoration and color. The only difference was that it had only one bed as the second one was in Saraiel, Crocell and Michael's room. The other four team members added several chairs in the room be more comfortable as they needed to discuss several things that could require time. The chairs were distributed around the bed as it was intended to be used as an improvised meeting table.

As everyone seated in their respective chair, Nelchael began the meeting. "Guys, there are several things that need our attention as we are stuck in a desolate planet with a pending mission and no possible way to contact Heaven or get back."

The blond haired angel stops to look at each member. Everyone had a bored expression on their face, except for Saraiel and Parkael. While, the platinum haired girl was actually paying attention to what he was saying, the pink haired boy was distractedly fixing his hair.

"The only good thing is that we can get food as the planet has water and vegetation. Besides, Germael found in the kitchen some pills that with water and a heating machine can transform into food." Nelchael continued his boring monologue and was rudely interrupted by Iciriel.

"Could you get to the point? You are boring everyone to death." The dark haired girl said eager to cut all the babbling. "Alright, what you all suggest to do then?" Nelchael answered angrily.

"I think that we should continue with mission and find on the way, any possible mean to get back home." Germael said easily, making the blond haired angel angrier as he felt that he was losing the control of the team again. He really hated the tall brown haired angel.

"Everyone agree with the suggestion?" The blond haired angel said as he barely contained his anger. "Sure!" everyone agreed as it was the most rational thing to do.

Michael remembered he had his phone with him, but didn't say anything as he tried earlier to call his twin in a video conference and it didn't work. The phone had the frontal glass broken and the device wasn't functioning correctly since crash accident. He still hoped that at least it could receive his twin's calls.

"Alright, let's check the mission parameters..." The blond haired angel continued with the meeting but was cut by Crocell. "Wait a minute... You are the team leader and you haven't check the mission yet?" questioned the orange haired male harshly.

"Oh, Father! You didn't!" exclaimed Germael perplexed. "What do you expect; he is a stupid blond after all." Iciriel answered heatedly. "Who are you calling stupid, bitch?" Nelchael said to the black haired girl angrily.

"Guys, stop arguing. It won't help us find a solution to our predicament." Saraiel intervened hoping that they would stop fighting and focus on the matter at hand. Sadly, It didn't happen. "No one is talking to you whore..." Nelchael shouted at the platinum haired girl angrily as one more time she tried to take his leading position.

He approached the girl with two intentions in mind. His intentions were to hit the girl and put her in place, but got a surprise as another contender rose from his sitting position and went to aid the platinum haired girl. This contender was very dangerous even if he was alone and could inspired fear in the strongest warriors without putting much effort.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, sissy? What's the matter? Do you have issues with power?" Michael shouted back at Nelchael. This action, not only froze the blond haired angel right in the spot, but also froze the other three angels as well.

The blond haired angel was perplexed as it was the first time a soldier of lower rank had the balls to talk to him with such a commanding power. The other three angels recognized the dangerous change in his mood as they liked to flare his temper whenever they could. This was the time to make a save retread.

"And you three shut the fuck off; I am tired of your stupid rambling." The angered teen continued scolding the other three angels, but they kept their thoughts shut since Michael's temper flared. "Now you four, stop being useless and give me the damn folder. I will not tolerate any misbehaving."

The fiery teen sent a deadly glare in Nelchael's direction as he tried to protest. "And I don't care who the fuck is the fucking leader. I am in charge now and all of you will have to deal with it or be burned! Understand?" The fiery teen stopped the harsh scolding to look at each of them. He noticed how they squirmed under his intensely gaze. "Now, sit and be quiet."

The four angels did as he said and even Nelchael gave him the folder. Michael began to inspect the folder while Parkael was fixing his nails. He continued to act as if nothing had happened at all while Saraiel was seated in her chair looking sadly at the floor.

After several minutes of complete silence, Michael exclaimed angrily. "This fucking shit doesn't have anything useful. I thought those bastards said that everything we needed was here."

"What?" everyone exclaimed in unison. "It only says that we need to get a journal, a black metallic box and a thin silver box." The fiery teen clarified deep in thought. "Is that all it says?" Germael asked the red haired teen with a contemplative glance. "Yes." It was the fiery teen's only reply.

"What do you suggest to do?" The brown haired angel asked again. Everyone moved their sight to look at Michael as he carefully chose their next move. "We will have to check the whole city and see if we find a clue or something that will help us contact Heaven." Michael stopped to looked at everyone in case there was an objection, but surprisingly everyone seemed to agree with him.

"Crocell, Parkael and Germael will search for more food supplies, Iciriel and Nelchael will search for a way to transport on earth, and Saraiel and I will search for healing supplies and something that could help us communicate with Heaven." He made a pause in order to give the folder to the platinum haired girl.

"Keep it save in case we could need it later on" Michael spoke directly to her and them continued with the rest of the team. "After that, we will reunite here and from there we will decide where to go." The fiery angel finished giving the instructions and everyone rose from their seats to work on their respective task.

In Heaven, the atmosphere in the house was deadly tense as Baal's cheerful attitude died the moment those three words escape Lucifel's lips. "Where is Michael?" It was like getting splashed with a bucked of cold water.

It wasn't fair, the only time Lucifel acknowledge her was when she was with Michael and it was Michael the one that actually included her in the conversation.

It seems that it didn't matter how far he was, he still manage to stay in the dark beauty's mind. "Baal, where is Michael?" The dark haired angel asked again bringing her back to reality. His tone of voice was still neutral but his eyes told a different story. He was worried and was getting impatient as time passed.

"Maybe if I change the subject he will actually leave it there and pay attention to me." The girl thought trying to convince herself that that could actually happen. "Do you want a pie? I made one a few hours ago." The girl said smiling seductively. She was very beautiful but subconsciously Lucifel still found his fiery twin more gorgeous.

"Baal, you need to focus. Where is Michael?" The dark haired angel said patiently even though he was barely containing the frustration he felt. "What is wrong with her? It's like she doesn't want me to know where my twin is." The dark haired angel thought annoyed as he contemplate the situation. "He is not here..." The blond haired angel said with a defeated voice.

"If things keep this way, he will never be mine." Baal thought gloomily as she recognized how futile it was to think she could win when the other contender was none other than Michael himself. He may not notice but it was difficult to exceed him in anything as he always manages to turn the tables to his advantage in the last minute.

Every single female angel and most of the male angels wanted to have Lucifel's heart but Michael beat them to it and the worst part was that he didn't even tried.

"I can see that." Lucifel stated ironically as his bad mood flared. "It is like she's trying to separate him from me... Maybe she likes Michael..." The dark haired angel thought darkly only to freeze immediately in the spot as he contemplates this new revelation.

Something dangerously dark invade him making his blood to boil, his anger to rise and his murderous thoughts to race. "Now, tell me WHERE IS HE?" He asked now visible mad as he couldn't contain his feelings any longer.

"I don't know..." The girl lied trying to placate his murderous aura while, at the same time, tried to avoid giving him the information he wanted to know. Sadly for her, he didn't take the bait. "Well if you are not going to tell me, I will have to find it myself" Lucifel said with finality as he walked out of the kitchen in the direction of the main doors.

"He went to a mission!" The blond girl exclaimed in desperation as she didn't want him to be mad at her. He could end her friendly relationship with the fiery teen and she still needed Michael to be able to reach the dark haired prince.

"Where was the mission's destination?" The dark haired angel asked eagerly as all his anger and murdering thoughts were left behind.

"He went to a planet name Imperia with a team." The girl finally admitted it. Lucifel didn't waste any time and ran as fast as he could to his room leaving a perplexed Baal behind. "Hey, where are you going? Lucifel wait!" But her pleas weren't heard by the tall angel as his priority was to locate his twin.

When he reached his room, he closed the door and turned the whole room into a mess as he searched for the damn phone. After fifteen minutes of search, he finally found the phone and touched several buttons call his twin in a video conference, but the call ended abruptly.

He was getting angry and desperate. "What am I going to do?" The dark haired angel thought frustrated as he sat in his messed bed. "Let's try a simple phone call." Lucifel decided to see if this option worked and wasn't disappointed as the phone began to ring. The waiting was killing him as he just wished to receive an answer from his beloved twin.

"Hello?" The soft voice of his beloved twin answered the call giving some peace to his overloaded nerves. "Brother" Lucifel said with a relieved tone.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p> 


	11. Foreign Memories

Hi everyone! I am back. I am really sad that I didn't have any review. I hope it's because you hadn´t had the time to read and not because the story turn out boring.

This is my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own angel sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"Hello?" The soft voice of his beloved twin answered the call giving some peace to his overloaded nerves. "Brother" Lucifel said with a relieved tone.

Chapter 11: Foreign Memories

In planet Imperia, seven angels were getting prepared to fulfill the different tasks they had put on themselves. Three friends were talking together in one of the many rooms the big house had.

"I am tired of Nelchael." Germael commented to his friends as he sat at the edge of the bed. "You think that because you haven't been with Parkael all night long. Believe me, he is the personification of the word annoying." Iciriel answered back. "We can do something to remediate that situation, you know?" Crocell commented offhandedly.

"What should we do? Tell us, I am dying to know." Iciriel said to his orange haired friend in a sarcastic tone. "Let's get rid of them without rising suspicions." Crocell said easily as if he were talking about the weather.

"...And how do you think you'll pull such a remarkable plan into action?" The black haired girl asked keeping the sarcastic tone in her voice as she spoke to her orange haired counterpart. Germael was enyoing the interaction between the two friends and had a malicious smirk on his face.

"We have to go with Parkael to get the food supplies while you have to go with Nelchael to get the transport device. I'll say we can locked them somewhere and then we'll see what to do with the rest..."

"But I like Saraiel!" Germael interjected as fast as he could. He wasn't really interested in her, but he had to recognize that she was a beautiful girl and had a good personality that match with her innocent charisma. He didn't had the heart to eliminate her. "How could you like her? She is such a wimp!" Iciriel ranted angrily. Germael hadn't expect that reaction from the black haired girl and looked at Crocell puzzled.

Crocell was smirking evilly as he understood the hidden message between her outburst and couldn't stop himself from teasing her for the slip. "I think that you are jealous of Germael's new love interest." The orange haired angel pointed out with a faked serious expression.

"That's stupid! What I am saying is that she is no one important." The dark haired girl shot back rapidly trying to cover up her slip as she had never showed any type of feelings towards her friends. "Besides, I'd rather keep Michael than her. He is a very good looking guy and he can be very manly and dominant when he's in charge."

"What? He is the dark prince!" Germael exclaimed perplexed and angry. "And a gorgeous one, may I add." Iciriel continued with a smile as she was delighted to see his reaction. She didn't liked Germael or Crocell in a romantic way, but it didn't stop her to feel the need to protect them as they were her real and only friends.

She would never admit it aloud in front of friends, foes or anyone at all, but she always felt a strange attraction for the fiery teen. He was indeed gorgeous and manly, but what she liked the most was that he looked so dominant, wild, strong, untouchable and unreachable. It made her insides vibrate with the greedy need to just make him hers forever.

Sadly, he was destinated to fall and she couldn't show to her friends that she like him at all, unless it was only to make them feel uncomfortable and less manly of course.

"I don't like him." Germael said clearly jelaous of the red haired teen. He didn't really had anything against the red head until that moment. "I want to keep him." Iciriel continue arguing. "Oh come on! I am sure you wouldn't even dare to kiss him..." Germael yelled back.

"You two stop! Don't worry about him or about Saraiel, we will deal with them later." Crocell decided to interrupt before things could get out of hand. "Let's focus on Parkael and Nelchael first. Later we can decide if we keep Saraiel and Michael as you two seem interested in them, allright?"

"Sure!" Germael and Iciriel answered in unison as both friend were angry at the other for different reasons. The door was suddenly opened and a very irate red haired teen appeared. "Will you three stop wondering around the house and actually begin doing your tasks?" Iciriel smiled broadly as she saw the perfect opportinapproached near the teen and irk her friends.

"I'd do anything you want me to, gorgeous." Iciriel spoke to Michael sensually as she approached him in a predatory way and kissed him just besides his lips. This action earned a disapproving grunt from her two friends and a hard glance from Germael while Michael looked at her with wide eyes. "Why she is she kissing me?" thought the fiery teen in shock as he watched the dark haired girl walking away from them. The kiss wasn't bad but he always preferred his twin's kisses and hugs.

"What did you two do to her?" Michael asked them as he too left the place without waiting the reply in order to search for Saraiel since she was the one going with him to get the medical supplies and communication device.

Once everyone was in their respective group, they sepparate to search the whole city. Nelchael and Iciriel took the left route as Michael and Saraiel took the central route while Germael, Crocell and Parkael took the right route.

The city was small and quite old as many stony houses adorned their line of sight. The highest buildings only had from three to four stories high and were designed to be the small malls, commercial buildings, schools and hospitals.

Something glistened every now and then as the duo walked their destinated path. Saraiel was humming softly a song as Michael walked a few feets behind her looking everything around him.

The place was desolate but strangely, Michael felt a strong wave of nostalgia as he felt at home. "But I am not at home." The red haired teen thought puzzled at this new revelation.

The streets, neighborhood and malls looked so familiar yet, he couldn't grasp where he had seen this place before. As the main street split into two paths, they chose to walk on the left one.

A few minutes later something glistened several times cathing Michael's attention as he stopped abruptly to look a the place but found only air and a landscape. "I thought I saw something." The fiery teen thought as he took in the scene that developed before him.

Just in front of him was located a small yet welcoming stony house. It had a small rocky pathway that served as the house entrance, a wooden roof and it had many trees and bushes surrounding the area. He remembered the house and being inside it too. "But I have never been here..." The fiery teen thought confused by his mixed emotions of excitement and apprehension.

"Michael, are you alright?" Saraiel asked the fiery teen as she discovered he wasn't following her and decide to approach him. But he didn't answered her as he heard the familiar female voice of the glistening creature whispering in his ears. "My Lord..." Her voice kept whispering the words over and over until he felt himself slip in a memory.

Everything was blurry. He could hear many children's voices around him, people talking, blurry things moving around and nothing did make sense. He felt very small like he were a ten year old kid. He was getting impatient and scared by the minute, but someone touched his shoulder bringing him out of that circus.

"Are you alright?" A young boy asked him. He looked like a nine year old kid with a porcelain light cream skin, vibrant green eyes, rosy lips and a beautiful straight long blond hair. The kid was beyond beautiful and Michael's heart started beating so fast and his stomach fluttered without a reason.

"Yehu" The name escape Michael's lips as he froze in the spot. "How do I know the blond kid's name?" Michael thought shoked. "Who else would it be silly?" The blond boy replied happily "Come on! Let's play" he continued to say as he grabbed Michael's hand and drag him around the house. "He looks like someone I have meet before..." Michael thought trying to locate his face.

The house was quite small on the inside. It had a small living room with some furniture, a small dining room with four wooden chairs and a small round wooden table, a big kitchen made in wood with a stony black surface, two bedrooms and one bathroom. The whole house occupied only one floor and was very modest and small.

Michael remembered the place; it was Yehu's house. His family wasn't rich and he had to leave in this town. "We are here!" The blond boy exclaimed as they entered his room. Yehu quickly left Michael's hand to grab a strange book in one of the bedside desk. "I hide the book as you asked me." The blond boy said to Michael

"Where it is?" Michael asked without thinking. "I'll given it to you if you kiss me" Yehu's eyes sparkle with mischief and something that Michael still could recognized well. The blond boy didn't wait for the reply as he move closer to the red head and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

The kiss was slow and simple, but meaningfull. Michael's heart thundered and he felt a cool air touch his lips and his insides until the blond ended the kiss. He tasted like fresh air. "I like your kisses, it's like tasting fire." The blond boy said as he showed Michael his hidden place.

Yehu opened a lossened tile of the floor as it was made in wood and had a small separation between the tile and the earth below. He took out the book and gave it to Michael. The red head didn't waste any time and opened the book to find a very detailed drawing of a black box, a small silver box, some sort of laboratory and another book. Those were the items they were looking for.

"Michael, are you alright?" Saraiel asked the fiery teen as she grabbed his arms effectively pulling him out of the strange memory. "We have to enter that house." Michael replied slightly dizzy as he walked in the direction of the house with a concerned Saraiel right behind him.

"I am not carrying anything!" Parkael exclaimed as his two partners were taking several boxes of food and higiene supplies from the shelves. Crocell, Germael and Parkael found a mall with a supermarket inside and the three opted to check the place. The idea turned out to be a good one since they found some food similar to the ones Germael found in the house and other's that they were eager to try out as it didn't had an expiration date.

The supermarket was huge and had many shelves full with goodies and anything that could be needed. At one side it had a walk in freezer with meat that still looked fresh. The place was separated in areas, it had an area for cashiers, a small coffe shop, a preparation area for meat and cheese, and the area with the shelves.

"Stop waining and work!" Crocell answered back very annoyed. "I am not going to do it." Parkael insisted heatedly. "We can always fix that problem. Right, Crocell?" Germael interfere in the conversation as he gave a meaningful look to his orange haired friend.

"Alright! Let's fix the problem." Crocell said as he grabbed Parkael by the hand and threw him to Germael, who carried him the whole walk. "Let's see... Where can we put you?" Crocell was murmoring to himself as Parkael was waining and hitting Germael's back repeatedly. Germael didn't even flinch by the treatment.

"There!" The orange haired angel said happily as he spotted the walk in freezer. "Wait! What are you doing?" The pink haired angel was scared now since he hadn't done any damage to Germael and the three were completely alone.

Crocell opened the cold metallic door as Germael grab the pink haired angel and threw him inside closing the door inmediately. "Wait! Get me out of here Please!" Parkael screamed a the top of his lungs as he heard them laugh outside.

Michael and Saraiel entered the small stony house. Everything was exactly as Michael remembered from his early memory. He left Saraiel in the kitchen as she was checking everything for any possible or potential supply and went directly to Yehu's room.

Everything was in the exact same place. He went an opened the lousy tile finding the book from his early memory or dream. "This is unnerving." The fiery teen thought

as he opened the book to find the same drawings with some suggestions, opinions and coordinates on the sides of the paper.

Something began to ring bringing him out of his troubled thoughts. Michael began to check his pockets to find his supposedly dead phone. "It still receives calls!" The fiery teen thought excited as he pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" The fiery teen said eagerly as he couldn't believe he would be hearing his twin's voice again. "Brother..." Lucifel's voice answered back with a relieved tone. "Where are you? Are you alright?" His beautiful tone of voice rapidly changes from relief to apprehension.

The sudden change in his twin's voice made Michael's heart to throb painfully inside his ribcase as he recognized that Lucifel had been very worried about him again. He didn't know why it hurt him so much, but he knew it had something to do with his growing desire to have something more than a simple brotherly love with his twin. He wasn't very good in the subject, but he knew these strange feelings were unrequited and forbidden as both of them were twins.

"We are in the planet Imperia. Our spaceship crashed, many of us got hurt and we lost our pilot." Michael tried to explain it as evenly as possible even though, his internal turmoil was killing him from the inside.

"And you? How are you brother?" Lucifel breath slowly a if trying to maintain his composure. These small actions were the ones that instigate Michael's strange and forbidden desire. "I got badly hurt, but I am better now." The fiery teen answered back after several seconds of pure silence.

"WHAT!" Lucifel exclaimed angrily from the other end of the line. "I am going to get you back in this instant and I don't care if I have to talk with Father to be able to do so! I´ll call you in a few hours and you better answer me!"

There were a few seconds of silences on the line as Michael waited for his brother to continue his outburst, but got a surprise as his twin finally said in a low voice. "Please keep yourself save, I don't want to lose you. Promise me you will do it." Michael had to swallow hard with this revelation. It was very hard not to feel something wrong for Lucifel when he behaved like that. He just wished he knew for sure if he was in love, had a crush or strange brotherly feelings. It didn't matter anyway. Even if Heaven gave him it's back, everything would be alright if he had Lucifel with him.

"I promise." It was all that Michael could say as Lucifel's reaction earned a small smile from the fiery teen's lips and his heart thundered stronger than ever. He will always treasure moments like this in his heart forever.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11<p>

I have to say that I really loved how this chapter turned out. ;P

Why is everyone kissing Michael, anyway? Well, Yehu's kiss doesn't count since it was a memory.


	12. Dark Discoveries

Hi everyone! This is the second chapter. As always, this is my first story and I hope you like it.

Beware of bad language.

Disclaimer: I don't own angel sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"I promise." It was all that Michael could say as Lucifel's reaction earned a small smile from the fiery teen's lips and his heart thundered stronger than ever. He will always treasure moments like this in his heart forever.

Chapter 12: Dark Discoveries

"How are we supposed to know if any of this shit could help us as a travel device?" Nelchael exclaimed irately pointing out several strange looking pieces of metal around them.

They were inside a giant store that was excibiting several similar strange looking metal devices. They looked luxurious and seem comfortable as they had two individual ergonomic seats at the front row and one long seat at the back. It had two wheels on each side and a strange leather circular thing with a glass screen at the front of the left seat.

The store had only one floor but it had a two stories ceiling and several cubicles and closed office at the back. They inspected every single office and cubicles in hopes of finding something useful, but they were disappointed as they only found a glass door just beside one of the offices. Iciriel opened the door to find a complete dark room. "What's this?" Iciriel asked puzzled as Nelchael answered angrily. "It's just a basement. Nothin useful you will find there, now get moving as we have to find this stupid travel device!"

He kept walking away of the basement glass door without checking if Iciriel followed him as his mind was perturbed by other thoughts. She gave a few more looks at the strange glass door and decided to follow the blond haired angel.

He couldn't believe that Michael was the official leader now. "I can't believe I let that stupid midget be in charge!" The blond continued his ranting as Iciriel reached his side and walked besides him completely bored of his waining.

When they reached the other end of the store, she froze in place as she looked at one of the dark silver device. It had a sophisticated design and had a small black ring logo in the front with a circle divided in four halves. Two of them were celurean and the other two were white. The black ring had the letters BMW incrusted in it.

"Are you listening to me?" Nelchael asked the dark haired girl annoyed at her lack of response but stop his ranting as he heard some voices at the front of the store.

"Did you saw his face?" A male voice said in a hillarious tone. "Yeah, what a moron." another male voice said laughing. The blond haired angel recognized the last voice as his loathed dear friend Germael. He was the one that always defied his authority, but didn't even object to Michael's authority.

The blond haired male didn't waste any time as he went to the front of the store to meet the other two male angels. "What brings you here? Shoudn't you two be gathering with Parkael the food supplies?" Nelchael asked annoyed. "Well, yeah. We finished getting all the supplies a few moments ago." Crocell said happily.

"That attitude is strange. He should have gotten angry with me by now." Nelchael thought as he looked at the two angelic friends suspiciously. Both angels seem too happy for his liking. "Where is Parkael?" The blond haired angel asked with a deadly tone in his voice.

"He is at the house with the supplies. We thought Iciriel could need some help with her task." Germael said easily. "That was a plausible answer." The blond haired angel thought as he let the other two angels help them with the task they got from Michael.

"Wow, look at that thing! It's beautiful!" Crocell exclaimed as he posed his eyes in the dark silver device with the BMW logo at the front. Iciriel was touching its fine and hard texture in admiration. "She is being doing that for several minutes and still hasn't stopped." Nelchael commented dryly.

"Who would stop admiring such a beauty?" Germael shot back as he too went to touch the cold hard device's surface. "Father, why did you send me with a bunch of morons to this planet?" The blond haired angel thought annoyed meanwhile Crocell looked at him in a creepy way from a few meters behind him. "It's time to put our plan in action." The orangel haired angel thought happily as he looked at his comrades.

"Why don't we look around?" Crocell said to his companions sending the subtle message to Germael and Iciriel as the girl took the lead driving them into a particular direction. She was walking to the place where she saw the glass door that connected to a basement or something like that.

A few minutes later they reached their destination and put the improvised plan into action. "Why did you lead us here?" Nelchael asked the girl angrily as he didn't see the reason why they would be there. It was just a door that leads to a basement. They would never find downstairs what they were looking for.

As Iciriel opened the door, Crocell and Germael grabbed the blond haired angel on each side and threw him inside the room. The blond haired angel rolled over the stairs until he landed on the dark cold wet floor. The three angels were laughing hard as they closed the door and a loud click was heard. Nelchael rise from his fallen position and ran to the door as fast as he could pulling it once. The door was closed. "See you!" Crocell salute him in a millitary style as they began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Guys, come on! It's not funny." Nelchael shouted angrily as he pulled the door knob several times. He could hear their laughs at the distance. "I can't believe those bastards locked the door and have the balls to leave me here!" The blond haired angel though very annoyed.

"Get me out of here, NOW!" He continued shouting at the top of his lungs as he banged the glass door repeatedly, but without success as it neither budged nor broke. Nelchael couldn't hear the three angel's voices anymore.

The sound of something hitting the floor reached his ears putting his senses in full alert. "Hello? Is somebody there?" The blond haired angel asked as he walked down the stairs ending in complete darkness since the light that came from the other side of the room dimly illuminate a part of the stairs. The silence inside the room was unnerving and the atmosphere felt cold and empty, like something wasn't right.

As nothing else seem to happen, he decide to get back to the door and see if he could make it budge or brake. Sadly, several minutes passed and he was still stuck with the same predicament.

"When I get out of here, those morons are going to pay for sure. I..." swore the blond haired angel under his breath, but his trail of thought was cut short when another sound of several things falling on the floor came harder this time. It was like someone was actually throwing it around the room.

His senses flared once more as adrenaline rushed his body preparing him for any possible circumstance. His body was slightly trembling with fear, his mind was racing with too many ideas and the feeling he had in his stomach was killing him as it told him to run for his life.

The worst part was that he was trapped in the room with no possible means to get out. He blond haired angel summoned what was left of his courage and walked down the stairs again.

The whole room was dark and it was impossible to see a thing against such blackness. It was difficult for him to determine its size, the amount of stored items and shelfs, any possible doors and if it had any adjacent rooms.

The blond haired angel blindly tried to reach in the ceiling any lightbulb or something that could illuminate the place and help him drown his fears.

After several seconds walking in complete darkness with his arms extended to the ceiling, his adrenaline pumping through his veins and only his thoughts for company, the blond haired angel found the object he was looking for.

"Thank you Father." Nelchael murmured relieved as he didn't waste any time and pulled the metallic lace to bring the bulb to life. He moves his sight again to look in front of him and a high pitched scream escaped his lips as he lost his balance and landed on the floor.

Someone was standing near him and only the dark sillouette could be seen. "W... Who are you?" The blond haired angel stuttered terrified. The dark figure took the opportunity to take one step forward into the light. The movement gave the blond haired angel a chance to get a glimp on its features.

The dark figure was definetely male and he was short of stature. He was around 13 or 14 years old, had light cream skin and short wild red hair. It was wearing black leather clothes, yet most of his face and skin was still hidden by the darkness.

The blond haired angel exhale in relief as he recognize the dark figure since there was only one angel in Heaven with that exact description.

"Thanks Father it's you, Michael... You almost gave me a heart attack" The blond haired angel said with a smile on his face. He was really glad it was only the Dark Prince. The red haired teen stayed silent in the exact same spot as he looked intensely at Nelchael.

"Is something wrong?" The blond haired angel asked worried as minutes passed and he didn't received any type of answer. The silence reign for a few more uncomfortable minutes until Michael decides to answer his plea. "Do you know the chosen one?" Michael's voice was very rasp, as if he hadn't talked in a millenia.

"Chosen one? What are you talking about?" Nelchael questioned the red haired teen as he looked him hard. He was trying to figure out why he was acting so odd.

"You Know..." Michael answered back with his raspy voice evenly. "I know what? Michael, you are scaring me now" The blond haired angel said slowly as he began to rise from his fallen position.

"If you are not going to cooperate then there is no use for you..." Michael said gravely as he steps completely into the light.

The red haired teen was woaked in blood; his skin was very pale and had many bruises, gashes and deep wounds adorning his whole body. Part of his body was ripped and missing while his eyes were dead and souless.

"M... Mic... Michael, W... What happened to you?" The blond haired angel stuttered in horror as he looked at the battered fiery angel.

The fiery teens serious look transformed into a maniac smile showing bloody teeth beneath and making Nelchael feel more on edge with the situation. "The same thing that will happen to you..." said the monstrous creature as he attacked the blond angel.

Nelchael ran for his life, but the monster was faster and stronger, and manages to grab Nelchael's foot. The creature lifted him in the air and crashed him repeatedly with the floor, the ceiling, the walls and any item in the way as if he were a rag doll until it thought that was enough.

The blond haired angel lied with his front against the floor. The ride throught the room gave him a several deep wounds, many superficial wounds and a few broken bones around the body. Nelchael spat blood showing that he may have some internally bleeding too. He tried to move his damaged and pained body with no success as his mind was very groggy and his body was completely unresponsive.

The fiery teen took his time to look with a sinister smirk at his masterpiece. The wounded blond angel was soaked in his blood tainting everything around him as he patetically tried to move and save his life.

"...You will be one of us." The fiery teen whispered in his ear as he knelt besides him drawing a knive from one of his pockets. Michael grabs Nelchael's hand bringing it closer to him as the blond sob scared. "Please... Michael... Don't... Please!" The crying blond begged as he had an idea of what Michael was going to do.

"This will hurt..." Michael only said as he cut the two last fingers of Nelchael's hand earning a high pitched cry from the blond. The red haired teen threw the fingers near Nelchael's face and stood.

"...And you will help us get him." The red haired angel said with its raspy voice as it grabbed one of Nelchael's legs easily and dragged him to a dark and hidden metallic door. It was located at one end of the room.

The bulb's light didn't reach the area where the metallic door was, leaving the space in complete darkness. Nelchael was screaming loudly all the way while he tried to grab into anything that would help him avoid his destiny. Several seconds later, the door closed loudly automatically drowning the blond angel's high pitched and horrified screams.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 12<p>

OMG! Who is that Michael? And to think that I was beginning to like writing blondie! Oh well, shit happens.

In next chapter, Parkael will meet a mysterious man as Lucifel will try to convince Heaven to let him come to his twin's aid. Will the stranger help Parkael get out of the walk in freezer? Will Lucifel save his brother?

We will see in the next chapter! See you until then!


	13. Invisible Foe

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! I had an horrendous week with my surgery as I had to be in the hospital for three days, I made an allergic reactions to one of the medicines and later a stitch opened. My doctor changed the date of the surgery, so I only have a week and several days since I came out of there. I still have pain, but it's a lot better now.

Thanks a lot for the reviews! It's a relief to know the story is still good. I know the characters are more open to feelings compared with the original manga, but there has to be a reason why they ended behaving like that and I am planning to explore that part in the next story.

About Yehu, I can't tell who he is yet without spoiling the fun. Besides he plays an important role in my last story, but I promise to clarify some things about him later on!

Now with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

The bulb's light didn't reach the area where the metallic door was, leaving the space in complete darkness. Nelchael was screaming loudly all the way while he tried to grab into anything that would help him avoid his destiny. Several seconds later, the door closed loudly automatically drowning the blond angel's high pitched and horrified screams.

Chapter 13: Invisible Foe

Everything around him was dark, wet and beyond cold. There was no trace of light inside the giant walk in freezer, the cold was unbearable and the room was crowded with many hanging meat. The pink haired angel was seating against the cold metallic door on the floor.

Parkael didn't know how much time had passed since he was locked inside the room, but he was too cold and really whished to die and stop the suffering.

His outfit wasn't fit for the extreme cold and he felt his body very numb. He wore a nice short black skirt, a white tight top with strips and long black boots. Now he felt stupid for letting those bastards lock him.

"I wish someone could help me get out of here." Parkael whispered sadly and numb. A sound immediately came from the back of the freezer and all the meat began to move slightly making more strange sounds.

"Is someone there?" Parkael shout scared. He suddenly remembered he had a flashlight in his pocket. It was one of the things Michael insisted on everyone to take with them and he was glad he hear the advice.

He quickly rises from his seating position taking out the item and turning it on. The room was big and had several lines and rows of meat hanging from the ceiling by metallic hooks. They were moving slightly and he had to walk between them to check the place. As he approached the end of the room something glistened and he put his flashlight on it. It was strange as it looked like a translucent person.

The strange being was standing right in front of him. Its silhouette showed it was a tall male with short translucent hair and gravity defying bangs. Parkael froze in place. "What am I supposed to do?" The angel thought suddenly very scared.

The creature screamed at the angel in a masculine guttural and monstrous voice as it moved to grab the angel. The angel ran with all his might and start hitting the metallic door without avail. "I don't want to die here!" The pink haired angel screamed as he kept hitting the door. "Help me!"

The metallic door suddenly opened letting the angel get out, stumbles with a step and finally lands on top of something hard. "It's a male body." Parkael thought as he immediately sat on top of his possible savior to have a better look at him.

He had his knees bent upwards and was supporting Parkael's back. His upper torso, arms and head were against the floor and his eyes were looking directly into Parkael's eyes.

The stranger had soft light cream skin with a short violet hair and violet gravity defying bangs. He had fine features and had vivid violet eyes to match his hair. He looked refined, intelligent and very handsome. He was dressed in a black leather outfit giving him a bad boy look.

"Who are you?" Parkael asked the stranger as he was sure his team was the only living thing on the planet. "I am Victor. What's your name gorgeous?" The stranger's deep baritone voice said as he used his arms to lift his upper body up encasing the angel with his body.

Victor had a sly smile on his face as he gave an appreciative look at the pink haired angel. Parkael blushed madly as it was the first time someone was flirting so openly with him, since his objective in Heaven never pay attention to him, but to his red haired twin. It was sad since Michael was so clueless.

"I am Parkael" The pink haired angel said timidly to the violet haired stranger while said stranger's move his face dangerously close to the angel's face.

"You look and smell delicious" Victor said in a appreciative tone. "What were you doing inside that freezer?"

"My friends trap me in there." The angel said in a sad voice as he looked at Victor's strong and well defined belly. The stranger had a tight shirt that showed all his muscles.

"It's a shame they would prefer to let a delicious beauty like you die instead of eating you for the eternity." The violet haired stranger said as he kissed the angel on the check closely to his lips. "I can do this forever." Victor said as he kissed his nose, his other check and finally his lips.

The kisses felt so good and Parkael couldn't stop himself for feeling attracted to the stranger. The angel was surprised that he was able to get the attention of someone as gorgeous as this stranger.

"Do you live here?" The angel asked Victor after kissing him back for several minutes.

"Yes, my family and I are one of the few survivors." Victor said easily as he touched the angel's thighs while playing with his skirt.

"Really, how many and where are they?" The angel asked interested as he touched the stranger's clothed torso.

"My family is huge and consists of several brothers, and a sister. Our mom died several years ago and now our sister is in charge of the family business." The violet haired stranger said as he kissed the angel's throat.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I am happy to know your family is faring well. Why are you here and not with them?" The angel asked his new found love curiously.

"I was getting something to eat for my younger brothers and me. And I was glad I did as I meet such a gorgeous being and I can't wait to make him mine." Victor said as he grabbed possessively the small angel and kissed him deeply on his lips. "Don't you feel the same?"

The angel didn't know what to do. His team left him alone and he meet this stranger a few minutes ago, but he felt a strong attraction towards Victor that he decide to go with the flow. "I do. Will you make me love and present me your family?"

"I will make you love until you said it's enough and of course I will present you my family." Victor said as the rose from the floor and decides to carry Parkael in bridal style.

"I prefer you never stop." The pink haired angel said in what he hoped was a seducing tone to stir the passion in his partner.

"As you wish, darling." Victor said with a handsome smirk on his face. "I have to have you now, but where?"

"There is a bathroom..." The pink haired angel said as he pointed out the place they would be making love to each other for a while.

In Heaven, Lucifel was preparing himself for a quick meeting that he arranged with Father and the Council just a few minutes ago. It seems that the council didn't like being called to improvised meetings as they clearly expressed their thoughts to the dark haired angel.

Ironically, The Lord didn't seem to have any trouble assisting the meeting and he was rather interested in what Lucifel wanted to say. So at the end, the Council had to agree.

The meeting was going to be held in the Council's meeting room. The place was huge and had a small room with a dark screen were The Lord usually accessed to participate in the meetings. No one had ever entered in the room, but they were sure only The Lord used the place.

As he entered the room, everyone stood from their seats to give him a small bow and proceed to sit down. The room had a circular shape and all the Council's seats were arranged in rows following this shape. In the center of the circle were placed several seats and were surrounded by a wooden railing that separate that area from the council seats.

At the end of the room, The Lord small place was located. If you entered the room through the wooden double doors, it would be at the end of the room and right in front of you.

The dark haired prince took a seat in the middle of the room and began his speech. "Good evening's brothers and Father. I appreciate your disposition to assist to this improvised meeting. It has come to my knowledge that a team went to the Imperia planet with a mission."

"Yes, we send a team" One of the Council members answered curious with the situation.

"It seems that their spaceship crash and they got severely hurt." Lucifel decide to give them the news.

"How could you know this?" The first Council member began with the interrogation.

"I know this because you send my brother. I ask Neve to make me a device that enables me to contact another being. So, he made me two and I sensed it to my twin to be able to test it." The dark haired prince explained evenly. He tried to stay as calm as possible.

"So, you decide to make a devise and test it with your twin. Why you chose your twin?" A second Council member asked.

"Why would I not?"

"Because he is designated to fall, why you still treat him well?"

"Look, it doesn't matter who I chose to help me out. I just wanted to test the devise and thought Michael could help me. Besides, if it didn't work then I don't see the reason to bring Neve here. He is supposed to help us improve." Lucifel answered back exasperated. "What a bunch of morons." The dark haired prince thought annoyed.

"But..." A third Council member began arguing back but was interrupted by The Lord, whom decides it was time for Him to talk.

"I want to talk with Lucifel privately." The Lord said with a tone of finality, leaving no room for arguments. The Council left the place to give them some privacy. It was very uncommon for The Lord to ask them to leave, but an order is an order and they have to obey. Once the room was empty except for two beings, the real conversation started.

"Why you want to rescue him?" The Lord asked intrigued. He knew something like that was going to happen and he was thinking on sending a spaceship to bring back the team once the mission was done, but this events took him by surprise. He wasn't expecting for Lucifel to react this way.

"I want to because he is my twin." Lucifel answered back as it were the most logical reason.

"And is there any other reason?"

"That's a reason enough. I'd do anything for him"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Ok. I will let you go, but with two conditions. I chose your team and you will help Michael finish the mission." The Lord said in a pleasant and concealing tone after a few minutes of consideration.

"Yes, Father." Lucifel answered quickly and without much thought.

"Prepare yourself; you are going to leave in two hours. You will use one of the Nevefiumarian spaceships. I am sure you already know how to use it."

"Thanks, Father" The dark haired prince said with relief as he felt the adrenaline moving through his body. He won the battle and now they are going to save his twin.

Just as he was about to leave, The Lord said gravely to him. "Lucifel, make sure your twin stays at your side no matter what. Don't worry about the others."

Lucifel thought the request was strange but decided to follow it nonetheless since he really didn't care for any of the morons that went with his twin to the lonely planet.

"Yes, Father." The dark haired prince answered back as he left the place.

Back In Imperia, the bathroom was completely dark and only the moans of two beings could be heard loudly from the distance.

The angel had his back against his lover and his arms were resting against the hard countertop to support his body from all the activity.

The sex was amazing. Victor explored the angelic flesh leaving scratches, cuts and love bites in his body as the time passed and the interaction got more heated.

The angel was enjoying every single moment of the intercourse and his lover bit Parkael's shoulder making the angel grunt in approval as blood zipped through the wound.

The intercourse continued without interruptions for several more hours, but the angelic body was showing fatigue as time continued to pass and the action didn't stop.

Victor kept working on the angel, but now everything he did instead of giving the angel pleasure it was giving him pain as he felt very sore.

"Victor, I am tired. Maybe we should stop for now." The pink haired said to his lover tiredly. Maybe it was too much for his first time and his lover was an expert in the matter, but Victor continued on as if he hadn't heard the angel's plea at all. "Victor, I said that we can stop now. My body hurts."

"But I thought you wanted this forever." The violet haired stranger answered finally as he continued with his business lost in the feeling.

From his backward position, the pink haired angel tried to grab his lover flesh to push him away. "I said to stop..." But the angel froze in place as he discovered his hands were meeting with air.

Back in Heaven, everything was settled for the departure. The Lord kept his promise and chose six more angels to help Lucifel with the rescue mission.

Lucifel wasn't thrilled with his team. The Lord chose the most problematic angels in Heaven to help him with his journey. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Father was trying to get rid of them.

The positive part of the situation was that he was Lucifel and everybody showed him respect no matter how problematic they might be.

"Everyone is ready?" The dark prince asks to his team members as they entered the Nevefiumarian spaceship. "We are leaving to Planet Imperia."

In planet Imperia, Parkael still didn't know how to deal with the new revelation. He couldn't touch Victor and he seems to love having sex.

He remembered that on his right side there was a small wall with the light switch. He used his right hand to search blindly the switch while his left hand supported his body as his lover hadn't stop working on him.

Once he found the switch, he turned it on without much thought only to meet the bathroom mirror with an horrendous revelation.

Instead of the gorgeous and handsome violet haired lover, he found a monster. The creature still had the violet eyes and the violet hair defying locks, but his skin was ghostly white and was marred with blackened flesh where its skin was broken or missing.

His lover was biting his shoulder roughly and blood zipped from the wound tainting his lover's mouth and part of his face. He had blackened shark like teeth marred with blood and was smiling maniacally at the mirror.

Parkael's body was severely bruised and had many bleeding scratches, but what unnerved him the most was that in each scratch he had a transparent jelly like tentacle attached. Something dark, like black smoke, moved through them. Some of them were on his skin while others already tore the skin and were moving inside the flesh.

He looks at the mirror wall on his left to see another horrendous sight. Those jelly like tentacles were all over his legs, his back and his front. He was bleeding madly from everywhere and he soaked not only the monster but also the counter and the floor.

"Don't look me like that. Don't you like me anymore?" The creature whispered in his ear as it smiled evilly. "I still need to present you to my family. I am sure they will love eating you as much as I do"

"Please let me leave!" The angel screamed scared as he tried to disentangle himself from the creature unsuccessfully.

The creature got tired of his lover and used his hands and tentacles to restrict him more."You will be ours forever." It was all Victor said as a translucent portal opened near the mirror on the left. The creature secures its victim and drags the screaming angel to the portal. The portal closed immediately as they entered through it.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13<p>

Well, I wasn't planning for this chapter to take this path, but I was inspire with a reality show I saw on MTV and decide to add my dark perspective to see where it was going to take me!

In summary, know your partner, he/she may not be who you think he/she is.

About God, I tried to make him more mysterious as I recall they discovered his real identity at the end of the manga. I don't recall that any of the angels had seen Him before. Please let me know if I am wrong.

That was fun! Ok. In next chapter, Lucifel and crew reach Planet Imperia! Finally the twins would be together and I can test their "brotherly love" to the limit! See you!


	14. Desolated Feelings

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for the review; I am glad you are finding the story interesting. Sadly I can't answer the questions you have yet unless I spoil the fun, but as the story progress I promise I will clarify everything without giving away my last story. I will be using Spanish as the language of the Imperian race.

I have a secret to share with you. I am from Central America and my mother tongue is Spanish. I am writing in English to practice. That's why I always asked you to tell me if you saw any mistakes. Thanks a lot for your best wishes; I am feeling much better now that I have two weeks from the surgery. Things are coming alright.

Now with this said, let's continue with the story. I know that I said Lucifel was coming, but I need this chapter to go first in order to work with the twins. So in next chapter Lucifer will made his appearance. Sorry about that, I forgot I had to work this with Michael first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

The creature got tired of his lover and used his hands and tentacles to restrict him more."You will be ours forever." It was all Victor said as a translucent portal opened near the mirror on the left. The creature secures its victim and drags the screaming angel to the portal. The portal closed immediately as they entered through it.

Chapter 14: Desolated Feelings

The room was in complete silence as Michael passed the pages of the old book he found from his memories. Saraiel was still checking out the rest of the house leaving him the task of checking Yehu's room. He was seated on the blond boy's old bedroom.

The book was actually some sort of drawing book as it had many drawings made by a kid. The details, context and proportion of the drawings were really good, and it had a strange calligraphy written at the borders of the pages.

He didn't recognize the calligraphy since it seems to be some sort of code instead of a language. "How am I supposed to know where to go?" the fiery teen thought closing the book defeated. "Is there was a way to know what to do?"

Then he remembered the strange book Yehu had on his hand before he asked for a kiss. "Where did he put that book?" Michael thought trying to remember without much success and decide to search for the book. "Maybe it could help me remember something."

After checking the entire place he found the book. It had a weird, but simple cover with a tribal design. "It looks like a history book." The fiery teen thought as he opened the book in any page. The language was completely strange to him as he had never seen it before. It was kind of ironic since The Lord made sure he learned every existing language.

"This is getting me to nowhere." The fiery teen thought angrily and as he was about to close the book, something clicked inside his mind. The hidden information spread through his brain cells at a quick pace making him to suddenly remember.

Michael didn't waste any time as he began reading the book again. "Los Buuras son terribles monstruos que tienen una extraña conexión con sus amos. Se caracterizan por caminar en cuatro patas, tener un pelaje dorado y poseer dientes y garras grandes y afiladas. Tienen una fuerza impresionante y son capaces de matar varios enemigos al mismo tiempo. Los Carnevos los utilizan como medio de transporte y compañeros de guerra."

It surprised him how perfectly he understood the language now if he compared the knowledge he had about it just a few minutes ago. He remembered hearing about the Cavernos and their furry companions before since they were the barbaric race Heaven conquered not long ago. "I don't understand what does this have to do with our quest?" Michael thought as he kept looking at the page in hopes of finding a hidden meaning without any success.

He didn't have much time to ponder their situation as his pupils dilated and his body froze falling to the floor while a memory made itself known. The city was huge, gorgeous and very cosmopolitan. Giant skyscrapers, malls, hospitals, schools and mansions were made in metal, glass and concrete. Huge parks, vegetation, fountains and asphalt streets filled the city.

He remembered the city; it was his home. On the west side of the city, a giant four story mansion with everything a person could dream to have was located. Michael remembered living in that place. It seems that he was the son of an extremely wealthy family.

At the moment he was inside his room. The room was huge and had the bedroom, a bathroom, a huge walk in closet, a library, a living room and a personal laboratory. Everything looked clean, wealthy and luxurious. Michael was seating on his chair inside the laboratory room and was talking with someone. He had a black metallic box with several tribal marks on it.

"Cual es este descubrimiento que querías mostrarme, amor?" A beautiful baritone voice asked behind the fiery teen. Michael moved his face to look into a pool of deep green eyes.

Michael's heart stopped working properly with the sight in front of him as the apparition looked so breathtaking. He had blond straight hair that reached his shoulders and slight cream porcelain skin. He was wearing a white and green attire to match his gorgeous green eyes.

The man in front of him was Yehu and he looked like a 25 years old. "I have seen his face before, but where?..." The fiery teen thought puzzled as his heart thundered in his ears.

"Encontre una forma de interferir con la conexión que esos tontos Cavernos tienen con sus Buuras." Michael heard himself say to his companion.

"Es en serio? Que encontraste? Esos monstruos han estado tratando de conquistarnos por años." The blond beauty said with interest as he looked the black metallic box intrigued. It was very small and could fit Michael's hand easily.

"Si utilizamos este Neutralizador... " Michael said to Yehu pointing out the small black box. "Nosotros podremos dominar la frecuencia mental de los Buuras y podremos hacerlos ir en contra de sus amos." The fiery teen finished with a smirk on his face.

"Eres un genio, mi amor." Yehu said as Michael rise from his seat leaving the black box in the white desk. He noted that the blond man was smaller than him. It seems that Michael grew into a very tall man just like his twin. "Is this the way Lucifel feels when he is surrounded by everyone?" The fiery teen thought curious as he liked the feeling of being tall.

He took several steps forward and encased the blond man into a hug. "Te amo." He heard himself said as he kissed Yehu with passion. Immediately, he felt the cool air awakening his fiery element and speeding his heartbeats and adrenaline. He just wanted to have the blond right there and Yehu seems willing to let Michael have him.

"Michael! Are you alright?" Michael heard a female voice said as someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see a blurry picture in front of him and he couldn't make out what was going on.

"What happened?" The girl asked him as he felt himself being encased by delicate arms and a soft body. A strange feeling of security and something unknown invaded him for the first time in millennia.

As his vision cleared, he discovered Saraiel was hugging him and his head was resting on her clothed breast. It was the first time someone besides Lucifel or Baal hug him and Baal never got this close with him. It felt strange but nice to be held by a girl on this way.

"I think I know where we can find the black box from our mission." Michael answered back from his secured position between her arms. "That's a relief to know, but are you feeling alright?" The platinum haired angel asked him with concern in his voice.

He had to smile at that as it was very strange for someone to show him concern. "I am good." The fiery teen answered back as he grabbed the two books that fell with him. "Let's get back to the house and decide what to do from there."

It was already afternoon when Saraiel and Michael decide to return to their temporary home. The other guys should be already there and waiting them by now. It was an unpleasant discovery when they learned that Nelchael and Parkael were nowhere to be found.

"How come you three don't know where they are?" The fiery teen asked annoyed. "Who do they think I am, stupid?" Michael thought angrily as the feeling showed in his powerful eyes and his violent nature.

"I know you know where they are! And you are going to show me or you three will definitely be in trouble with me!" Michael thundered back as he saw that Crocell was going to object. Michael really didn't care about the others since all of them seem to pester him to no end, but if he was going to be the boss, he might as well try to keep the team together and alive.

"I am not giving you a choice on this matter! Now, move!" The fiery teen continued with a tone that leaves no room to object. Crocell and Germael were a little nervous as they never thought Michael had this imposing, rebellious and violent trait in his personality.

Iciriel was dying to just kiss him and have him right there and in that exact instant. She just have to make the right moves to have him. "Michael, please forgive them! They don't know when to stop, but I can tell you were Parkael and Nelchael are so that we can continue with our quest." The dark haired girl said in a serious tone mellowing Michael's ire and leaving her two friends in shock.

"I can't believe she sold us and threw us the whole blame. Sweet!" Crocell thought with a smirk as he understood that she was trying to get into the red head's pants. He had used that same strategy before to get a couple of female angels, so he wasn't really mad at her. He was actually very proud as it was the first time she had done this to get a boy for herself. It was a little strange she chose the fiery teen as her bedtime partner, but he guessed it was only for fun until she got tired of him and threw him away as Crocell himself had done with many female angels before.

Sadly, Germael wasn't taking the news as well as Crocell as he recognized he will have to fight with Michael for Iciriel's love and Michael has become a very difficult adversary. It was kind of ironic since he was designated to fall. "How he managed to steal Iciriel's heart?" The tall brown haired angel thought annoyed.

"Show me the way." Michael said to the dark haired girl as she happily took the lead to get them to Parkael's location. Once they reached the supermarket, she lead them to the walk in freezer Parkael was supposed to be only to find it open.

"Well, he was supposed to be here..." The black haired girl said surprised. Germael and Crocell were surprised too as it was impossible for Parkael to open the door without someone's help. Michael inspected the place and found something slimy, transparent and jellylike on the metallic door's handle.

"It seems that Parkael got help and we are not alone on this planet after all." Michael said to no one in particular. "We have to divide and search the place." The fiery teen ordered as they began to search for their missing friend.

After an hour of search, they heard a female scream coming from the male bathroom and everyone stopped what they were doing and proceeds to reach the place. The bathroom wasn't luxurious. It had white tiles on the walls and baby blue partitions to separate the counter from the bathrooms.

The counter was made with a black stone and the artifacts were made in white ceramic and silver taps. Saraiel was standing near a pool of blood that reached most of the floor and counter. The walls an partitions were sprayed with blood too.

Crocell and Germael got worried about the situation. "This place wasn't like this when we left." Crocell commented aloud. He remembered going to the bathroom before they went to bug Nelchael and the place was clean. They never thought their joke was going to end like this as they didn't intend to let them die, just scares the shit out of them. Alright, they did want to get rid of both annoying boys, but not in this way.

"Saraiel, could you know if this blood is from Parkael?" Michael asked the platinum girl in a gentle tone. It was better to stay close and cooperate with one another if there was something else outside.

"Yes, I only need to mix a few ingredients and I could know if the result turns out positive." The girl answered back as she grabs a small tube from her bag to fill it with the blood.

"Good." Michael said to the platinum haired girl as he turn his face to look at the three friends. "Show me where is Nelchael."

"And what if we don't want to?" Germael challenged the fiery teen back as he put himself between Michael and Iciriel in a gesture of jealously.

"What the fuck is your problem? YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IS NELCHAEL and you better tell me, NOW." The fiery teen shout heatedly to Germael weakening the brown haired angel's courage as Michael proved to be a fearless warrior that won't be easily intimidated by anyone at all.

It was quite funny to see how scare Crocell and Germael were becoming while Iciriel was looking at the teen in a loving way. She really liked unreachable guys and Michael had an untamable persona to match the description. She was burning internally with passion and desire, and she just wish to have him right there.

Saraiel was nervous with the situation as things were definitely getting out of hand. Now Nelchael was trapped somewhere else while Parkael was nowhere to be found and Michael seems to think that he could be dead. "What are we going to do?" she thought actually scared for their safety.

"I will show you were Nelchael is." Iciriel said with a tone of finality as she looked at Germael angrily. He was sabotaging her conquest. Crocell couldn't be more humored with the situation.

"Lead the way." Crocell said trying to cool the heated temperaments and helping Iciriel with her conquest. He didn't have anything against Germael, but he waited to long to get the girl and she needs to practice first. Crocell received a glare from Germael for that.

When they reached the car shop, Iciriel lead them to the small basement were they trapped Nelchael. The same thing happened, Nelchael was nowhere to be found and there was a pool of blood where the light bulb was turned on.

Upon more inspection Michael discovered a few fingers on the floor. "Nelchael was attacked too" Michael said after a few moments of silence. "Iciriel, could you check if these fingers belong to Nelchael? I recall you are an expert using technology for that investigating area. Saraiel check if this blood belongs to Nelchael."

Their technology wasn't that advance in Heaven, but they were able to recognize blood and missing parts for their comrades. "Sure." both girls said at the same time as they collected their respective sample to work on them when they reached their temporary house.

"Let's gets something that would help us move around the cities more easily and if the samples proved to be right. We will be moving to a new city tomorrow." The fiery teen said with finality.

"I think we should continue our mission." Crocell said to Michael. He didn't want to sound like he didn't care about the others, but they had a mission to complete.

"That's what we will be doing in the next city. I think I know where the black box is." Michael answered back easing Crocell's feeling and at the same time surprising the trio. "Let's get this transport device shall we?"

They divide themselves into groups to check the place for any possible way of transport. Michael went with Saraiel as she didn't want to end in Nelchael or Parkael's predicament. Ironically The Dark Prince was the safest angel to be with.

She saw a beautiful white device that took her attention while Michael kept walking a couple of feet away to pose his sight on a dark silver device. It had a sophisticated design, had four wheels and the dark silver surface was adorned with several windows on each side, back and front.

It had a emblem of a black ring with a circle divided in four halves. Two of them were cerulean and the other two were white. The black ring had the letters BMW incrusted in it. It was the same car Iciriel admired when she was checking the area earlier with Nelchael and her friends.

As the fiery teen touched the cold surface of the hard metallic device, another memory made itself known inside Michael's mind.

"Vas a comprar un carro solo para llevarme a pasear?" Yehu asked. He looked already like a young adult and Michael recognized that again, he was taller than the blond. They were in a commercial building and Michael was about to buy a car.

"Claro que no, yo voy a utilizar la oportunidad para restregarle a todo el mundo en la cara que tu eres mío." The fiery teen heard himself say showing a smirk on his beautiful face as he touched the car's cool metallic surface.

"Sabes cómo conducir?" The blond man asked very pleased with Michael's early comment. "Claro que sí, soy el mejor conductor del mundo." The red haired angel answered back as it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yehu approached Michael with a seductive look on his eyes.

"Yo iría contigo a donde sea." The blond man whispered in Michael's ears as he stole a passionate kiss from the red head's lips.

"Michael?" Saraiel said a she touched slightly the fiery teen's shoulder. These strange episodes were getting more constant and she was scared something wrong might happen to him.

"I am glad that this time he didn't fall and just zone out. Besides, who else could control the other three angels so efficiently?" The platinum haired angel thought with a smirk as she brought the fiery teen back to earth.

"Bring the others, we are going to use this thing to get home and reach the other city tomorrow." Michael finally said as he came back from his foggy memory and was able again to use his body properly.

"Do you know how to use it?" Saraiel answered worried about him. He seems to know everything and he wasn't making any sense.

"Of course, I am the best driver in the world." The fiery teen answered back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 14<p>

Memories won't leave Michael alone, do they? While Nelchael and Parkael's location it´s still unknown. Are they still alive?

Next chapter, Lucifel will make his appearance finally and the battle to win Michael's heart begins. Michael will have his share problems too, so Lucifel won't be battling alone. I am going to have fun with them. I'll come back as soon as I finish writing next chapter. See you until then!

Now with the translations!

First Phrase: "Los Buuras son terribles monstruos que tienen una extraña conexión con sus amos. Se caracterizan por caminar en cuatro patas, tener un pelaje dorado y poseer dientes y garras grandes y afiladas. Tienen una fuerza impresionante y son capaces de matar varios enemigos al mismo tiempo. Los Carnevos los utilizan como medio de transporte y compañeros de guerra."

First Translation: The Buuras are terrible monsters that have a strange connection with their masters. They characterize for walking in four legs, having a golden fur and possessing big and sharp claws and teeth. They have an impressive strength and are capable of killing many enemies at the same time. The Cavernos use them as a way of transport and as partners in war.

Second Phrase: Cual es este descubrimiento que querías mostrarme, amor?

Second translation: What's this new discovery you wanted to show me, love?

Third Phrase: Encontre una forma de interferir con la conexión que esos tontos Cavernos tienen con sus Buuras.

Third translation: I found a way to interfere with the connection those Cavernos morons have with their Buuras.

Fourth Phrase: Es en serio? Que encontraste? Esos monstruos han estado tratando de conquistarnos por años.

Fourth Translation: Are you serious? What did you find? Those monsters have been trying to conquer us for many years.

Fifth Phrase: Si utilizamos este Neutralizador...

Fifth Translation: If we use this Neutralizer...

Sixth Phrase: Nosotros podremos dominar la frecuencia mental de los Buiras y podremos hacerlos ir en contra de sus amos.

Sixth Translation: We could dominate the Buura's mental frequency and turn them against their masters.

Seven Phrase: Eres un genio, mi amor.

Seven Translations: You are a genius, my love.

Eight Phrase: Te amo.

Eight Translations: I love you.

Nine Phrase: Vas a comprar un carro solo para llevarme a pasear?

Nine Translations: Are you going to buy a car just to give me a ride?

Ten Phrase: Claro que no, yo voy a utilizar la oportunidad para restregarle a todo el mundo en la cara que tu eres mío.

Ten Translations: Of course not, I will use the opportunity to rub on everyone's face that you are mine.

Eleven Phrase: Sabes cómo conducir?

Eleven Translations: Do you know how to drive?

Twelve Phrase: Claro que sí, soy el mejor conductor del mundo.

Twelve Translations: Of course I do, I am the best driver in the world.

Thirteen Phrase: Yo iría contigo a donde sea.

Thirteen Translation: I will go anywhere with you.


	15. Family Affairs

Hi everyone! I'm back. I am really sorry for the delay. I have been very busy between work, studies and my recovery since I came back to work and to the university to finish my master. I promised to update as soon as I can. Please let me know your thoughts about the story.

From now on, things will get more interesting since I have the ideas distributed in the rest of the chapters. This means that the story will have from 27 to 30 chapters depending on how much I am going to write about the events.

Now with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"Do you know how to use it?" Saraiel answered worried about him. He seems to know everything and he wasn't making any sense.

"Of course, I am the best driver in the world." The fiery teen answered back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chapter 15: Family Affairs

Everything around him was plain dark and he felt himself floating into nothingness. The place didn't have a trace of light, sound, feel or movement. He didn't understand where he was.

"Where am I?" The fiery teen's voice resounded in the black void. Suddenly, a light came from his right side and suck him into a new place.

He was standing there again. He remembered the stony path, the flowery vegetation, the dark trees and the stony fountain with its amethyst female angel. He was in the same place where he meet the translucent girl before.

"My Lord, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for you." The young fiery prince heard her voice just behind him.

"You always tell me the same thing." The young prince answered her as he moved to meet her again. There she was, translucent and ethereal as she always presented herself to him.

"That is because you have to be careful. They are getting closer." The translucent girl answered back getting closer to him.

"Who is getting closer?" The young prince asked curiously. He wasn't afraid of her and surprisingly, he liked her company and her presence. She had a calming and soothing aura.

"Those monsters are coming. You can't be alone anymore." The glistening creature told him as she touched his chest with her hands in a lovingly way.

In that moment he discovered two things, the first one was that he was dressed in a white outfit again and the second one was that he was taller again, just like those memories he had been having for a while.

"Was I this tall before and didn't notice?" The fiery teen thought as he looked at his tiny companion in a thoughtful way.

"I am not alone." The fiery angel finally said.

"Your friends can not protect you, My Lord." The glistening creature answered back as she rested her head in his chest and put her hands in his abdominals. He was perfection indeed. "You have to get back immediately."

"You never told me your name." The fiery angel told her as he touch slightly her translucent shoulders. She felt delicate and warm to his touch, just like a flower.

"You already know my name. It's time to leave, My Lord." The translucent girl told him as she move her sight to meet his face again. Her glistening face showed him a perfect and beautiful smile.

"Michael! Michael! Are you alright?" He heard someone calling him in the distance. "What happened?" Michael thought as his groggy mind didn't let him open his eyes or move his body.

"Thanks Father!" He heard Saraiel said in a relief tone. Maybe he asked the question aloud. "Michael, you really need to stop dying everytime you sleep."

"Where am I?" The fiery teen asked as he began to rise from his bed in a drunken fashioned way.

"We are still in the house. Everyone is ready to see the results and to eat some breakfast."

"I'll be there in a minute." The fiery teen said as he went to the bathroom to clean himself leaving Saraiel behind.

He took his time to steady himself, take of his clothes and enter in the shower. Once the shower was done and he finished swimming around his bedroom to get his clothes, he walked downstairs to the dining room where he knew his team was already waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Crocell asked the fiery teen very angry and annoyed. It seem that he had been arguing with Iciriel and Germael, since Iciriel was seated very far away from him and Germael was giving him the evil eye.

"Shut it!" Michael didn't waste any time to yell at him. The young prince was getting tired of his teammates already and it was only morning. "What did you got?" He decides to change the topic and proceed to look at the girls.

"The blood samples turn out to be positive for Nelchael and Parkael." Saraiel answered sadly as she moved her sight on the table.

"Ok. What about the fingers?" Michael asked Iciriel this time.

"They are from Nelchael." Iciriel answered the teen guiltily. Maybe their actions went too far. It was the first time one of their jokes ended that badly, since there was always someone that was able to rescue the victim.

"Then there is nothing we can do. Let's eat and leave inmediately." Michael told everyone as he proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

"Do you know where are we even going?" Germael asked the teen interrupting his actions.

"Yes, I will explain to you everything once we get to the other city." He said as he dissapeared from the doorway into the kitchen.

"Ok. Let's move." Iciriel said as everyone went to the kitchen too as everyone was hungry and needed to prepare something to eat.

After a silent breakfast, the rest of the team showered and prepared all the supplies for the mission. The travel was going to be a long one since they had to pass throught several cities and towns to reach their destination.

Michael proved to drive as a professional runner once he got a hand on the mechanics. If he were to participate in a competition there was no way anyone could win over him.

Sadly, the passengers were too scared to notice as they never thought the vehicle could make such dangerous moves at an extremely fast speed. Most of them were clinging to the vehicle with all their strength while praying Father for his infinite mercy.

Germael and Crocell were sitting at the back of the car with Saraiel in the middle. The girl was clinging to each boy while both boys grabed with all their strength anything that would let them feel more secure.

The three of them were praying for everyone's life while Iciriel was seating at the front seat besides Michael. She was encouraging him to keep driving at a fast speed as she enjoyed the rush of freedom and power it gave as much as Michael did.

Fortunately for the other three angels, Michael decided to make a stop in one of the many cities to refill the car with gasoline and to find a place to eat. He discovered a gas station with a small restaurant while he was driving around the place.

The city looked more like a small town that functioned as a way to access other cities. The landscape changed from wooden vegetation to an arid landscape with a few bushes, soil streets and several wells. Every building, structure or place looked old, dusty, dirty and inhabited.

Once the car stop moving and the three angels were safely on land, everyone busied themselves with different task. Germael was exploring the place to make sure they were the only ones in there while Crocell was checking the front for a heating device that would help them warm the food.

The restaurant was divided in two areas by walls and doors. At the front area, the restaurant had all the chairs, tables, a bathroom door and a small kitchen where the food and berverage was served and heated. In the other area was located the back kitchen where all the food was prepared. Crocell was exploring the front area while Germael was exploring the back kitchen.

Iciriel and Saraiel were outside with Michael. While Michael was refilling the tank and checking the car, the girls were checking the supplies for the pills they found that needed some water and a heating device to change into food. They were also checking the supplies for water, plates, cups and some juice to drink.

A few moments later Crocell went outside to talk with the girls about the white heating box he remembered putting in the trunk. "Girls, have you seen the white box..."

"It is a microwave." The fiery teen provided without looking at his teammates as he was concentrated with the task at hand.

"Yes, that. Have you seen it in the trunk? I remembered putting it there." Crocell asked the girls since he didn't find anything useful that would let them heat the food inside the restaurant. Everything was too dirty and damaged to be used, so they will have to work with the one they saved inside the trunk.

"I think I saw it at the bottom." Saraiel said as she began moving the things to get to the bottom. Crocell and Iciriel began to help too when the group heard a manly high pitched cry inside the restaurant.

Everyone looked between themselves as they said at the same time "Germael!" The group ran in the direction of the filthy restaurant to get to Germael fast.

Germael was walking around the back kitchen. The place wasn't huge, but it had a big walk in cooler and walk in freezer at one side, while the cleaning area was at the other side. The preparation tables, ovens and specialized machines were in the middle of the room separated by low walls. At the back of the room was the manager office and a place for the employees.

Everything was dusty, oxidated, dirty and very filthy. As Germael walked at the back of the room he saw a metallic glass door identically to the one they found in the car shop where they locked Nelchael.

He heard some movement at the front of the back kitchen putting his body in full alert. "Germael, I didn't find anything useful at the front. I will go to the car to get that white shit we took from the house to heat the food." Crocell shouted from the door that separates the back kitchen with the front.

Germael eased his racing mind and body as he recognizes his friend's voice. "Ok. I am finishing with the inspection. I will follow you in a minute." He shouts back as he continued to inspect the back of the kitchen.

"Ok. See you outside!" He heard his friend said as the door at the front made a noise signaling the departure of Crocell. Germael already checked the whole kitchen and found nothing except for the metallic glass door.

He walked to said door an opened it. The room on the other side was completely dark and he couldn't make it's sizes or distribution. He walked slowly inside the room to check for a switch. He found it in a wall just besides the door and inmediately turns it on.

The place was discusting and smelled awfull. There was blood everywhere and rotten flesh spreaded over the place. The place looked as a storage room with sharp utensils, cleaning products and strange sharp devices.

He walked around the place until he felt a cold chill running down his spine. He looked behind him instinctively to find nothing. "I am here." A dry unused male voice said making him look back.

"Have you seen the chosen one?" A creature very alike to Michael asked him. The creature's body was damaged and ripped beyond repair. His left eye was missing and part of his skull could be seen. He had a missing finger in each hand and a broken leg that showed the bone.

"Michael?" Germael asked perplexed. It was impossible. "I just left Michael fixing the vehicle fifteen minutes ago. No one could have hurt him without them knowing for sure!" Germael thought uncomfortable as he tried to move slowly to the door without giving his back to this monstrous Michael.

"Where is the chosen one?" The battered teen asked as he took several steps forward keeping a short distance between himself and Germael.

"What chosen one?" Germael asked scared now. He had a feeling that if he stayed any longer with this creature, something bad was going to happen to him. He ran to the entrance just to be pummeled and nailed to the floor by a huge weapon. Germael screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the pain from the stab.

The creature was on top of Germael and kept burying the weapon deeper in him and into the floor. "Where is he?" The monster screamed to Germael with its rasp voice, but his work was cut short when the rest of the group appeared.

"What on Heaven are you?" Iciriel screamed scared. The monster moves his sight to look at the group and finally landed his good eye on Michael. "There you are..." The monster said smiling maniacally and inmediatelly jumped to attack the group.

The monster kicked Crocell hardly on the stomach sending the orange haired angel to the other end of the kitchen and pushed the other two girls to each side of the room. The girls crashed with all the equipment that the room had, but luckily for them, they just got some superficial wounds and a light blow on the head.

The monster proceed to grab Michael and lift him in the air with the intention to stab him with Germael, but someone interrupted his course of action by grabbing Michael and hitting the creature square in the face.

The room went silent as the two enemies looked at each other. The creature similar to Michael growled making a horrible sound as he grabbed Germael by his feets and ran quickly to a dark door that was at the end of the room.

The strange weapon was still inside the brown haired angel, so when the creature moved his body, Germael cried loudly as he felt how the sharp weapon cut throught his body until it came out from the middle of his shoulder successfully breaking his flesh, any internal organ that was on its way and the bones.

Blood was spilling everywhere at a fast rate, but he didn't protest anymore as he felt more dead than alive, while Iciriel and Saraiel screamed his name at the top of their lungs as the creature closed the door quickly.

Everything became quiet as the girls took a look to their surroundings. Iciriel was right in front of Saraiel at each end of the room, both looked relatively fine with just minor cuts and superficial wounds. Michael was at the entrance of the room breathing heavily and the unknown being was in the middle of the room looking hard at the place where the dark creature escaped.

"Who are you? And who's that monster?" Michael asked the new being with confusion evident in his voice. "He is a corrupted soul. I am sorry I couldn't save your friend." The stranger said to other angels as Crocell came back to the room to find Germael gone.

The stranger was very handsome. He had short violet hair with air defying bangs, violet eyes and slight cream skin. "My name is Victor." The stranger answered looking at the group. "And I am here to help you in your quest."

"Why that monster looked like Michael?" Iciriel asked surprised. "I don't know for sure. The only thing I know about them is that they were created to destroy and corrupt the soul." Victor answered back in a thoughtful manner.

"So, Germael is really gone?" Crocell murmured to Michael with a sad tone of voice. "Yes, I'm sorry." The fiery teen murmured back. No one had enough time to help their friend and he felt responsible since the monster looked so much like him.

"It's not anyone's fault, but we have to kill those monsters and avenge our friends." Crocell answered the fiery teen with determination. "How do we know you will help us and not betray us?" The orange haired angel questioned the violet haired stranger with distrust.

"I want to destroy those monsters as much as you do. They tainted the soul of someone dear to me too." There was an undertone in the voice of Victor as he answered the angel's question. The answer was enough for the group and they decided to let Victor accompany them in their journey.

The group entered into a depressed mood as they now knew what had really happened to Nelchael, Parkael and Germael. What hurted them more was that even though everyone was there, no one was able to help Germael at least.

As everyone gathered everything up to continue their mission, a strange mufled sound made itself present. They looked everywhere until Michael recognized the sound. It was the phone. Michael took out the phone and answered it in front of everyone.

"Brother?" Lucifel's voice could be heard clearly. "Hello, brother." Michael was relieved to hear his twin's voice and it was comforting just to know that he was there.

"Where are you?" The dark haired angel was trying to locate his twin since his spaceship was already inside the Planet Imperia's atmosphere and needed a direction to go. "We are in a small town. We had to move and we lost three members of the group." Michael tried to explain their situation as quickly as possible.

"What? Is everyone alright? I am here in planet Imperia." The dark haired prince couldn't believe the news.

"Really? How? We are alright for now. There is no map to give you any coordinates." Michael was surprised to know that his big brother was already there and that he actually came just to get him back home.

"I told you I was going to get you. Activate your GPS and I will be there in minutes."

"Ok." Michael answered back as he closed the call and activated the GPS option. "What is that?" Crocell asked the fiery teen somewhat angry. "You were able to contact Heaven and didn't tell us?"

"Don't be a sissy. This shit got damaged in the crash and only receives calls. My brother called and came here to help us. Now stop your annoying attitude and cooperate." Michael answered back equally heated.

"Is that some kind of communication device?" Saraiel questioned surprised. "Yes, something similar to that." The fiery teen answered her easily. Iciriel was speachless and Victor didn't seem to care.

"What did captain Lucifel said?" Iciriel asked silently. "He is already here and is coming to get us." The young prince answered the girl tiredly. This situation was getting out of hand and he was too tired to keep going.

The team with its new addition stayed silent for several minutes until they heard and saw the strange spaceship land outside the town. The spaceship wasn't far away and they just needed to walk for fifteen minutes to be able to reach it, but the travel wasn't necesary since Lucifel and crew were going to meet them at the gas station.

The spaceship was huge and had foreign designs and symbols crafted on its metallic surface. The symbols were glowing in blue illuminating the silver suface. The shiny spaceship made a surprising contrast with its surroundings as the night approached.

A few minutes after the landing, Michael and his team saw three vehicles with four wheels approaching them. They didn't look as beautiful as the one Michael was driving earlier, but they seem to be very comfortable to transport several army units.

The car didn't had any doors or windows except for the frontal glass, the top was open, and only had the upper metallic skeleton to let the users grab into something when it was moving.

As the vehicles approached, Michael's heart skip a beat when he recognized the angel that was standing in the passenger seat. He looked so tall, so strong, so unknown and so misterious at the same time. "Brother..." Michael thought in relief. He hadn't realized how much he had missed seeing his brother again until that moment.

Lucifel was standing in the car when his eyes glued themselves into the small figure of his twin. "Michael..." The dark haired twin thought relieved as he realized that he had miss his twin terribly and just wish to have him near. It didn't help that the fiery teen was dressed in a black provocative outfit and his face showed something that Lucifel couldn't name, but made his heart race faster in his chest.

Once they stopped, Lucifel and two more angels got out of the car to meet the surviving group. "Are you alright?" A new female angel asked Iciriel and Saraiel as she took both girls into the back of the vehicles to clean their wounds.

Lucifel and the other male angel went to talk with the rest of the surviving team. "Michael..." The dark haired angel whispered to his twin as he slightly touched his twin's shoulder. Michael was going to answer his twin but was interrupted by their new addition.

"... And you are?" Victor asked the black haired beauty with disgust in his voice and distrust in his eyes. This made Lucifel to stop contemplating his smaller twin to meet those violet eyes with his own blue-green eyes.

"I may ask you the same question." The dark haired angel answered back with venom in his voice as he approached the violet stranger. "Brother..." Michael said to his twin as he touched his arm stopping his movement. "He is Victor and he's helping us with the mission."

"Really? How is he going to help?" The dark haired twin asked without moving his sight from the violet haired stranger. "I don't like him."

"Please, like if you were a pleasant person to have around." Victor shot back with distaste.

"Stop you two, I am tired and I lost three members of my team. I am sure we can settle this later." Michael interferes in the verbal fight. He was angry and crancky at the moment and they were not helping.

"I believe in Victor's words when he told us that he was going to help us with our quest." Crocell added to back up their earlier decision. It was better to have one more member that happened to know the place and the enemy than been without it.

"Fine, but I will be watching you." Lucifel said as he pointed Victor with his finger while he grabbed his twins hand and went to one of the vehicles. Crocell and the new male angel proceed to follow the dark haired angel's lead as the violet haired stranger whispered "...and I will be watching you too corrupted soul."

With that said, Victor proceeded to copy the other angel's action and much to Lucifel displeasure, he decide to acompany the twins in the same vehicle. The ride was very short and after a few minutes, they were inside the spaceship.

Inside, the spaceship looked like a giant mansion with everything a person could dream of. It had a chamber of bedrooms with it's own bathroom, a training center, an enfermary, a recreative area, pools, social areas, living rooms, a cafeteria with thousands of chairs and tables, a mantainance area, and the pilot cabin.

The place was huge, extremely modern and had green vegetation everywhere. The best part was that the spaceship had an artificial memory that made sure that the food was served on time, the plants had their daily water, everything was cleaned and organized, and the machines received their scheduled mantainance.

The group went to the cafeteria to eat something after they chose their respective bedroom. They decided to talk about the mission in the morning. Everyone was seated around an improvised long table eating eagerly their food. It had been a long and sad day for the surviving team.

Michael was munching his food happily as the violet haired stranger decided to seat on a free spot conveniently besides the fiery teen. Lucifel was already seated on the opposite side, besides Michael and he couldn't ignore the look that Victor gave his twin as he took the seat.

"Do you like the food?" The violet haired boy asked the fiery teen trying to begin a conversation after a few moments of silence. Something that didn't went unnoticed by the dark haired angel.

"It's good." Michael answered without thinking to much since he was busy eating his food. "I bet. Do you want to walk after we finish eating?" Victor asked the teen as he touch slightly the teen's hand. It was enough action for the dark haired angel to get all riled up.

"He is not going anywhere and if you excuses us..." The dark haired angel said to Victor as he grabbed his smaller twin and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom chambers. Michael was too shocked to make any resistance. Once they were alone in the hallway a conversation started between the twins.

"Why didn't you let me finish eating?"

"I don't like that new guy." Lucifel stated as calm as possible considering the earlier situation.

"And why is that?" MIchael asked trying unsuccessfully to cover his annoyance. They were walking side by side now.

"He looks you in a strange and disturbing way."

"Like what kind of way?" Michael stopped walking to look at his twin clearly confused by the taller's statement.

"I think he likes you." Lucifel said as he stopped walking too and gave a meaningful look to his smaller twin.

"I don't see the problem. What if I want to have something with him."

"Come on, you won't even dare to kiss anyone." Lucifel spat coldly and indifferently, but internally he was boiling with rage as he would never let his baby brother be anyone's lover.

"Is that a dare?" The fiery teen asked his counterpart with a murderois glint in his eyes. He really hated when his twin made fun of him in that way.

"Yes, I want to see you try." The taller twin answered back with a cold mocking voice, but before Michael could explode, a sound of someone walking in their direction could be heard clearly. The fiery teen smiled wildly as he found the perfect opportunity to show his twin not to mess with him.

"Guys, is there something wrong?" Iciriel asked the two fiery twins as she realizes that both boys were looking at her intendly, but Michael was the first to approach the girl and without too much thought, he grabbed slightly her arms, pressed her body into his and kiss her slowly in the lips.

"Oh Father, now I know why Michael is destinated to fall!" The dark haired girl could only think as she burned inside and out with just a soft touch and a simple kiss. She never knew that all that burning passion could live inside the fiery teen.

He was definately forbidden and she was willing to fall into perdition if only she could have him. He was so powerful, breathtaking, undestructible and pasionate just like the fire he represented. He was like the sun and life just seem to move around him.

"Now if you excused me, I am tired and need to sleep." Michael said to Lucifel after he ended the kiss with Iciriel. "Good night Iciriel" The fiery teen told the short haired girl as he left the place to enter to his room.

Iciriel watched his fiery prince go as her letargic mind tried to comprehend the meaning of what had just happened between them. "Could I have a chance to win his heart?" The dark haired girl thought making a dreamily sight as she left the place to reach her room and dream about that fiery kiss.

Lucifel on the other hand, was still shocked in the spot with his mouth hanging open and he wasn't happy with what had just happened between the three angels. He was actually angry with his twin. "How dare he kiss that bitch!" Lucifel thought annoyed.

"It should have been me..." He shouted angrily in the desserted hallway only to inmediately freeze in his spot. "What on Heaven made me say that?" The dark haired beauty thought perplexed of his words.

"Could it be that I actually love my twin in a different way? Is it possible?" Many similar thoughts invade him like a plague accompanied with a memory of him and his twin in compromised situations.

"That is impossible." Lucifel finally answered himself after a few moments of complete silence as he tried to get rid of his treacherous thoughts and memories.

"But if it was true?" A persistant thought came into his mind throwing away the little security he wanted to have and it annoyed him to no end "Great, now I need time to ponder all this revelations."

"I will think about it later." The dark haired twin thought as he decide to get some rest and study his feelings when he got back home since there was mission to finish first.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 15<p>

Nice! Lucifel is finally in planet Imperia and it seems that things are going to be heating more as the chapters continues.

In next chapter, they will reach the city where Michael saw the black box, but they will get a surprise. See you until then!


	16. Recurring Dream

Hi everyone! I am really sorry for this late update. I have been very busy between work, studies and fighting the lack of inspiration. I have been a little bit down these days, but there is no need to be worried because I intend to finish this story and the new ones I will write later on.

I have been checking the story and I feel that I haven't work on Michael properly, so I will try to rectify that during the rest of the chapters. I want to portray a different Michael since he hasn't experienced yet all the situations he lived in the manga. His personality will be evolving during the different stories that I intend to write.

In summary, show must go on! I hope you forgive me for the long wait. I'll try to update faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter<p>

"But if it was true?" A persistant thought came into his mind throwing away the little security he wanted to have and it annoyed him to no end "Great, now I need time to ponder all this revelations."

"I will think about it later." The dark haired twin thought as he decide to get some rest and study his feelings when he got back home since there was mission to finish first.

Chapter 16: Recurring Dream

The morning came without a hitch and everyone slept well through the night except for a certain dark haired prince, who was desperately trying to silence his treacherous and forbidden thoughts about a certain red haired angel that happened to be his own twin. Even though, he told himself repeatedly that he could ponder about the situation once they reach Heaven, his mind still couldn't drop the subject.

After hours of battling himself, Lucifel finally gave up and decide to take a shower since the early sunrays began illuminating the glass wall that was located at the right side of the bed. The glass wall was actually a giant television screen that covered the whole wall and it showed a real image of the landscape that occurred outside the spaceship. That way the spaceship occupants could know if outside was going to rain, if it was night or day, if they were near a city or a forest, if another being was near them and that sort of things.

The room was very spacious and luxurious. The furniture, illumination, wall details and divisions were crafted with the finest metals, precious stones, glass, mirror, silk sheets and feathers. Everything looked extravagant, futuristic and rich, just like a dream come true. Sadly, the dark haired angel was in no mood to appreciate such luxury since he wasted his whole night pacing around the room trying to divert his thoughts in order to get some sleep.

Lucifel moved gracefully around the room as he got his clothes and everything he would need for his shower. It didn't take long for the dark haired angel to enter the bathroom and immediately be greeted by his own reflection. "You look like crap" The dark haired angel thought annoyed. He had dark circles below his eyes, his skin was paler and his face looked exhausted. "Nice way to begin the day" Lucifel said to his own reflection with pure hatred.

"Michael would be worried if he looks at my actual state." An afterthought came to him unexpectedly making his dark mood flare even more as he recognized that he was thinking about Michael again. It was very annoying and he couldn't stop getting angry with his twin for staying permanently in is thoughts. The dark haired prince grunted to his own reflection and proceeded to take a bath.

Once he finished showering and dressing, Lucifel looked at his reflection once more, noting that the dark circle was less visible and his skin looked normal again. This new reflection satisfied him somewhat, but didn't improve his dark, angry and vindictive mood. "I am going to make him regret kissing that fucking bitch and tormenting me for the whole night." The dark haired angel promised himself and went out of the room to get some breakfast.

His body felt heavy, cold and almost numb. The gorgeous angel was dressed in a white leather outfit. White leather pants and high leather boots hugged tightly his well defined legs and a long white coat, opened at the front, showed his perfectly sculpted body.

His light cream skin looked like smooth silk, his soft fleshy lips adorned his graceful and refined face, and his wild red hair reached his shoulder blades while his wild red bangs covered part of his face and his long black lashes kept hidden his gorgeous blue green orbs. He looked like a god.

The place was devoid of sound, movement or life and the atmosphere gave a chilly sense of eternal confinement and death. Dark ethereal clouds moved around him like a black mist that cannot be touched, seen or heard. Everything around him was black, dark, empty and cold, except for the bright warm light that emanate from the powerful angel illuminating a good portion of his surroundings and giving him an extremely pure godlike glow.

"My Lord!" A female voice whispered from the black mist and long black lashes opened to reveal blue green orbs, but his sight coughed nothing more than the black void. "Where am I?" The powerful angel's voice resounded into the darkness. He recognized the place; he was inside the black pit again.

Suddenly something shiny caught his eyes and he had to adjust his sight to recognize the creature with the translucent female body. Her body glimmered with the light that emanated from Michael. "My Lord..." The translucent creature repeated her words as she touched the fiery angel's face. "It's time to go..." she continued in a whisper as his surroundings change into a well known place.

He was standing in the same stony path with the flowery vegetation and the dark trees. The stony fountain with its amethyst female angel was a few meters away from him and since nothing seems out of the ordinary, he decided to walk to the stony fountain.

"This is getting rather annoying." The red haired angel thought as he observed the place. It was already night, and the stars and the moon were shining brightly in the sky.

"What should I do now?" The powerful angel said to one as he reached the stony fountain and without meaning to do it, he looked into the fountain's water and saw his reflection. The image that greets him froze his blood, body and thoughts.

He was greeted by an older version of himself. He looked so much like his twin, but at the same time, he was so different. His eyes were warmer, truthful and more expressive. While his twin looked more mysterious and more unknown, Michael himself couldn't decipher how he looked and it made him fell crestfallen and frustrated. If he only knew that he looked so forbidden, so pure and so godly maybe he wouldn't have felt that way.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder successfully interrupting his depressed musings. "You have to go back, My Lord." A familiar male voice spoke from behind the fiery angel. The angel in question quickly moved to meet the intruder that disturbed his thoughts and immediately froze on the spot for a second time, when he saw the creature.

"Who are you?" The powerful angel asked the new being since he couldn't believe what he was looking at. The creature in front of him was very similar to the girl he always met in his deadly dreams. He was a few inches taller than Michael, had short hair with gravity defying bangs and his translucent skin glowed with the light of the moon.

"You know who I am, my Lord." The translucent creature answered as he made a small bow showing his respects and loyalty to the fiery angel. It looked like a well known knight bowing in front of his beloved king.

"Are you sure about that?" Michael questioned the translucent creature confused as he felt that he had hear the creature's voice before but couldn't place it's face since most of it was completely invisible.

"Yes, I am. You have already met my sister." The creature answered while he was looking at his own hands, and then moved his sight to the fiery angel again.

"By sister you mean the translucent girl I have been meeting in my dreams?" The fiery teen continued his questionings, while he took a step towards the stony fountain and got another look at his newly discovered reflection.

"Yes, she is the one, but this place isn't a dream, my Lord." The translucent creature answered as he walked to the stony fountain, sat on its edge and looked at Michael's reflection too.

"Then, what is it supposed to be?"

"We are in a special astral plane, where the corrupted souls find neither peace nor rest."

"Does it mean that this place is like a purgatory for higher beings?" The fiery prince asked very intrigued.

"It is something like that."

"Stop confusing me and tell me already!" Michael's temper flare once more at his own inability to fully comprehend the information he was receiving. He really hated riddles, cryptic and undirected messages. "Why everyone is afraid to go straight to the point?" the fiery teen thought very annoyed.

"Let's just say that it's a different dimension where I live and if other beings enter, they could get severely hurt." The creature continues talking in a placid way. It looked like Michael's brashness didn't darken his mood at all.

"If your words were true, then why am I not suffering? Michael asked a little irritated at the creature and the extreme calmness that was showing. There was no explanation as to why he wasn't suffering like it was supposed to happen in that place.

"You are special, maybe you don't see your uniqueness right now, but with time, you will come to understand your real role in life." The creature whispered hard enough for Michael to hear while it moved its sight to the shining stars that were adorning the dark sky.

"I think you are wrong and time will show it to you." Michael continued with a sad tone as his eyes moved again to the reflection that was looking back at him showing the same sad feeling he was feeling.

"I disagree with you, my Lord. You are the one destined to shine eternally."

"You don't know me..." The fiery angel began to protest but his train of thoughts was cut short by the translucent creature that decided to rise from his seat, grab the fiery angel and embrace him in a tight hug. Michael's heart began beating faster with a feeling of nervousness that the fiery angel couldn't recognize. He could fell the closeness between their bodies. The slightly taller being moved is face to breath slowly in Michael's left ear giving goosebumps all over the angelic skin.

"Please forgive me for interrupting you, my Lord. But we have to go, you are not safe anymore." The creature finally said looking pointedly at the far dark trees meanwhile he kissed slightly the exposed angelic neck bringing total darkness to the place.

Soft footsteps echoed in a rhythmic pattern through the empty and slightly illuminated corridors. The beautiful angel was dressed with black leather attire. He was wearing a tight black leather pants with black leather boots and a tight black leather shirt with a long black leather coat that covered most of the shirt, yet it showed part of his well defined body.

The dark haired angel walked in a slow and calm pace to the cafeteria. His external posture and facial features didn't reflect the internal turmoil that was trying desperately to come out. Anger, ire and fury seem to be the main feelings he has been experiencing since the night before and he just wanted to hurt someone in order to enlighten his mood. Sadly, he was the Son of Light and this kind of behavior wasn't a proper thing to do since he had to be the perfect embodiment of light.

At the end, the only thing he could do was to swallow his anger and be cordial with the rest of the crew. He wasn't sure he could handle being civilized with Michael, the bitch Iciriel or that stupid Victor, but at least he could try with the rest. Suddenly, the sound of double doors moving accompanied the sounds of the soft footsteps too signaling that the dark haired angel finally reached his destination.

Lucifel walked inside the cafeteria and much to his relief, it was as empty as the corridors he had been crossing earlier on. "It seems that I am the first to be awake." The dark haired prince thought darkly as he contemplated the irony. It was impossible not to be the first to arise if he didn't even slept in the first place. His bad mood worsened with every single step he took to reach the exuberant and overflowing isle of food.

"I would be more than thrilled, If I could just choke my own twin with my bare hands until he dies, without feeling guilty or lonely" The dark haired angel snarled angrily as he began filling his plate with some cereal. "Why do I have to need him so much?" the taller angel exhaled in resignation.

The food was very varied and you could get from fruits, cereals, yogurt, eggs, coffee, and bread to rice, beans, burgers, salads, meat and beverage. It was too early to eat afternoon food, but there was always someone that preferred to eat it instead of the usual breakfast. After scrutinizing every single dish from the isle, Lucifel walked back to the dining room with his selected food, choosing to sit on a random table since each table had twelve seats. Besides, his current title as the Son of Light made it impossible for him to avoid people anyway.

Not long before he started eating more soft footsteps were heard signaling that other angels have awake from their deep slumber.

"Can I sit here?" a soft female voice said getting Lucifel's attention and blue green eyes moved to meet bigger blue ones. Her long blond hair and her smooth light cream skin made him remember and compare her with their nanny that was thankfully in Heaven alone. He hated the blond beauty with all his heart and couldn't help but feel the same way about this girl too. "They look too much alike for my tastes." The dark haired prince thought trying to justify his hatred towards her.

The funniest thing about the situation was that he now had to worry about another two contenders besides Baal. Victor and Iciriel already entered in the dark haired prince's black book and he hated them with the same passion he felt towards his nanny.

"Sure. You are free to sit wherever you want, Gianarel." The dark haired prince answered politely without giving away his unjustified hatred towards the girl. "Thanks you, Captain." Gianarel answered and seconds later the sound of her seat moving could be heard.

Minutes later, his table was already crowded except for a few empty chairs at the other end of the table and an empty chair just besides the dark haired prince, where his twin usually seats. Lucifel was talking with his team members about several questions and plans they wanted to share with him. His mood improved considerably and he even had a lot of fun with some of the hilarious ideas and jokes they said.

"Can I seat here?" One of Lucifel's new team members said to him. The whole table went silent with expectation, since it was the first time in ages that someone dares to ask that question to the dark haired prince. The boy standing besides Lucifel was clearly a new guy that had never heard about the forbidden question. He had short brown hair, green eyes and light cream skin.

It was well known between the warriors that Lucifel always saved a seat beside himself for his little twin and he had been very emphatic with everyone about it. That seat was reserved only for his twin and no one can seat beside him even if Michael wasn't there to occupy the place. The dark haired angel seems to notice that the new member was planning to seat beside him. Normally, he would have told him to go somewhere else, but he didn't want to deal with Michael yet.

"Ok." Lucifel answered dismissing the shocking stares he received from everyone. It didn't occur to him that it was the first time that he indirectly rejected his twin's company and silently said that he preferred to be with others instead of being with his twin. No one said anything about this turns of events because they were dying to see the fiery teen's face when he discover that his twin had rejected him as it should have been since the beginning.

His small yet strong body began to stir showing that the fiery teen was coming back to the world of the living. His face twitch slightly from time to time, his concealed eyes moved inside his closed eyelids and his body jerked as if he were trying to get control over it. Long black lashes finally opened to reveal perfect blue green orbs.

"Fuck!" Michael scream as he sat abruptly on his bed and began inspecting the room with his sight since he wasn't sure what had happened or where he was. His heart caught up in his throat and he jump of the bed in fright when he saw someone sitting in a sofa right besides his bed looking at him directly.

"Oh, Fuck!" The fiery teen muttered angrily as he sat on the floor and rubbed his head expecting the intruder to laugh or say something at him for falling from his bed, but the mocking sound or the hurtful remark never came. The fiery teen heard the intruder stand and walk up to him. "Are you all right?" Michael heard him say as blue green eyes meet with violet eyes.

"Victor? What are you doing here?" The fiery teen asked confused about his presence in the room since Saraiel was the only one that bothered to bring him back from the dead every morning. "Saraiel told me you tend to die when you sleep and since I was awake, I thought I could check on you and see if you were alright." The violet haired man told the fiery teen in hopes of explaining his intrusion.

The door suddenly opened to reveal an anxious Saraiel. "Where's Michael? Victor, you came and Michael, you are alive. Thanks Father!" The girl said as she rushed to the fiery teen's side and began checking his pulse and pressure.

"Saraiel! I am alright." Michael told her while he saw that she was summoning a lot of medicines and potions from her healing bag.

"Yeah, right!" The platinum haired girl answered back as she took out a bottle of potion and began inspecting it without even glancing at the fiery teen. The red haired teen was looking at her with wide eyes as he processed her blatant answer.

"I am serious. Look at me, I am awake and breathing." Michael protested as he tried unsuccessfully to push her exploring hands away from him.

"You keep dying over and over again. There must be something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" the fiery teen answered as he shields himself with his arms and knees.

"Michael, you die every single morning. How is that supposed to be alright?" The girls answered back exasperated while she unshielded his hands from his body with several soft hits and started checking him again.

"That's not fair..." The fiery teen pouted cutely hopping she would leave him, but she sent him a glare instead. "I will check you whether you like it or not." The platinum haired girl said in warning.

"Alright, but don't take long because I am hungry and want to eat soon." Michael finally relented and stopped wrestling with her since, letting her do what she wanted was the only thing that seems to appease her growing concern about him. The whole interaction didn't go unnoticed by Victor, who was very silent and was observing every action that occurred between the angels with fascination, surprise and criticism.

Once Saraiel was sure that Michael was going to live another day, she grab her healing bag and excused herself, but not without giving a few orders. "I am going to the cafeteria. Victor, come with me and Michael, get a shower and dress up. We will be waiting there with the rest of the guys, so don't be late."

Fifteen minutes later, Michael was ready to leave his room and to his surprise he found Victor waiting for him outside the door with a kind smile directed to him.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" The fiery teen asked his violet haired friend slightly confused, but Victor's smile grew more as he moved to stand besides the fiery teen and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I was waiting for you. Let's go and eat something." Victor answered back as both boys began walking through several corridors. Michael had to admit that it was a really nice gesture from Victor's part, but it actually made him wonder if Lucifel was right about him. Michael never seem to recognize this type of situations, but since last night Lucifel pointed it out so bluntly, it wasn't hard to get confusing signals.

"Lucifel always waits for me, takes me everywhere and does all that crap for me, yet he isn't interested in having a romantic relationship with me. Why would Victor be any different?" The red head beauty thought slightly hurt by his internal conversation. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the situation and the worst part was that knowing that his own twin wasn't interested on him hurt even more. Sometimes he just wished he could understand himself.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

Hi everyone! Things will get messy in the cafeteria and there would be a possible confrontation between Lucifel and Victor. See you soon!


	17. War in the Name of Love

Hi everyone! I am really happy that you are enyoing the story so far.

As you read this chapter, please keep in mind that our lovely red haired teen is not a mindless war machine, but a wise, cunning, imposing and extremely energic war machine. I hope you find this chapter entertaining.

Now with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"Lucifel always waits for me, takes me everywhere and does all that crap for me, yet he isn't interested in having a romantic relationship with me. Why would Victor be any different?" The red head beauty thought slightly hurt by his internal conversation. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the situation and the worst part was that knowing that his own twin wasn't interested on him hurt even more. Sometimes he just wished he could understand himself.

Chapter 17: War in the Name of Love

The walk through the spaceship wasn't long, but was quite entertaining as a gorgeous red haired teen and a handsome violet haired stranger where talking about different topics.

"What is that thing?" Michael asked the violet haired stranger in total confusion as he pointed out a surveilance camera.

"I heard one of those morons said that it was a device able to record everything that happened in the hallways so that anyone could see what had happened earlier."

"So, if I want to prank someone, it could caught me?"

"It is definitely going to caught you."

"Damn!" Michael exclaimed in a very childish way earning a small laught from the taller stranger. "You never told us about you." The red haired teen decides it was time to change the topic and learn more about his new friend. He was very intrigued about his story anyway.

"My story is a little bit boring actually. I am a member of a large family consisting of many brothers and a sister."

"How did your family survived living in this desolated place?"

"We had to hide. The monsters that attacked your friend were turning a lot of habitants into monsters." Victor answered pleasantly. It seems that the violet haired stranger really liked Michael's company.

"But they didn't get all of them." The red haired teen asked a little bit confused.

"No, they didn't. They transformed only a small part of the population."

"And what happened with the rest of the habitants?" Michael couldn't help but ask as he felt there was something strange about the whole planet.

"They disappeared without a trace." Victor murmured to the red haired teen as both boys reached the cafeteria. "Please, let me open the door." The violet haired male said as he opened the door's cafeteria and waited for the red haired teen to enter first.

The room fell into a deep and deafening silence as everyone stop abruptly their conversation to pose their sight on the gorgeous teen and almost everyone awaited with glee and fascination the scene that was about to happen. Three of them were actually anxious and worried about Michael and the possible outcome.

It was well known that the fiery teen had a terrible temper and didn't need much provocation to explode out of proportion. Imagine what he could do now that Lucifel has ignored him unintentionally for the first time. They couldn't wait to see the hurt, betrayal and humillation in his eyes. Besides, he should have been treated that way from the beginning since no angel of darkness deserves to be loved.

Meanwhile Lucifel seems to be munching his food quite happily and carelessly. He really didn't want to change his neighbor, but he was still very pissed and didn't want to deal with his twin at the moment, so he decided to ignore Michael the best way he could and do nothing about the situation he himself had created.

The usually heedless teen couldn't stop noticing the gleeful and disdainful stares that was receiving. "Why is everybody looking at me in that way?" The fiery teen thought confused as Victor put an arm around his shoulders and lead him to the food isle. This action made Michael seem as if he was still clueless about the whole situation.

Just as both boys walked near the table, where Lucifel and his team was, he discovered why everyone was so fascinated with him. The seat where he usually sat besides his beloved twin was occupied by another angel.

In that moment the real situation registered in his brain, someone else was seated besides his twin and everyone else was waiting for him to ridiculize himself in front of them. He had to recognize that it was a dirty, but brilliant and well thought hit coming from his own twin.

"Why?" The fiery teen thought in shock as a painful throb made itself known in his heart and almost wet his eyes with tears, but it didn't last long, since a dangerous feeling appeared filling his whole being. Anger, betrayal, vindication and pure ire fill the void and the hurt that his twin had provoked.

Lucifel had been observing the whole interaction between his peers and his heedless twin and, in that moment, he came to understand that his actions actually could create an akward moment for his twin. He didn't mean it to happen, but he could use the situation as a way to get revenge. The dark haired twin couldn't avoid smirking internally as he continued eating and ignoring completely his beloved twin.

"HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME?" The fiery teen thought angrily as he watched distractedly into his horizon. He just wished to pummel alive his own twin and everyone else.

"My own blood, flesh and soul exposed me in front of his friends and had the guts to replace me!" The fiery teen continued his internal thinking as his volcanic personality was reaching it's limit.

"THIS IS WAR!" And, with that last thought, the fiery teen's temper cooled completely and his brain began working at a fast rate on a strategy to deal with the battle that his twin began. He had two options, attack brashly or attack cleverly. He chose the last one and continued his clueless facade. He was the best war strategist after all, that's why in the near future he was going to get the angelic title as the angel of war.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked the fiery teen as they walked near the area where Lucifel was seated.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about our early conversation." The fiery teen answered back with a big smile on his face. "Hey! Let's get something very sweet to eat, I am starving."

"Like what?" Victor looked a little bit confused, like if he didn't know what sweet food was.

"I don't know, pancake or waffles with lots of syrup?" Michael answered back exictedly and ended up dragging the taller boy with him. It didn't take long for the red haired teen to stuff his plate with tons of food. Victor being more conservative scrutinizes every dish until he found something of his liking.

Iciriel and Saraiel were waving at them excitedly while Crocell ate besides Iciriel like a starved guy. Both boys didn't waste any time and sat with the small group. The girls were happy and relieved that Michael didn't even notice that, for the first time in his life, he wasn't eating besides his twin and that another angel was occupying that place.

On the other table, Lucifel looked peaceful as he continued eating his food, but internally, he was about to explode. "Why do I have the clueless twin in the whole existance?" The dark haired twin thought very annoyed. He just wanted to avenge his sleepless night and his troubled mind, but Michael had to make things difficult for him again. It hurt him to know that his little twin didn't understand the complexity of the feelings he was experiencing. He was definately going to avenge his tortured heart.

Meanwhile, everyone else got very startled by the outcome. They couldn't believe that the fiery teen didn't even notice that someone else was seated in his place. He was indeed very heedless and clueless after all.

Now it was Lucifel's time to be at the spotlight of all the stares since everyone wanted to know how he would react to his outstandingly clueless twin, but the dark haired prince seems to be as clueless about the situation as his own twin. "Maybe they have a few things in common after all." With that thought in mind, everyone resume their conversation and ate their somewhat cold breakfast.

Once everybody finished their breakfast, Lucifel decided to make a meeting and learn about the status of the mision. It didn't take long for the small group to tell their story about everything that happened since they crash in the planet. Michael, on the other hand, decided it was best to leave Yehu out of the picture since he didn't need to be reminded about Father's Law and the forbidden act of love.

"In conclusion, you haven't got anything, half your crew is dead and Michael is now clairvoyant. Am I right?" A male angel with short brown hair, green eyes and light cream skin said to the small group with disdain in his voice. His name was Pariel and he was the one that was sitting beside Lucifel when Michael entered in the cafeteria.

"I could tear your wings anytime sissy boy!" Crocell answered back angrily as he prepared himself for an agresive physical encounter.

"Yeah, like you could deal with us." Pariel said as two more angel walked besides him with the intention of helping him with the fight that was definately about to come. The angel on the left was Ishmael and he had long brown hair with brown eyes and dark skin. The angel on the right was Darell and he had long blond curly hair, blue eyes and dark skin.

"Wait! There is no need to fight." Saraiel ran between Crocell and the other three angel with the intention of stopping the fight.

"Get out of the way bitch!" Pariel said with disdain as he prepare himself to hit the girl. Saraiel looked at the brown haired angel scared, but the action was cut short by a very menacing voice.

"Touch her and I promise to peel your skin without any anesthesia, tear your viscera to shove it through your throat, and dissect your wings and the rest of your body from joint to joint just for the pleassure of hearing you scream and beg for mercy." The red haired teen warned the other angel in a creepy and scary tone.

There was something very dangerous and homicidal lingering in his eyes, posture and his tone of voice that inmediately inspired fear and terror among the rest of the group. The words were enough to make everyone stop what they were doing and shut up.

Lucifel couldn't avoid smiling slightly as he observed the grupal reactions. He loved the way his little twin could deal and self impose over large groups. The funniest part was that Michael was always outnumbered, yet he could make the strongest guy feel fear and actually doubt about his own abilities.

"Continuing with the meeting, at night we will be leaving to the next city. Michael and Gianarel will be in charge of introducing the coordinates in the computer. I suggest everyone to explore this small city and get everything you think will be needed for our flight." Lucifel said as he dismissed the group and ended the meeting.

"Lucifel, we need to talk." Michael decided that it was best to confront his twin about the strange situation that was happening between them and try to understand why his twin was so angry at him.

"There's nothing to talk about." The dark haired twin answered his counterpart in a cold and terminating tone. He was still angry and wasn't going to make things easy for his twin.

"Fine, if that's what you want." The red haired teen answered angrily as he stormed from the room without waiting for any type of reply.

The interaction between the two brothers left everyone surprised and at the same time confused since they were treating themselves cordially just a few minutes ago and now they weren't sure if they were fighting or just interacting heatedly. Both boys were behaving in a very unpredictable way and something seems to be a little off about them.

Saraiel excuses herself as she ran after Michael since she didn't like the way Lucifel was treating him and wanted to make sure the fiery teen was alright. Everyone else decided to dismiss the strange scene and get everything they could from the city they were residing before they had to leave.

Victor waited until everyone else left the room to confront the dark haired angel and talked about all the recent events.

"So, do you like to mistreat your brother on regular basis?" After everyone else left the meeting room, Victor couldn't help but ask the dark haired angel with disdain in his voice.

"That's none of your business." Lucifel answered angrily. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone, even less a completely stranger.

"You are wrong. He is my business since my job is to ensure his well being." The violet haired man answered deadly serious.

"Is that true? You are so noble." Lucifel replied sarcastically as he absorved the information that the strange being was giving him. It gave him some relieve since it meant that he wasn't planning to attack or betray them.

"Leave him alone." The violet haired man gave his final warning since he didn't need to explain himself to an inpure being and as he was about to open the door to leave, he looked at Lucifel. "You don't deserve him." and with those words, Victor left the room.

"No, I actually don't." Lucifel heard himself saying as he processed the real meaning behind those words. He had been a complete jerk with his little twin and it wasn't Michael's fault that he fell in love with his own twin. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to treat Michael in that way after all and now he felt guilty about it.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 17<p>

Next chapter! Michael will show everyone why it is not a good thing to mess with the infamous angel of war.

See you next time!


	18. Mind Games

Hi everyone! I am back with a new chapter for you. I am glad that you like the story so far. I would have love more reviews since they let me know what you think about the events in the story so that I can improve my writing skills and give you a more entertaining reading.

I don't think I am very good at expressing character's feelings, but I'm hoping to improve as the story goes on. About Lucifel, don't be mad with him. I am sure Michael can turn the odds in his favor. Besides, I don't think he is completely clueless; I am sure he choses to forget things on purpose. I hope you like this chapter!

Please, be aware of some bad words and lots of swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter<p>

"No, I actually don't." Lucifel heard himself saying as he processed the real meaning behind those words. He had been a complete jerk with his little twin and it wasn't Michael's fault that he fell in love with his own twin. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to treat Michael in that way after all and now he felt guilty about it.

Chapter 18: Mind Games

The room was a complete mess. The metallic walls were all cracked, dented and severely damaged. Wooden partitions and white ceramic lyed destroyed around the floor as water seems to flow freely making smalls pools. Between the chaos, a small figure cladded in black leather attire was hitting, with all his might, one of the metallic walls continuously. Anger and pure ire seems to fuel his actions as his volcanic temper already reached its limit. Blood zipped through his hurted hands and smeared the damaged wall with every hit it took. Wild red hair moved gracefully as his muscles tensed and relaxes while blue green eyes glinted in a dangerous and murderous way.

"Michael, are you there?" Saraiel asked timidly from the other side of the room. She was locating the fiery teen and heard some strange noises coming from one of the public bathrooms. No one answered her question, but the strong noises continued. "Michael?" The platinum haired girl asked again as she opened the wooden door slowly. The sight of Michael and the status of the place scared her enough to make her act on impulsiveness.

"Michael, wait! Stop! You are hurting yourself!" The platinum haired girl scream scared as she rushed to his side and grabbed his bloodied fists with her fragil hands. "Michael!" The fiery teen stops every action in the second he felt her hands on his skin. His eyes ended posed on the floor as anger dissipated quickly leaving him with a feeling of loneliness and unworthiness.

Soft delicate hands touched slightly the fiery teen's face. The platinum haired girl noticed for the first time since she met Michael, that the fiery teen was actually a few inches taller than her and that he was definately a gorgeous man. Sad downcast eyes posed on the beautiful girl exposing his internal turmoil. Vibrant blue green eyes clashed with dark chocolate ones and the platinum girl couldn't avoid feeling the need to protect the fiery teen as she saw how devastated and heart broken he really was.

Fragil tanned arms engulfed the red haired teen in a loving and gentle hug. The action constricted the fiery teen's throat and cristaline tears rolled along his checks. The internal conmotion threw him out of balance and his knees have away hitting the floor. The girl fell on her knees with him, yet she kept her arms around Michael. The fiery teen hugged her tightly and cried silently on her shoulder while she kissed his head slightly and touched his hair in a comforting way.

Soft footsteps echoed throught the halls as a tall dark haired angel walked back and ford on the same hall. His demeanor expressed calmness and boredom, but his external facade was quite the opposite of what he was feeling inside. Lucifel was feeling rather anxious and agitated as time seems to pass and he couldn't find any trace of his beloved twin. At the moment, he was pacing outside the fiery teen's room with the hope of bumping with him since he wasn't in his room. He didn't know what he was going to do or say, but he had to do something and get in his twin's good grace.

"Captain Lucifel, what are you doing here?" A soft well-spoken male voice asked getting the attention of the taller fiery angel, who seems to be lost in his thoughts. Lucifel's eyes darted quickly to meet the intruder and he was quickly disappointed to learn that it was only Pariel.

"I am doing nothing in particular. What do you want?"

"I was going to do some training and found you here. Would you like to train with me?"

"He talks as if he could win over me." The dark haired twin thought in distaste as he look at the younger male, but on the other side, it could be a way to relieve some steam.

"Sure, why not?" the dark haired angel answered seriously.

"Awesome, let's go!" The young angel said happily as couldn't believe that he will have the honor to face the strongest and most charismatic angel in the whole Heaven. After all, he was The Mighty Angel of Light and God's favorite son. The young angel walked exitedly to the training center with a bored dark haired angel trailing behind.

"Do you feel better now?" The platinum haired girl asked as she kept touching the fiery teen's hair affectionally. They were in the same position inside the destroyed bathroom and Michael was lying tiredly between her arms. This time Michael seems to be more serene as he had already spent out all of his bottled feelings. He was looking tiredly at the dented wall that he was hitting when Saraiel found him.

"I guess so..." The fiery teen whispered very slowly. He was far too exhausted and could drop death at any given second as sleep was claiming him quite fast. He closes his eyes and rubs his face against her shoulder in a very funny and childish way. The action earned a soft beautiful laugh from the tanned girl. "How could someone like him be the Angel of Darkness?" The platinum haired girl couldn't help but wonder.

"Why don't we clean up your hands and take a walk outside with Victor, Iciriel and Crocell to get some fresh air?" Saraiel asked with a hopeful tone, since she was worried about him and wanted to check his hands as soon as possible.

"Sure, why not?" The fiery teen answered seriously as he rose from his position and helped the girl to stand too.

She wasn't sure how he could manage to use his ruined hands as if nothing had happened at all. He didn't even show pain in his features when she grabbed his hands and pull them to be able to stand on her feets. "Let's go, darling!" Saraiel said as she pushed Michael in the direction of her room since it was the place where she had her healing supplies.

"See! it wasn't that bad." The platinum haired girl said as she finished working on Michael's hands. Saraiel puts away all of her healing items and starts cleaning the area.

"It is more comfortable now. Thanks." Michael answered quite pleased with the girl's work while he touched his bandaged arm with the other one. "Saraiel, would you do me a favor? Don't tell anyone about what happened earlier on." The fiery teen asked a little bit embarrased as it was the first time that he showed that kind of vulnerability in front of someone at all. He had never cried or appeared weak in front of anyone, not even his beloved twin.

"I won't tell a soul." The girl answered with a reassuring smile as the knowledge of the situation itself made her feel very special and actually create a new bond between them, but the moment was cut by the quick movement of the room's door.

"There you are! We have been looking for you two." Crocell exclaimed happily as he spot his two friends.

"Michael, what happened to your hands?" The ever so observant Iciriel added once she got a look on Michael's hands.

"It`s nothing." The fiery teen answered trying to evade the question without much success.

"Did someone attack you? Was it your brother? I swear if it's him, I will hit him square in the balls and wipe the I Am The Son Of Light smirk from his face." Crocell began his angry ranting while Iciriel nodded in support. Their reactions were quite funny since, in the past, they were the ones who picked the fights with the fiery teen.

"Nah, he didn't do anything. I just wanted to redecorate the public bathroom." Michael decided to tell them half the true. He felt very touched that his friends would side up with him and try to defend him, instead of siding up with his perfect twin.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Crocell exclaimed in pure disbelieve.

"If water is running in a damaged room, would the spaceship end as a pool?" Saraiel asked with concern in her voice.

"No, the spaceship cuts the supplies on the affected area once all the damage is done." Iciriel provided the answer without much thought.

"Thanks Father." The platinum haired girl whispered in relief since she wouldn't need to worry about drowned angels anytime soon.

"Now tell us, who is the asshole that needs to be punished?" Crocell insisted in getting the information out of his fiery friend since the earlier answer was very unlikely.

"I fight with no one at all." Michael replied serenely.

"Alright, be that way, but if you need any help, we will be there for you."

"Thanks, man."

"You are welcome, dude." Crocell replied as both boys shaked their hands sealing an unspoken pact. The girls were happy that things were turning alright for the five of them. Meanwhile Victor was watching the interaction in fascination.

"Hey! Why don't we go shopping?" Iciriel was quick to break the comfortable silence between them.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea. What do you say?" Saraiel asked backing up her friend's idea.

"No!" Michael and Crocell answered at the same time.

"...And you Victor, what do you say?" Saraiel asked in a hopeful tone.

"Ah... Sure?" Victor, who had been silent the whole time answered somewhat confused. He didn't seem to know why his male friends were so adamant to free themselves from the shopping trip. The whole thing clearly showed that he didn't had much experience deciphering girls as he only had one sister to deal with.

"Victor!" The other two boys shouted in despair as they couldn't believe that another male had betrayed them.

"Wonderful! We won, let's go now." Both girls said exitedly as they pushed their friends outside the room.

As they were exiting the spaceship, they passed near two members of Lucifel's team and the fiery teen couldn't avoid hearing their animated conversation. "Could you believe that Pariel is training with Captain Lucifel?" A girl with blond hair, light cream skin and blue eyes told her friend distractedly. She was giving her back to Michael's team while she looked at the landscape that was at the entrance of the spaceship. Michael remembered the girl, she was Gianarel. She was the one that would be helping him on setting the coordinates later on.

"Are you kidding me? He is such a bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to enter in Captain Lucifel's pants since he seems to be so needy of our Captain's affection." The other girl exclaimed perplexed as she touched her friends shoulder. She was the taller of the two. The fiery teen couldn't avoid feeling anger towards his twin and the stupid newbie as he learned the news, yet he felt confused at the same time."Aren't physical relationships prohibited in Heaven? Why are they talking about it so naturally?" The fiery teen couldn't help but wonder. Maybe he missed the memo.

"Yeah, I know and he would not stop the training until he proves to be a worthy opponent or drop death in the field."

"I know! He is such a moron for thinking that Captain Lucifel would take him as a sexual partner or have any type of relationship with him." This information relieved the fiery teen somewhat, but it did nothing to appease his growing ire towards the unjustified treatment that he had received from his beloved twin.

"I just hope that he at least put his glass in the washmachine."

"What has that to do with his need of affection?" The other girl asked her blond friend confused.

"Well, It's just that every time he trains, he has to go to the kitchen to drink water. Last time I got his unclean glass and had to walk into the kitchen to clean it myself." This revelation proved to be useful for the fiery teen as his mind started working on a way to avenge his hurted heart. He just needed the right tools to begin his plan. His eyes glistened in a menacing way and a dangerous smirk adorned his face giving him a predator glow.

"Gross!" The taller girl exclaimed in distraught as she recreated the image in her own head. She had dark skin, dark chocolate eyes and long dark curly hair. Michael didn't knew her personally, but he remembered her from the meeting they had a few hours earlier. Both girls had remained silent during the meeting while the boys started the fight with his team. It was quite funny for him to consider Crocell, Iciriel, Saraiel and Victor as his team, since he never imagine that he could have friends at all. Maybe Baal was right about going to the mission, since his social life has clearly improve for the best, yet his relationship with his twin seems to deteriorate.

"Yeah, I know Kael. Imagine all the germs that I would have drunk if I hadn't checked that the glass was wet and had some soil in the bottom."

"That's really discusting." Kael answered to her friend with distaste and a shake of her head.

The city was actually small, deserted and had a town like feeling in it. The team almost forgot that the place was dry, hot, filthy and uninviting. After an hour of walking, they reached a small mall that had a few gardens inside and several stores where they could get some clothes, products and food. "Let's check the place, shall we?" Iciriel said happily to her friends as she rushed inside the building followed by an equally exited Saraiel and three reluctant boys.

"Yes, we need more clothes." Iciriel said.

"...and a toothbrush." Saraiel added.

"...and a brush." Iciriel continued.

"...and a few boots." Saraiel almost shout happily.

"Alright, I understood the message. Just enter and get the stuff." Crocell cut them quite annoyed by their happiness. The other two males decided to keep their mouths shut just in case things could get bad for them.

"You three are coming with us whether you like it or not." Iciriel began admonishing the boys, especially Crocell, for their lack of interest. The three boys kept looking boredly at them.

"Everybody will get a change in wardrobe and hygiene products." Saraiel finished for Iciriel in a terminating tone that leaved no room to argue. It was funny and ironic that she could show so much security with them when she was very insecure around others and Michael had to protect her. How did she survive all this time without the fiery teen? That was a mystery to all of them.

"Please masters, lead the way." Crocell answered in a pure mocking way as he did a reverence to the girls. They didn't even react to his antics and start walking again. Iciriel and Saraiel were leading the way to the first store that they were going to visit. The store looked old fashioned from the outside and had a small garden in one of its sides. The group entered the store hurriedly, except for Michael who stopped dead on his tracks as he watched the small garden in shock.

His happiness couldn't have been greater as he recognize the innocent plant that was adorning the place. "This people sure were stupid if they cultivated this plant on interior gardens." The fiery teen thought delighted as he grab expertly a few leaves from the not so innocent plant and secured it inside one of his pockets. "This is going to be fun. Now I only need to outsmart the recording cameras inside the spaceship."

"Michael! Where are you?" Saraiel's voice could be heard at the distance. "I'm coming." The fiery teen yelled as he ran inside the shop where his team was currently residing in order to avoid being caught planning his silent revenge.

A few hours later, the spaceship began its travel to the new destination. It was going to take at least three days to reach it since the city was at the other side of the globe and the planet was too big. This situation meant that the occupants would have a lot of free time for themselves, until they reach their destination.

Everybody were using their time to relax, except for a small fiery teen that was very busy working on his revenge. It was time to put his malevolent plan into action. The rest of the day passed without much thought. At dinner the fiery teen sat and talked happily besides his friends, while Pariel sat besides the dark haired angel again. Lucifel couldn't believe that his fiery twin didn't realize that someone else was sitting in his seat for a second time. Hours later, everyone decided to get some sleep and chaos began to reign.

"Wake up sleepy head!" A soft female voice whispered happily near his ear while a hand touched his fiery untamed red hair eagerly in a blissfull massage.

"Leave me alone." The fiery teen answered back sleepily as he recognized the owner of the voice that kept pestering him and the hand that was touching his hair tenderly. It was Saraiel. He didn't bother to move from his sleeping position since he was already used to have her near him and knew that she wanted to check on him.

"Are you kidding? This is the first time, since we crashed on this horrible planet, that you went to sleep and awake alive!" The platinum haired girl said while she shook the fiery teen awake. "Did you dream?"

"You know, now that you had mentioned it. No." The fiery teen answered her as he got into a comfortable sitting position on the bed. He wasn't going to get any sleep anyway.

"Thanks Father for that! I won't have to worry every morning about you anymore." Saraiel exclaimed happily. The bedsheet fell from the fiery teen's upper body showing his shirtless and perfectly muscular features. The girl couldn't avoid looking at the fiery teen in a longing way. "Iciriel is right about him, he is perdition." The girl thought mesmerized by his unnatural beauty.

"You seem to like the news far too much. Don't you think?" The fiery commented somewhat hurt by her outburst. He didn't realize that the girl's wavelengths were somewhere else and would have done anything to make him hers right there.

"No. It's just that I don't want to loose a friend. What if I couldn't bring you back?"

"Alright, I got it. Let me get a shower and we will get some breakfast" Michael said trying to change the subject. He hated when she got vulnerable. It made him feel guilty sometimes and it always awake something inside him that needs to protect her.

"Sure. I will wait here, so you better take your clothes with you." The platinum haired girl said with a smirk on her face as got more comfortable on his bed. She watched Michael's well developed body in appreciation while he cluelessly collected his clothes and entered inside the bathroom.

Once inside the cafeteria, Michael and Saraiel noticed that they were the first to arrive and couldn't waste the opportunity to serve themselves tons of food. The platinum haired angel eated a lot, but her meal was smaller compared to Michael's. They sat side by side in their favorite table and began eating happily.

"Hi guys!" Iciriel exclaimed happily as she oppened the cafeteria's double doors. Crocell and Victor followed right behind her with big smiles on their faces. The three companions went quickly to the food isle to help themselves with a good breakfast and sat besides their friends.

"What's up?" Crocell asked Saraiel and Michael as he began sitting in front of the fiery teen. Iciriel was sitting herself right besides the orange haired angel.

"Victor, stop purging the food and accompany us!" Both girls shouted at the same time earning a big scowl from Victor and the laughs of two male angels.

"Everything is quite good." Michael answered the orange haired angel's question once he stop laughing.

"Won't you believe what happened today?" The platinum haired girl exclaimed in an unbelievable tone.

"What happened?" The other two angels couldn't help but ask.

"Michael didn't die!"

"It happened at last!" Crocell laughed happily along with the two girls while Victor couldn't avoid smirking knowingly. Michael on the other hand was looking quite irritated by his friend's antics. "Hey!" Michael exclaimed indignantly as Victor took a seat besides the fiery teen. But before anyone could continue their ranting, the double doors were opened aggressively and a tall dark haired angel entered the room. Silence reigned instantly as five pairs of eyes looked warily at Lucifel. The dark haired prince demeanor seems to be beyond angry and pissed.

"Where is everyone?" The voice of the dark haired prince thundered menancingly around the room. There was a serious and dangerous edge on his tone that actually froze the group on their seat and made their hearts skip a beat. Of course, that wasn't the case for Michael. The fiery teen had already seen his brother behaving like this before; besides, he knew the real reason that had put his twin in that mood.

"They should be asleep and why the fuck are you shouting at us?" The fiery teen demanded with a terminating tone that rivaled his menacing posture. Both boys were standing their ground for the hostile verbal battle that was about to come.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The dark haired twin asked with disdain in is voice.

"Don't fucking play with me, moron."

"I will speak in any fucking way that pleases me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you shit-head? Are you ill or something?"

"How the fuck would you know?"

"Because, the only time I have fucking seen you behaving like a fucking child is when you are ill or you haven't slept. Now, what is your fucking problem, you brute?"

"I haven't slept and don't feel well, happy?" The dark haired angel exclaimed in pure sarcasm, but the expresion didn't last long as he grabbed his stomach and bend down in pain. Michael couldn't help but smirk internally as his master plan seems to be working just fine.

"Ow, Father! My stomach hurts!" A female voice said stopping the battle between the twins. It was the blond haired chick name Gianarel. She looked rather ill with her skin too pale and dark circles around her eyes.

"You too?" iciriel asked incredulously.

"I haven't slept all night and couldn't stop vomiting." Another female voice said. It was Kael, the tall girl with dark skin and dark curly hair.

"Now, that was gross." The fiery teen thought disgusted by their conversation since he still wanted to finish his breakfast without having to picture the mental image. Suddenly the room was crowded with the rest of the group that wasn't feeling any better. It looked like they were fighting against some kind of epidemy, but it was hard to decipher since the patients didn't stop complaining, arguing and whining aloud. Time seems to pass and no one could agree on what to do until Saraiel's decided to take control over the chaos.

"Guys please pay attention. What are the symtoms?" Saraiel asked the group successfully getting their attention.

"I have stomachache."

"I have fever."

"Vomit and can't sleep."

"It sounds like you were intoxicated." The platinum haired girl concluded rather quickly.

"Finally someone said he right thing." The fiery teen thought happy as his plan seems to be moving on. He will have to thanks the girl for having a brilliant mind. "Intoxicated with spoiled food?" Michael asked Saraiel in confusion. He might as well help them out if he wanted this criminal investigation to speed up.

"It could be." The platinum haired girl said as she took in consideration what Michael has asked.

"But we checked the food twice and there was nothing rotten in there." Two members of Lucifel's team exclaimed while they pressed their hands in their stomach in an attempt to relieve their stressed belly.

"What if someone poisoned the food?" Iciriel added as she started analyzing all the information they knew about the new desease.

"Shouldn't everyone be ill, if that was the case?" Michael asked again still very confused with the entire situation. He could have been such a great actor.

"Michael is right. Someone poisoned an specific dish." Saraiel told her friend as both girls tried to decipher the enigma.

"It could be the rice." Pariel said in a hopeful tone as he thought he had discovered the root of all the deseases.

"Are you kidding? Everyone ate it and I am not sick." Another angel shouted back angrily. He couldn't believe how his friend could be that moron sometimes. "Maybe it was the juice." The brown haired boy continued on.

"I drank the juice, moron." Crocell answered him with a very rude gesture.

"I know! It was the chicken!"

"I ate the chicken and, as far as I know, I don't feel ill." Michael answered the brown haired boy rather irritated with his pestering behavior. "What a bunch of morons, it was the pie! If they keep this on, then they will never find out who is the culprit."

"Why don't we check on the security cameras, captain?" The tall dark skin woman named Kael, told her captain with a hopeful tone. Michael was about to explode of happiness. He couldn't believe that the girls were the only ones that actually gave an intelligent answer.

"Men are stupid." The fiery teen thought rather ashame, only to remember that having smart girls in the group could be a double edge sword. He will definately have to make sure that his team consisted only of boys.

"Let's go." Lucifel said as he started walking in the direction of the control panel, followed by the rest of the crew. "This is going to be really good." The fiery teen thought as he smiled wickedly to himself and followed the rest of the group. A dangerous glint was dancing in his vibrant blue green orbs.

It's been several hours since they started seeing the surveillance video tapes and still couldn't find the culprit. Everybody felt sick and very tired, but they didn't dare to move from their position since Lucifel wasn't going to let this insolence pass without a proper punishment. They were warriors after all.

"Captain Lucifel, we should stop this." Pariel told the dark haired angel in hopes that they could get some rest, since everyone was very exhausted.

"I am not going to stop looking at these tapes until I find the responsible." The dark haired angel answered angrily just to be shut up by an incredible revelation. The tape showed how an angel entered inside the kitchen and left several minutes later. He couldn't believe it, it was Pariel.

"It was you..." The dark haired angel stated in a rather calm and serene voice.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Pariel tried to defend himself from the false accusations. If he knew that Michael was capable of pulling out such a stunt, he would never have dared to mess with the fiery teen.

"What were you doing on the kitchen, then?" Lucifel continued questioning him in a soothing and calm voice that constrasted entirely with the lethal glint that was dancing in his eyes. Those eyes were speaking of torture and murder.

"I was just drinking a glass of water, I swear!"

"It is against Father's rule to swear, you know." The fiery teen decided to interject. He just couldn't help loving the way that the brown haired angel squirms every time he tried to explain himself. This was far too easy.

"Come on, if I were the one that poisoned the food. I wouldn't be sick like most of you."

"Good point, it is a shame that it could be his downfall too" Michael thought malevolently as he couldn't wait to see how thing would end.

"Maybe you did it on purpose. That way you wouldn't appear to be guilty." Gianarel said with despair in her eyes. She couldn't believe one of her friends could have done that to her. Yeah, she knew that he was a moron, but never thought that he would be capable of doing such a thing.

"Guys..." Pariel exclaimed rather scared.

"How dare you!" The dark haired prince shouted angrily as he moved at the speed of light and punched Pariel with three powerful consecutive blows. The last one went square on his face nocking him out.

"Nice hit!" The fiery teen thought delighted as he watched how the brown haired boy landed unconsciously on the floor. "It serves him right for sitting on my seat." Michael was very satisfied with the results since his own twin was the one that actually hit the moron. Who would have thought that Lucifel could hit that hard even when he was feeling very ill. The fiery teen couldn't avoid feeling proud of his beloved twin.

"What are we going to do now?" Gianarel asked the platinum haired girl in a worried tone.

The day passed quickly and the red haired angel couldn't feel more at peace. He was walking throught the empty corridors with the intention of bugging Crocell or even Iciriel and see if they would like to train a little bit. Everything seems so calm, peaceful and refreshing that he didn't noticed when a platinum haired female angel took at full speed the same corridor that the was currently traveling and bump with him.

The force of the impact sends the fiery angel into the floor and the girl ended on top of him. Vibrant blue green eyes clashed with dark brown ones and the world seems to stop for a few seconds until both angels recognized the compromised position that they happened to be in. "I am sorry!" Both angels exclaimed in embarrassment as they stood quite quickly.

"Are you alright?" The fiery teen whispered slightly as he touched one of her hands.

"Yes, I am good." The girl answered with a slight tint of pink in her checks while her eyes were looking at the floor.

"What were you doing?" The fiery teen couldn't stop himself from asking as he looked at the girl's face intently.

"I was trying to get some stuff for the guys. They are feeling worse and I don't know how to treat them." Now it was Michael's time to look at the floor. He should have know that she would take as her responsibility to get everyone better.

"How can I help you?" The platinum haired girl couldn't avoid looking into the fiery teens face as she understood the meaning behind those words. He didn't want her to carry the load alone, and that meant everything to her.

"Could you help me taking care of your brother?" The girl asked in a hopeful tone. She just wanted to see Michael happy and she knew that his twin played an important role in that happiness. Besides, they were twins and they need each other.

"Sure." It was Michael's only reply.

"Hi." The fiery teen whispered as he entered in his twin's room. The sight of his twin was quite impressive and left him completely spechless. His beloved twin's skin was ghostly pale, his lips were shopped and slightly purple, while dark bags adorned his dull blue green eyes from the lack of sleep and his frequent visit to the toilet. He looked so weak, sick and fragil at the moment. It was a very unnatural sight and the fiery teen was beginning to feel remorse.

"Michael... you came..." The very sick angel whispered in a coarsed voice. "What are you doing here?" The dark haired twin couldn't avoid asking as he had the impression that his beloved little twin was still very mad at him. The way that Lucifel asked the question made the fiery teen retreat a little bit from the room as he felt that his big twin didn't want him there.

"I can leave if that is what you prefer..." The fiery teen answered a little bit unsure since he didn't know what to make of his twin's earlier comment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to help Saraiel out with his big twin.

"No! Stay... Michael." The dark haired angel managed to say before he started coughing continuously. The fiery teen didn't need to be asked twice and rush to his brother's side. He helped his twin to get a better position in bed and touched slightly his fevered twin's skin.

"You are running with a high fever." The fiery teen murmured to no one in particular. "I will get you some cold water and a bowl of soup. Did you eat?"

The dark haired twin manages to shake his head slightly without aggravating his headache. The fiery teen left the room immediately to get all the things that he was going to need to cure his beloved twin in the old fashioned way. After several minutes he came back with everything he needed, put them on a table and began to work on his taller twin.

Lucifel couldn't feel any stranger as he got the opportunity to see his little twin taking care of him. It was an unnatural sight; it was usually Lucifel the one that took care of the fiery teen. Funnily, he didn't mind and he rather liked all the attention that he was receiving from his little fiery twin. Michael put the bowl of water near the table. He immediately wet the towel and put it on his twin's feverish skin.

"I'm sorry..." The dark haired angel managed to whisper in a weak and raspy voice.

"Oh?" The fiery teen answered not quite sure if he had heard his twin correctly, since Lucifel never apologize to anyone.

"I'm sorry... for mistreating you... You know that you are the other half that makes me whole..." The dark haired twin whispered as he moved his upper body slowly trying to reduce the distance between himself and his beloved fiery twin. It was a good thing that Michael was very close to him since it took great effort to just move the short distance. The dark haired angel kissed his twin meaningfully on his left check.

"I love you too." Michael answered back grasping half of the meaning that his beloved twin's words actually meant and kissed his twin on his forehead. At that moment Lucifel understood everything perfectly. His twin wasn't clueless about his forbidden love towards him. Michael just didn't know the differences between brotherly love and a couple's love. If he showed him the difference, then Michael will come to understand it and be more fordward about it. They already behaved like a couple anyway and he just needed Michael to be conscious about their relationship.

"You should eat some soup." The fiery teen cut his twin's line of thought as he helped his twin get more comfortable on his bed and started feeding him. The dark haired twin smile at the sweetness that Michael could freely show. If he knew that getting sick would earn his twin's undivided attention, then he would have tried to get sick long ago.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 18<p>

Oh, my God! I did laugh a lot when I was writing this chapter. Who would have thought that Michael could be so mean? I hope you had enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I did writing it. I decide to end the story with a cute scene between the twins.

On the next chapter, you will get a special surprise or a relevant revelation. Stay tune!


	19. Memories of Past Lives

Hi everyone! I am back. Sorry for the long delay. I got a new offer for a better job and I have been very busy with this change of plans. Classes haven't help that much since it consumes most of my free time.

I have to thank all my silent readers, for reading this story. I am not sure if the story is really good, but knowing that you are reading it, tells me that at least is not bad.

Through this story, I am leaving you clues for my next two sequels. I suggest you to analyze carefully the information that I am giving you. I also hope that, these three stories, will give you another perspective about a certain character that didn't receive enough justice in the manga (that's what I feel, of course). I also hope to enrich further Lucifer and Michael's personalities.

I am not sure if I am changing too much the original story with this idea, but I hope you'll find it entertaining. In addition, I decided to use Dutch as the official language for the new planet that I am presenting in this chapter. I wanted to create a strong civilization and thought that Germany was the ideal country to get inspired. I don't know Dutch, so if you find any misspelling, please let me know.

In Michael's case, I got the inspiration from my dears Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, Sasuke from Naruto and Nariko from Heavenly Sword. By the way, this will be my first chapter with an actual battle! Please, let me know your thoughts about it. Enough chat for today. Let's continue with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

"You should eat some soup." The fiery teen cut his twin's line of thought as he helped his twin get more comfortable on his bed and started feeding him. The dark haired twin had to smile at the sweetness that Michael could freely show. If he knew that getting sick would earn his twin's undivided attention, then he would have tried to get sick long ago.

Chapter 19: Memories of Past Lives

The wind blew softly through the open window. Long silk curtains danced continuously as the wind touch it in a desperate attempt to invade the lulling atmosphere inside the room. The beautiful sound of chirping birds filtered inside the dark room soothing its occupants. It was already sunrise, yet the sky showed a violet-blue hue while several droplets of water fell from the sky signaling that an impending rain was about to come.

A strange sound stirs him awake. Long black lashes opened to reveal powerful blue-green orbs. White warm silk sheets covered his body as lots of pillows surrounded him. One of the pillows was encased between Michael's arms. It was soft, warm and very comfortable. The fiery angel was still half asleep and the warm environment encourages him to continue with his blissful slumber. Sadly, the strange sound continues its beeping noise effectively keeping the fiery angel from reaching it. Powerful blue-green orbs reappear as his upper body rose from the bed to reach a sitting position. Long red hair fell wildly around his face and back, while blue-green eyes looked around the room searching for the horrible beeping noise.

The room was quite dark, yet there were many distinctive traits to take notice. The room was big with a luxurious adjacent bathroom and an exquisite walk in closet. Some of the walls were painted in white while the others were covered in dark wood. Marble tiles covered the floor while a huge glass wall with its glass door leaded to an adjacent balcony. The glass wall and the huge window that was on the other side of the room were hidden by luxurious silk curtains. The ceiling had different levels and, while some of them were painted in white, the others were covered in the same dark wood as the walls. The different ceiling levels were decorated with direct and indirect lights. The bed had several silk sheets and pillows, and had two wooden cabinets on each side of said bed.

A small metallic object was vibrating madly on the cabinet besides him. The red haired angel finally discovered the source of the persistent noise. Without thinking too much, the fiery angel touched the object slightly effectively ending the beeping sound and, as he was about to lie on bed again, he discovered that he wasn't alone. The pillow he was hugging a few minutes ago wasn't really a pillow, but another angelic being. The angelic form was sleeping soundly on his side giving the fiery angel his back. Long blond hair flowed wildly on the pillow and the bed. Soft light cream skin looked tender to the eye and his body portrayed an excitable androgynous features. He looked beautiful and refined, just like a piece of art. Michael clearly remembered this wonderful apparition. It was Yehu.

He didn't know how to describe the complex turmoil he was feeling inside. It unnerved him greatly that he could feel uneasy and excited at the same time. It was a strange feeling for him, since he didn't know when he was supposed to feel that way and if it was a normal feeling at all. Without thinking his actions, the fiery angel, approached the blond haired being and kissed him on his check. The blond beauty exhaled contently and cuddled some more between the sheets.

The red head angel had to smile at his lover's reaction as jolts of happiness invade him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling or why Yehu was sleeping with him in the same bed, but the feeling he was experiencing felt divine and Michael didn't want it to end. After contemplating the situation for some time, the fiery angel decided to take a bath. His strong and exquisite masculine body was exposed as he rose from bed. "Where are my clothes?" Michael thought alarmed since he was already used to his new stature, but he wasn't expecting to be completely naked and wondered worriedly how he ended up in that situation. "Is Yehu naked too?" The fiery angel couldn't avoid thinking as he felt proud of something he didn't seem to understand. "I need a bath." The red haired angel tried to change his line of though since his body was betraying him in an embarrassing way.

After a cold shower, the red haired angel felt more relaxed and focused. He didn't know where he was or why he was there, but everything around him felt very familiar. He felt like everything he was doing was just a daily routine in his shared home. It was strange, but very comforting at the same time. He went to his huge walk in closet to pick something to wear. The walk in closet consisted of an arrangement of cabinets, two lower shelves for shoes, several shelves for personal hygiene and perfumes, and a place for clothes. Everything was made of the finest wood with some glass shelves, mirrors and metallic accessories.

The fiery angel went automatically to the left side of the closet as if he always knew his clothes where there. He noticed that all of his clothes were white. "Strange." The red haired angel thought a little surprised. He wasn't expecting everything to be white, but nonetheless, he decided to pick a tight leather pant with high leather boots and a cotton shirt with a leather coat. "I do look very white." The fiery angel thought after contemplating himself in the mirror.

Suddenly, a strange noise was heard and it wasn't the metallic device. The fiery angel had to sharpen his hearing to actually understand what was happening. The sound of drums, people crying, sword's clashing and footsteps put Michael in full alert. In an instant he knew what was happening, they were being invaded by other beings, the Dunkelheitians. He knew that his planet had many differences with planet Dunkelheit, since they were negotiating with the exhaled planet Nevefiumi and that was not part of the pact between a series of planets that includes planet Imperia and planet Dunkelheit.

The Dunkelheitians decided to colonize the planet and avoid any possible tread that could happen between this new allegiance. Things were getting out of control and planet Imperia was losing the battle fast. The only front capable of countering the foreign army was from the General Melchisedek. The General was an intimidating force that inspired fear and brought entire armies down without breaking a sweat. It was impossible to break throughout his invincible forces, unless he received a fatal blow, the death of his only son. If they could kill the child, the battle would turn into their favor since a mourning general was more capable of making wrong decisions.

It was a matter of time, for the foreign army to reach this conclusion and attack the country where Michael and his lover lived. Michael's father, The General Melchisedek, was one of the most powerful and wealthy generals. He was the most skilled warrior in the whole planet and Michael had the honor to be trained by him. When the nation asked for their best warriors to lead the Imperian armies, Michael reject right away and, since his father volunteered to fight, they decided to let him out until his presence was imperative. He was a young eighteen years old boy after all.

"Yehu, get dressed! We are being invaded!" The fiery angel said as he reached his lover's side and shook him slightly. "What?" The disoriented blond manage to say half asleep. "The enemy is here. We have to run." The fiery red head answered urgently. "Hurry up!" With the last command, the blond bolt from the bed to get some clothes. Michael couldn't help but stare at the nakedness of his lover. His androgynous features were indeed exquisite and the fiery angel was scared to discover that he wanted to make love to him right there. If they weren't being invaded, he would have done that for sure.

The earth shook violently getting Michael out of his naughty daze and bringing him back to the battle that was occurring outside. In a swift movement, the fiery angel reached his sword from under the bed, grab his recently dressed lover and ran to main corridors of the futuristic building that they were living. The city was in total chaos as people were running for their lives, fire started burning everything and many skyscrapers, streets and properties were completely or halfway destroyed.

The two lovers got out of the building only to be surrounded by the enemy. The team consisted of 50 heavily armed individuals and the fiery angel recognized them. Their extremely white skin, the powerful look in their faces, their golden hair and their golden eyes were specific characteristic of the Dunkelheitian's race. Michael was their intended target and they would do anything to accomplish their mission.

"Shit!" The fiery angel whispered almost inaudibly as he rushed inside the building again dragging his lover in the process. The enemy didn't waste any time as they followed the red headed warrior and attacked in every chance they got. They had guns, swords and knives as any dangerous assassins would. The fiery angel could only defend himself and his lover as the rain of blows kept coming one after another without any break between them.

A blur of blond hair and black leather outrun the two lovers and stopped several meters in front of them. The warrior was a magnificent example of power and experience. His posture showed a security someone could only gained over the years. Short wild blond hair and muscular paled skin adorned his well defined masculine body. His body was covered in a tight black leather outfit and he had a black eye pad on his left eye as if he were a pirate. The red headed angel didn't had the time to evade the enemy and chose to deliver a frontal attack. Both swords clashed and, with a swift movement, Michael pulled the enemy upward sending him straight to the rest of the crew behind the two lovers.

"lass ihn nicht entkommen" The blond one-eye warrior roared as if he were the leader of the enemy crew. He managed to avoid colliding with the rest of his team and ended up on the damaged white ceiling with a spider-like pose. "Angriff zur gleichen Zeit" In an instant, the shower of blows intensified to the point where the fiery angel couldn't stop them at all and had to rely on his super speed to avoid them. Michael had to carry Yehu on his back since his blond lover wasn't a trained warrior and they needed to outrun the enemy at all cost.

"What are we going to do?" The blond haired angel whispered near Michael's ear with fear evident in his tone of voice. "Close your eyes and let me handle it." The red headed angel answered back with a confident tone that betrayed the internal turmoil that he was feeling. Ironically, that was exactly what Yehu needed to hear and, trusting completely in his red haired prince, he closed his eyes and let his lover work on their survival.

The red haired angel focused all his energy in getting out of the building and loosing the enemy in the process. "How could I get rid of them?" Michael thought as he saw a double door at the end of the corridor and remembered were it lead them. The backyard had a huge labyrinth made with vegetation that he could use as a way to get away from them. Of course, it could also be a way to get trapped by the enemy, but since he didn't had many choices, he decided to take the risk. After wandering for a while around the labyrinth, the fiery angel finally managed to get away from the enemy, but his relief was short lived as he stumbles again with them.

The fiery angel threw his lover behind a line of bushes with the intention of hiding him from view. Michael tried to keep the attention on him by fighting the whole crew. After several minutes of battling, he managed to kill three warriors, but his sword broke and the enemy captured him. "Get off me!" The red headed angel roared angrily as five warriors kept him on his knees with his hands tied behinds his back and a sharp sword nearly touching his neck.

"Nicht bewegen." The one-eyed blond said as he got near the fiery angel. He moved with the grace of a powerful warrior showing clearly that he was definitely the leader of the team. "Who are you?" The fiery angel asked with venom in his voice. He was doomed, but that didn't mean that he would let them kill him that easily. He will die fighting as the warrior he is.

"Ich bin Til und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass mein Name für immer erinnern." The one-eyed blond whispered slowly as he touched the red hair of the fiery angel with such tenderness not proper from an adversary. He seemed to be satisfied with the performance of his team, but somewhat dissapointed with the capture. "Ich dachte, du wärst stärker. Was für eine Enttäuschung."

"Shut up! What do you want, Til?" The red haired angel muttered irately to the leader. This brought a smile from the one-eyed blond as he discovered that the red head understood perfectly well everything he said. Michael remembered what his father told him about the man that was in front of him. His name was Til and he was actually one of the best assassin the Dunkelheitians had among their flanks.

"I want to end your life." Til muttered bored in Michael's language as he drew his sword, but before he had the change to slice the fiery angel's throat, a desperate voice stopped him dead on his tracks. "Please, don't kill him. I'll do anything for him." Everyone turned their attention to Yehu as dark clouds adorned the skies and droplets of water began to pour down changing the atmosphere dramatically. "Yehu run! Don't worry about me!" The fiery angel told his lover desperate, since he didn't want them to torture Yehu in any possible way.

"Would you even die for him?" The one-eyed blond asked in a cryptic tone that froze the red headed angel on the spot. He didn't like the strange tone at all, but before he had the time to wonder more about it, Yehu answered Til evenly. "I'll even die if it would spare his life." The leader of the enemy team seems to thinks about it for a while. "As you wish..." He finally said as he gracefully grabbed his gun and pulls the trigger. "...Wait!" The powerful red haired angel shouted as a piercing sound echoed strongly around the place.

A deafening silence reigned inside the backyard and all eyes were staring at the blond haired angel. Only one set of eyes showed fear while the others showed a wicked satisfaction for their leader's actions. Everything move in a slow motion as Yehu's light cream hands traveled to his lower chest and pressed them slightly into the cotton fabric. A pulsating pain coursed through his chest making him move his hands away and beautiful green eyes caught sight of crimson liquid running through them.

He wasn't sure what was happening to him since his brain couldn't seem to make any coordinate thought. His mind was slowly shutting down itself as his vision began to blur and his hearing began to mute any external sounds. He could hear his own heart beating stronger than ever, yet at the same time, he could feel the cold and tiredness that was successfully trying to get a hold on him.

"Yehu..!" The red haired angel screamed horrified as he tried to disentangle himself from his captors, but the blond haired angel didn't even seem to have heard him at all. He was losing consciousness and his body was surrendering to his inevitable fate. His legs gave away letting his knees hit the floor with force. His arms lied death at his sides while his head move upwards giving the impression that he was looking at Heaven, but his eyelids closed itself and his upper body began falling backwards. A huge ruckus could be heard at the distance and a few seconds later, strong hands saved him from hitting the cold bloodied floor. He felt his upper body being lifted and pressed against a masculine body while strong arms surrounded him in a warm and loving hug.

"Yehu..." The fiery angel whispered as he touched Yehu's bloodied chest with his powerful hands trying desperately to stop the bleeding from zipping anymore. The blonde haired angel began coughing continuously and ended spitting a lot of blood in the process. He was beyond scared know because there was no possible way to get medical attention for Yehu. He was going to die right there in his arms and Michael couldn't do anything to prevent that from happening.

"Stay with me... Please, Yehu..." The red haired angel finally whispered in desperation as crystalline tears left his eyes and traveled down his checks. Yehu couldn't help but stare at his lover's face. It was the first time he had seen Michael cry. It cause him immense grief to see him like that, but even in tears, Michael looked godly, shinny and so powerful. "Yah..." Yehu began, trying desperately to tell him something, but the words died in his throat. He exhale for the last time leaving a death and unmoving body between Michael's arms. Dead eyes were opened showing nothing but dull green irises and ghostly pale skin adorned his now still and empty flesh.

"Yehu..?" The fiery angel whispered as he touched slightly Yehu's cold check to see if he could get a reaction from him, but the motion didn't got the desired answer. Fear and dread invade him as his mind provided him with a plausible reason as to why his lover didn't answer anymore. "Yehu... Please, answer me..." Michael began shaking Yehu's body as his more stubborn nature refused to acknowledge his prior thoughts. Because if he were to consider them, then he would have to accept that his love was gone. Thunder roared in the skies and a heavy rain began to pour instantly matching the internal turmoil of the fiery angel.

"YEHU..!" His name was pronounced with a piercing scream followed by inconsolable cries as Michael hugged tightly the limp body of his beloved love. The anguish was unbearable and he just wanted to die right there. A chorus of mocking laughs brought him to the present. He was suffering greatly and the enemy was relinquishing every second of it. Something really dangerous snapped inside the powerful angel. Michael left the corpse of his lover on the ground and rose to his full height. He was giving his back to the enemies and his gaze was fixed on his beloved.

His strong posture shut his enemies in an instant. Powerful blue-green eyes glowed dangerously with a murderous glint. Michael could feel the burning fire pulsating restlessly inside him as it waited for its moment to emerge and consume everything. His left hand's fingers moved slightly in a slow enchanted dance and his whole body prepared itself to attack. Time slowed down as the mighty angel of fire moved with the grace of a deadly predator and struck the leader directly. The foreign team didn't expect such a powerful blow coming from such a young warrior. Even the leader had trouble as he just managed to get his sword and barely protect himself from the blow.

For a brief moment, time seems to stop as bewildered eyes tried to comprehend what happened just seconds ago. Fire protrudes from Michael's hands in the shape of a sword. Both enemies had their swords clashed together wrestling to overpower the other. Burning blue-green eyes meet freezing golden irises. Michael's sword-like fire materializes into an exquisite thin, but extremely long sword. The hilt was made in pure gold and silver while the metallic blade had several strange glowing words in all its length.

The leader was surprised to see such a powerful sword be wielded by such a young man. He recognized the legendary sword, Imperious, the Sword of the Gods. The Imperians had a legend that talked about a divine warrior that was born every seven millennia with the power to submit even the gods. He was the only being capable of using the devastating power of the Imperious Sword. He was considered the god among gods and his power was infinite and overwhelming.

With a small push forward, the fiery angel sent him flying several meters backwards and with a mere swing of the sword, the mighty angel delivered twelve powerful attacks that killed several members in an instant. Fear and chaos erupted between the enemy flanks as fire began to fall from the sky since the rain didn't seem to stop it from destroying the earth below and anyone near the vicinity.

Anger and ire fueled the red head's actions as he swing his sword in a dangerous haze effectively destroying any building, rocks, forest and anything that stood in his way. The sword and the warrior were indeed as powerful as the legend said they would be. The enemy was clearly at a disadvantage as the feral red headed angel killed two thirds of the Dunkelheitian's team indiscriminately until the leader of the group was able to stab the young angel and sent him flying a few meters backwards. It didn't stop the fiery angel from killing another one of his members, but it gave the rest enough time to run away and save their own lives.

"Come back here! You miserable bitch, I haven't finished with you all!" The fiery angel yelled stubbornly as he clutched his side. The wound was deep and he was losing blood. "I have to put pressure on it." Michael thought as he took off his white coat and uses his torn cotton shirt to bandage his wound. After several minutes struggling with it, he finally managed to bandage it and put his coat again. With a lot of effort, the fiery angel walked in the direction of his beloved and knelt beside him. The rain poured down merciless and thunder roared everywhere as if they were expressing the agony that the powerful angel was feeling inside. He looked almost dead when he hugged his beloved's corpse while tears fell freely from his eyes and mixed with the rain.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 19<p>

Yay! There's another two mysterious characters in Michael's dreams. Will Michael discover the owner of those memories? Does Michael know Yehu, the Dunkelheitian's leader or the man he calls Father? Will Michael discover the mystery of Planet Imperia? You will discover the truth soon. See you next time!

By the way, I have to apologize for leaving you inside one of Michael's deadly dreams, but I wanted to work with the rest of the story some more. I hope you'd find the memory endearing and actually enjoyed the battle. As I said before, I got the inspiration from the powerful and mighty Sephiroth, from the tortured and misunderstood Sasuke, and of course, from the awesome Nariko.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

lass ihn nicht entkommen: Do not let him escape.

Angriff zur gleichen Zeit: Attack at the same time.

Nicht bewegen: Do not move.

Ich bin Til und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass mein Name für immer erinnern: I am Til and I promise you will remember my name forever.

Ich dachte, du wärst stärker. Was für eine Enttäuschung: I thought you were stronger. What a disappointment.


	20. A Reason Behind Our Actions

Hi everyone! I am back. It's been a year since my last update, I apologize for that. I wish I could have updated sooner, but I have been struggling with the chapter. Besides, I have been working with my own story and I have to say, making characters from scratch is really hard.

Anyway, I hope this chapter compensates the long absence. I have been re-reading my earlier chapters, and there are several mistakes that I'll be correcting in the next update.

To whoever wrote me the last review, I just want to thank you for your comments. I hope that the next chapters give you what you have been looking for. For everyone reading this, your feedbacks are always welcome so, feel free to make any comments or requests; I shall comply in the best of my abilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"Come back here! You miserable bitches, I haven't finished with you all!" Michael yelled stubbornly as he clutched his side. The wound was deep and he was loosing blood. "I have to put preasure on it." He thought as he took off his white coat and uses his torn cotton shirt to bandage his wound. After several minutes struggling with it, he finally managed to bandage it and put his coat again.

With a lot of effort, Michael walked in the direction of his beloved and knelt besides him. The rain poured down merciless and thunder roared everywhere as if they were expressing the agony that the powerful angel was feeling inside. He looked almost dead when he hugged his beloved's corpse. Tears fell freely from his eyes and mixed with the rain.

Chapter 20: A reason behind our actions

The sun rose slowly over the horizon as the futuristic spaceship passed through the landscape. Silence reigned inside the huge spaceship as its habitants peacefully slept. Long thick curtains blocked the light from seeping into the rooms and awakening its habitants.

One room was the exception. Sunrays filtered timidly inside the room illuminating a dangerous sight. Long black hair fell beautifully onto the bed and covered part of his porcelain skin. Strong hands hugged tightly a white silk pillow while his head rested on it. Cream silk sheets covered the lower part of his body while his upper body was completely exposed. Every single muscle could be seen as his more than perfect throso moved with the peaceful rhythm of his breathing.

Long black lashes opened revealing unique blue-green orbs. There was only one angel in Heaven that had the same eyes as him. He had the same tone, the same richness and the same power. That angel was his lovely little twin. Instinctively, Lucifel turned his body searching for his other half using his sharp sight. He didn't need to search for long since; his fiery twin lied sprawled, sleeping peacefully, on a cushioned chair next to his bed. Short wild red hair fell around his face covering part of it. His delicate porcelain skin seemed to unnaturally glow within the dim litted room. Two perfectly stretched sheets covered most of his body showing that someone might have covered him during the night.

"It has to be Saraiel" Lucifel thought with a smile as he stretched himself and began to pace around the room to get his clothes. It has been three days since the incident with Pariel. He felt strong, well-rested and vigorous again. There was no trace of the horrible illness he felt before. "Michael had definitely taken good care of me." He mused to himself in a very good mood. He gave one last lovingly glance to his sleeping fiery twin just before entering into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The deafening silence was overwhelming. A young male body floated within the depths of darkness. His mind was working, screaming without rest, but his body was dead to the world and not even a finger could be moved. A bright gentle light emanated from the angel illuminating a tiny portion of the vast nothingness, just like a burning match shines in a huge dark room.

A dark presence began to materialize right in front of the red haired warrior forming a masculine figure with pale scarred skin and shark-like teeth. The monster moved his face to the side mesmerized with the angel. Dark ghostly lips moved without making any sound. Pale scarred flesh moved to touch his soft porcelain skin. "Wake up..." An inhuman voice echoed through the void. "...Michael!"

Michael's body reacted instantly to the voice. Blue-green eyes opened to a world of nothingness and complete darkness. "...It isn't worth delving in the past, my lord." The same voice echoed.

"Where do I know you?" Michael seemed completely unfazed by the horrible apparition, the smile that was more like a grimace and its guttural cries. Any other angel would have seen a horrible monster right in front of them, yet Michael only saw translucent skin, a gentle smile and hear its rich masculine voice.

Michael was sure he had seen the translucent being before but he could not recall where and when. As if suddenly realizing his surroundings, he couldn't help but ask. "Where are we?"

"We are neither here nor there." The creature answered slowly adding mystery to his speech.

"And that answer was supposed to clarify my question, because..?"

"We are in a sacred place. It's a place where souls are purified." He paused and whispered his next words. "To an impure soul, this place would be the worst nightmare they could experience."

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be here if you appreciate your friends, my Lord."

"Why? What happens here?" Michael just needed to know.

"Let's just say that this place is where a soul meets its own death."

"Are you sure?" Michael was incredulous.

"Souls are made of light and darkness and, if it loses one part of it, the other part cannot survive".

"Now I understand. I only have one part of the soul since birth. That's why I am immune, right?" Michael asked the creature once he remembered the cursed prophecy. It made some sort of sense that he was designated to fall if he only have darkness in him.

"My Lord, you have to go back to your friends now." The creature said hurriedly, but couldn't reach the young prince before he disappeared.

He was in some sort of meeting room. The room looked futuristic and had advanced technology everywhere. A huge desk was aligned in the center and several chairs surround said desk. He walked around the room and finally stood before a huge window. He was looking at the buildings around the one he was inside when he heard the door open and, seconds later, a strong hand rested on his left shoulder and told him.

"This has to be another memory."Michael thought before he got lost in it.

"You fought well, my son. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Dad." Michel answered without looking back at his father. His father moved to stand beside him.

"I am sorry for your lost." The father said a little sad.

"I am sorry for your lost too, dad. I heard Esther was a great woman."

"She was." He murmured and added the next words as an afterthought. "I want to give her an honorable sepulture just like we did with Yehu if you don't mind."

"I don't mind dad."

A hand grabs his shoulder. "You need to get out of here, my Lord" The translucent creature managed to bring him out of the memory. He was again in de vast nothingness, but not for long. Another memory managed to get a hold on him.

"Son, you have to stop this madness."A masculine voice said trough the phone. Michael was inside a strange laboratory. A lot of strange machines surround him. He had a device very similar to the one Lucifel gave him to talk.

"What are you talking about, father?" Michael asked confused by his father statement. "I thought we were going to get back at them for killing our family, friends and for trying o colonize our planet. Aren't we?"

"Of course we are, but not in this way." His father muttered back. "Those monsters you have created are dangerous. If they eat part of the soul as you told me before, what makes you think they won't attack us?"

"They won't."

"How could you be so sure? Souls have light and darkness and one cannot live without the other." The father said agitated

"They won't kill us. I will make sure of that." Michael said his statement with pure confidence.

"When one of them betrays you, don't come here crying and asking for help." His father barked back losing his patience.

"I won't." Michael stared at the floor intently. Ire and anger rose within him. His own father didn't keep his word and backed down like a coward.

"Good because I won't help you." The General Melchizedek said one last time before he left his only son alone in the meeting room.

Michael stayed quiet for a few seconds before he moved his sight to stare the white wall in front of him. His blue green eyes glowed intently. "I know." His voice was a mere whisper.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for today. I was planning in making a longer chapter, but I already waste a year trying to finish it. Better update short chapters every week than spend a year trying to finish one huge chapter.<p>

See you next week. Please review, I miss you all.


End file.
